To Little To Late
by Yoona Ramdanii
Summary: Warn! Fem!Naru x Sasuke Bagaimana cara Sasuke menaklukan kembali Naruto yang telah menyerah dan meninggalkanya karena sikap tempramen dan juga egois yang dimilikinya?/ #Chapter9End!
1. Chapter 1

**\- To Little To Late -**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fem Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rated : M**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hurt, Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin abal, mungkin Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana mana, gkk sesuai EYD, bahasa absurd, nyeleneh, seenaknya, alur kecepetan.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun ajaran baru di Konoha High School telah dimulai. Hari ini adalah hari pertama para siswa baru memulai masa orientasi. Banyak siswa yang sekedar duduk duduk santai di halaman sekolah. Menunggu waktu memang sangat membosankan. Begitu juga hari sudah semakin siang dan semakin panas.

"Heiii, hari ini begitu panas yah?", teriak seorang gadis bersurai blonde. Dengan tiga garis tipis dikedua pipinya menambahkan kesan imut dan terlihat _kawaii_.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi Naru, para senpai menyuruh kita untuk menunggu. Masa orientasi itu sangat membosankan ya?", jawab gadis bersurai pink.

"Iya Sakura, mereka begitu menyebalkan!", jawab gadis blonde.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kita tunggu saja sampai kapan mereka membiarkan kita kepanasan seperti ini", sahut gadis blonde namun warna surainya lebih pucat.

"Baiklah Ino. Aku akan menunggu tapi ini membosankan", jawab Naruto.

"K-kita sabar saja Naru-chan, ini su-sudah hampir jam makan si-siang.", sahut gadis lavender.

"Siap, Hinata-chan", dengan senyum lima jarinya Naruto mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kearah gadis lavender a.k.a Hinata.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata adalah sahabat sejak mereka duduk disekolah dasar. Mereka juga satu sekolah di junior high school hingga akhirnya kembali bersama di Senior High School.

Waktu semakin siang, dan sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Bel pun berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat. Semua siswa KHS beristirahat, ada yang pergi ke kantin ada pula yang membawa bekal dan memakannya di taman sekolah.

Terlihat seorang pemuda menggunakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam sambil menenteng helm berwarna hitam sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Wajahnya sangat tampan, kulitnya seputih porselen, tubuhnya tinggi terlihat tegap dan berisi. Berjalan dengan santai dengan menatap fokus kedepan tanpa melirik setiap siswi yang histeris karena melihat ketampanannya.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berjalan dan berpapasan dengan sang pemuda. Hanya Naruto yang terhipnotis oleh ketampanan sang pemuda, sedangkan ketiga gadis lainnya terfokus pada apa yang tengah dibicarakan.

"Kau lihat pemuda itu?", tanya Naruto.

"Pemuda yang mana Naruto disini banyak pemuda!", ketus Ino.

"Itu yang dibelakang", jawab Naruto sambil terdiam dan terus mengikuti sang pemuda berlalu.

"Cepat jalannya Naruto!", bentak Sakura.

"Dia sangat tampan!"

Tanpa disadari Naruto salah melangkah, hingga terjatuh kedalam saluran pembuangan air di pinggir jalan.

"Ittaiiii... aduh tolong aku!", teriak Naruto.

"Makanya kalo jalan itu lihat lihat Naruto baka!", ketus Sakura.

"Ne Na-naruto kau meli-lihat apa hi-hingga terjatuh?", tanya Hinata.

"Pemuda itu sangat tampan, aku harus mencarinya dan berkenalan dengannya!", seru Naruto.

"Ck, kau ini sudah jatuh masih saja membicarakan pemuda tampan yang aku sendiri tidak melihatnya, baka Naruto!", keluh Ino.

"Sudahlah ayo sekarang kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar!", sahut Sakura.

Pertemuan yang tak disadari sang pemuda, namun menjadi sebuah kenangan indah untuk Naruto. Karena disinilah awal dari benang merah yang akan menyatukan keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time ...**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, ino, dan Hinata terlihat berjalan bersama. Sedangkan Sakura sudah semenjak dua bulan yang lalu sudah jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak ada yang tahu kemana perginya Sakura. Sekolahpun dia sering membolos tanpa memberi kabar pada salah satu sahabatnya.

"Ne, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?", tanya Ino.

"Dia sering ti-tidak masuk sekolah, membolos dan tak pe-pernah memberi ka-kabar pada ki-kita", sambung Hinata.

"Aku sendiri merasa aneh mengapa Sakura berubah ya?"

"Nanti kita tanyakan jika Sakura datang ya?", sahut Ino.

"Baiklah!", jawab Naruto.

Sakura memasuki kelas dengan raut wajah masam dan terlihat sedikit memar disudut bibirnya. Tak terlihat memang tapi bisa terlihat jelas jika itu dilihat dari dekat. Sakura duduk di samping Hinata, dan langsung menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?", tanya Hinata.

"Ya kemana saja kau, ini sudah jam ke lima dan kau baru masuk?", tutur Ino.

"Aku cape, aku mau tidur saja!", jawab Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau diam saja dirumah, jika mau tidur!", sahut Naruto.

"Apa urusanmu?", ketus Sakura.

"Hey, santai saja Sakura. Kami menghawatirkanmu. Kau berubah tahu!"

"Lalu apa urusanmu Naruto mengurusi kehidupanku?"

"Kita berteman sejak kecil, sewajarnya jika Naruto menghawatirkanmu Sakura. Kau ini kenapa sih jadi berubah begitu? apa salah kami?", tanya Ino.

"Kalian jangan ikut campur!", teriak Sakura.

"Sa-sakura kenapa kau ja-jadi kasar se-seperti ini pada ka-kami?", tanya Hinata.

"Urusi saja hidup kalian sendiri jangan hidupku!"

Dengan cepat Sakura meninggalkan kelas sambil mengambil tasnya dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Naruto, Ino dan Hinata mematung terdiam melihat sikap Sakura yang sudah berubah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?", tanya Ino.

"Entahlah, sebaiknya kita tak usah memikirkannya untuk sekarang biarkan saja nanti juga jika dia butuh kita pasti baik lagi!", sahut Naruto.

"Ta-tapi ini sangat a-aneh. Wajahnya terluka dan di-dia tidak menceritakannya pa-pada kita", tutur Hinata terbata.

"Benar kata Naruto, kita jangan terlalu memikirkannya untuk sekarang Hinata. Kita lihat dan perhatikan saja Sakura. Nanti jika waktunya tepat pasti dia akan bicara pada kita", sahut Ino menimpali.

"Ba-baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Naruto pulang sekolah bersama dengan Ino. Sedangkan Hinata sudah pulang duluan karena dijemput kakanya. Ino berencana untuk pergi ke butik pakaian, karena akan membeli beberapa pakaian.

"Hai Naruto, kau harus menemaniku pergi ke butik ya?"

"Ck, kau ini kebiasaan Ino. Sebenarnya kau punya lemari berapa sih, hampir setiap minggu kau membeli baju padahal tidak semuanya kau pakai. Merepotkan saja!"

"Naruto, aku kan tidak menggunakan uangmu. Jadi diamlah dan antar aku saja!"

"Baiklah baiklah nyonya besar!"

"Nah gitu dong!", sahut Ino.

"Kau tahu Naruto aku sudah punya kekasih, minggu ini aku akan berkencan dengannya!", tutur Ino.

"Kau punya pacar? kau curang Ino!", sahut Naruto.

"Curang apanya?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar, sedangkan aku dan Hinata belum!", sungut Naruto.

"Bukankah Gaara sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?", tanya Ino.

"Ya, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman!"

"Coba saja kau pacaran dengannya Naru, siapa tahu cinta tumbuh setelahnya!", tutur Ino bijaksana.

"Sok bijak kau Ino!", lalu tertawa setelahnya.

Terlihat Sakura sedang berdiri didepan sebuah toko. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Sakura masih mengenakan seragam KHS. Namun tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto dan Ino yang berdiri diseberang jalan.

"Lihat Sakura sedang menunggu siapa ya?", tanya Ino.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi bukankah hari ini Sakura tidak masuk. Kok masih pakai seragam sih?", tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, dia sering bolos sekarang", sahut Ino.

"Dia berubah ya, aku jadi khawatir padanya", sambung Naruto.

Terlihat sebuah motor Ducati berhenti didepan Sakura. Tak terlihat wajah sipengendara. Namun Sakura menghampirinya. Tanpa aba aba Sakura berciuman dipinggir jalan dengan pemuda itu. Tak lama setelahnya Sakura pergi berboncengan dengan si pemuda.

"Kau melihatnya Naruto?", tanya Ino.

"Aku tak percaya Sakura berani berciuman seperti itu."

"Kau lihat siapa pemuda yang membonceng Sakura?"

"Tidak", jawab Naruto. _'Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat jaket dan helm yang digunakan pemuda itu'_ , lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pergi"

"Baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

Hari senin adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan. Bukan hanya hari pertama di minggu ini. Tapi juga menjadi awal dari semua kegiatan setelah weekend kemarin. Naruto, Ino dan Hinata asyik mengobrol tentang segala hal. Apalagi Ino si ratu gosip dikelasnya. Ino sangat tahu hal hal apa saja yang sedang menjadi perbincanagn hangat di sekolahnya.

Namun pagi yang tenang ini terganggu karena suara ribut ribut dari arah luar kelas. Terdengar suara Sakura yang berteriak entah pada siapa. Namun begitu pintu kelas terbuka terlihat siapa yang sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura.

"Dasar gadis jalang, kau berani mendekati Sasuke? Dia itu milikku!"

"Hey Karin, Sasuke itu pacarku. Apa hakmu melarangku berhubungan dengannya?"

"Jelas saja, dia itu milikku. Kau bukan siapa siapa jadi jauhi Sasuke-kun!"

"Dasar mata empat, apa buktinya jika dia milikmu?", teriak Sakura.

"Aku pernah bercinta dengannya!"

"Jadi bukan aku yang jalang tapi kau!", tunjuk Sakura pada gadis bersurai merah dihadapannya a.k.a Karin.

"Apa kau bilang?", Karin mendesis.

"Kau gadis jalang, kau tidak tahu malu. Kau bilang kau bercinta dengan Sasuke? Kau tidak tahu malu!"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau ga-dis ja-lang!", dengan penekanan dalam setiap kata.

 **Plaaaaaaaaak...**

"Berani beraninya kau menamparku!", teriak Sakura.

"Itu pantas untuk mulutmu yang rombeng itu Pinkys!"

"Kau!"

Sakura menerjang Karin, saling jambak dan cakar berguling guling dilantai tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh siswa yang melihat kejadian yang tak tentu ujung pangkalnya. Sampai sampai seorang guru yang melintas harus melerai pertengkaran tak senonoh yang dilakukan Sakura juga Karin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?", teriak guru bermasker a.k.a Kakashi.

Tak ada yang merespon. Hanya teriakan 'jalang, brengsek dan juga bajingan' yang keluar dari mulut kedua gadis yang sedang bertengkar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi sensei langsung menyiramkan air yang berada dalam botol minum yang dibawanya.

"Apa yang...", seketika Sakura dan Karin berteriak. Namun saat melihat siapa yang menyiram mereka ucapan mereka terhenti.

"Kalian ikut aku ke ruang guru, sekarang!"

"Ha'i sensei!"

"Dan kalian bubar!"

Dalam sekejap semua siswa yang bergerombol itu membubarkan diri. Naruto, Ino dan Hinata hanya terdiam melihat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi menimpa sahabat mereka, Sakura.

"Sebenarnya siapa Sasuke itu?", tanya Naruto.

"Dia anak 10-7, yang kelasnya digedung sebelah. Kau tidak tahu Naruto?", tanya Ino.

"Aku baru saja mendengar namanya, apalagi orangnya aku tak tahu!", sambil menggendikkan bahunya Naruto kembali terdiam.

"Se-sebenarnya Sakura ke-kenapa ya?", tanya Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya Sasuke itu pemuda yang kemarin berciuman dengan sakura!"

"A-apa?"

"Jadi pemuda itu Sasuke?", tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin saja, aku juga tidak tahu yang mana orangnya. Hanya saja nama itu begitu familiar ditelingaku. Karena dia teman kekasihku!", tutur Ino.

"Benarkah?", tanya Naruto.

"Iya, sudahlah. Jangan bahas Sakura, sekarang aku mau tanya gimana kabar kau dengan simata panda itu?", tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Maksudmu Gaara?"

"Ya siapa lagi?"

"Me-memangnya Naruto pu-punya hubungan apa dengan Ga-Gaara?", tanya Hinata.

"Dia ditembak Gaara, jadi gimana?", tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku berteman dengannya Ino, tidak lebih. Lagi pula aku mencari pemuda tampan yang dulu sempat membuatku terjatuh."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita masuk kesini aku terjatuh saat melihat pemuda tampan?", tanya Naruto.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku masih mencarinya sampai sekarang!"

"Ka-kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak"

"Kau tahu wajahnya?", sambung Ino.

"Tidak."

"Ya ampun Naruto, baka!"

"Kenapa kau mengataiku baka?"

"Kau ti-tidak tahu namanya dan ti-tidak tahu wa-wajahnya. Ta-tapi kau mencarinya? I-itu aneh Na-naruto!", jelas Hinata.

"Memangnya salah ya aku mencari pemuda itu? Diakan tampan!"

"Hey baka, kau tau dia tampan tapi tidak tahu wajahnya itu sama saja kau mencari cermin didalam lumpur bodoh!", sungut Ino.

"Aku tahu dia tampan karena dari sekejap aku melihat dari samping wajahnya saja aku tahu dia tampan!", sungut Naruto.

"Dasar baka!"

"Aku tidak baka, Ino!", teriak Naruto.

"Su-sudah jangan bertengkar. Se-sebentar lagi pelajaran di mu-mulai!"

Beruntung Hinata bisa menengahi pertengkaran Naruto dan Ino. Jika tidak akan ada perang teriakan antara Ino dan Naruto yang sama sama berisik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time...**

 **.**

 **.**

Ujian Akhir semester sudah didepan mata. Naruto, Ino dan Hinata sibuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan guru mereka. Terlihat Sakura memasuki kelas. Sekarang Sakura tidak lagi dekat dengan Naruto, Ino dan juga Hinata. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sakura berubah dan seakan menjauh dari sahabatnya.

Tapi berbeda dengan Hari ini. Entah ada angin apa Sakura kembali terlihat ceria dan berusaha untuk kembali dekat dengan sahabat yang sudah lama dihiraukannya.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan? apa tugas dari Kurenai sensei sudah selesai?", namun tak ada yang menjawab sapaan Sakura.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih, aku tanya kok malah diem semua?"

"Kau, apa yang terjadi padamu?", tanya Ino.

"Aku?", sambil menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri Sakura bertanya.

"Iya kamu!", imbuh Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa apa, memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Kau be-berubah Sakura, kau me-menjauhi ka-kami!", sahut Hinata.

"Ya, kau seakan tak pernah mengenal kita. Kau tahu forehead!"

"benarkah?", tanya Sakura.

"Haah, sudahlah Ino biarkan saja, aku malas berdebat. Tugas kita masih banyak. Minggu depan kita ujian. Cepat selesaikan aku sudah pegal!", keluh Naruto tanpa menghiraukan Sakura.

"Kalian marah padaku?", tanya Sakura.

"Ti-tidak Sakura, kami tidak marah!", tutur Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Terus kenapa kalian mngacuhkanku?"

"Kau fikir saja sendiri,", ketus Naruto.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelahnya. Naruto kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas yang sedang dikerjakannya. Ino dan Hinatapun kembali pada kegiatan awalnya. Sedangkan Sakura, terdiam memandangi ketiga temannya yang kini bersikap tak seperti biasanya.

"Biasanya kalian selalu menanyai kabarku atau apapun yang aku lakukan selama tak bersama kalian"

"Lalu?", tanya Naruto acuh.

"kalian berubah!", sungut Sakura.

"Seharusnya yang berkata seperti itu adalah kami. Kau yang berubah. Kau tak lagi berkumpul bersama kami. Kau selalu bolos dan tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku. Lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau bilang kami berubah? Seharusnya tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri!"

Setelah berbicara panjang pada Sakura , Naruto pergi meninggalkan kelas. Karena kesal pada sahabatnya yang tak pernah lagi peduli padanya, Ino dan juga Hinata. _'Padahal dulu dia yang selalu bilang, jangan ada yang menghianati persahabatan. Tapi dia yang menghianatinya!'_ , gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Saat Naruto berjalan sendirian dikoridor, Tanpa Naruto sadari seseorang berlari kearahnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang tak melihat arah tujuannya tanpa bisa menghindar, terjatuh karena tertabrak seorang siswa yang berlari.

"Ittaii... Ouuch sakit!", rintih Naruto.

"Gomen, kau tak apa apa?", tanya pemuda yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Ya tidak apa apa, hanya sedikit sakit!", jawab Naruto tanpa menatap siapa yang tengah berbicara padanya.

"Sini aku bantu kau bangun!", sahut pemuda dihadapan Naruto.

"Ah, arigattou..."

Saat Naruto melihat siapa yang menabraknya, Naruto terdiam. Kemudian menerima uluran tangan sang pemuda yang menabraknya.

"Kau tak apa?", tanyanya.

"Ya aku baik baik saja", jawab Naruto.

"Gomen, err..."

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."

"Ah, Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru!"

"Salam kenal Shikamaru."

"Ya salam kenal. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan, kau?"

"aku mau ke atap, temanku sudah menunggu di sana."

"Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa Shikamaru!"

"Sampai jumpa. Naruto!"

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Namun Shikamaru memanggilnya.

"Naruto!"

"Ya?", sambil berbalik Naruto berhenti.

"Boleh aku meminta no hp atau email mu?"

"Boleh saja"

"Ah arigathou. Nanti kau kuhubungi ya sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah menabrakmu tadi!", tutur Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu", jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"baiklah, sampai jumpa"

"Ya, sampai jumpa!"

Sesampainya diperpustakaan, Naruto kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya yang belum selesai. Ini sudah akhir semester dan minggu depan adalah ujian kenaikan kelas. _'Haaah, aku lelah!'_ , batin Naruto.

Akhir akhir ini begitu banyak tugas yang diberikan. Alasannya adalah latihan untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. Rasanya baru kemarin Naruto masuk ke KHS, namun minggu depan sudah ujian kenaikan kelas. Selanjutnya mungkin tidak akan lagi satu kelas dengan Ino dan Hinata.

Sakura? Naruto sudah lama tidak lagi memikirkan Sakura yang sering membolos dan tidak pernah lagi bersama dengannya Ino dan Hinata. Bahkan rasanya sekarang untuk bertanya mengapapun enggan. Entahlah rasanya begitu kesal karena Sakura telah berubah. Bukan salahnya jika sekarang Naruto tidak lagi seakrab dulu pada Sakura.

Karena Sakura sendiri yang memulai semuanya. Naruto bertanya tanya, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sakura menjadi gadis nakal seperti itu. Sering bolos sekolah, bahkan berani berciuman dipinggir jalan. Rasanya itu bukan sifat Sakura. Tapi biarlah sekarang Naruto tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Haaaah, sudahlah sebaiknya aku lanjutkan tugasku saja!"

Naruto kembali fokus pada tugas yang sedang dikerjakannya. Namun perhatiannya tersita karena melihat helm dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih yang kini berada dihadapannya tanpa tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu helm milik pemuda tampan itu?", tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Apa benar? Tapi mana orangnya ya?"

Naruto mencari pemilik dari helm yang kini berada dihadapannya. Namun hanya ada seorang pemuda emo berdiri membelakangi Naruto. Naruto mengernyit, _'apa dia pemiliknya? Tapi bukankah dia pemuda yang tempo hari berciuman dengan Sakura?'_ , tanya dalam hati sambil mengamati si pemuda.

"Hey Naruto, aku mencarimu tahu!", sapa Ino.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku, bukankah si pinky itu bersamamu?"

"Aku malas berbicara padanya!"

"sudahlah, kau sudah selesai?"

"belum, Aku lihat ya Naru?",pinta Ino.

"Haaah, baiklah."

Kemudian Ino menyalin jawaban dari tugas yang telah dikerjakan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mengamati pemuda yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya tampan, kulitnya putih bak poselen. Tapi Naruto tidak takin jika pemuda yang dicarinya itu adalah pemuda yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

Namun seperti terganggu si pemuda itu langsung beranjak kemudian mengambil helm yang disimpan diatas meja kemudian pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan dimana Naruto hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya. _'Style berjalannya sangat mirip dengan pemuda itu!'_ , batin Naruto.

"Kau menyukainya, eh?", tanya Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"pemuda yang kau perhatikan!"

"Tidak, hanya saja dia mirip dengan pemuda yang aku cari!"

"Kau masih terobsesi dengan pencarian pemuda misterius itu,heh?"

"Ya begitulah, aku merasa jika suatu saat aku akan menemukannya Ino"

"Kau selalu mengandalkan perasaamu Naru, meskipun ya terkadang perasaanmu itu selalu benar!"

"Aku masih penasaran, belum pernah aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini saat pertama kali melihatnya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti. Tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku terikat padanya. Ah sudahlah, ayo kita kumpulkan tugasnya. Aku ingin pulang!"

"Haaaah, kau ini. baiklah, ayo!"

 **.**

 **.**

Kini benang merah yang terpisah perlahan membentuk simpul mati yang mengikat. Namun belum saatnya untuk saling mengikat. Akan menjadi sebuah penghubung ketika benang itu telah membentuk simpul untuk menyambungkan keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic baru akhirnya publis juga. Gimana gimana? masih bingung ya? Ini masih prolog, sengaja dibuat cepat untuk alurnya. Ayoo siapa pemuda yang dimaksud? Naruto bisa kenalan gkk yah sama pemuda itu... hihihi**

 **baiklah saya tunggu riviewnya ya minna...**

 **semoga berkenan dan suka ya?**

 **salam,**

 **Yoona Ramdanii**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- To Little To Late -**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Fem Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rated : M**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hurt, Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin abal, mungkin Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana mana, gkk sesuai EYD, bahasa absurd, nyeleneh, seenaknya, alur kecepetan.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Drrrt..drrrt**_

Naruto merogoh saku seragamnya untuk mengambil handponenya. Terlihat sebuah pesan masuk.

"Dari siapa Naru?", tanya Ino.

"Entahlah, no baru"

"Coba kau lihat", sahut Ino.

"Ya, sebentar ya?"

 _ **08xxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Hai Naru, ini aku Shikamaru. Kau dimana?**_

"Siapa?", tanya Ino.

"Ooh, ini Shikamaru."

"Aku tak mengenalnya", sahut Ino.

"Terang saja kau tak mengenalnya, aku saja baru kemarin berkenalan dengannya. Itupun tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak sengaja bagaimana?"

"Kemarin saat aku pergi ke perpus, aku ditabrak olehnya sampai jatuh. Ya sudah aku berkenalan dengannya dan bertukar nomor ponsel dan email"

"Oooh, dia tampan tidak?"

"Heii, kau itu sudah punya pacar, untuk apa menanyakan dia tampan atau tidak? memangnya pacarmu tidak tampan ya?"

"Ck, kau ini tentu saja tampan mana mau aku pacaran sama orang jelek."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya tampan atau tidak pada shikamaru?"

"Siapa tahu kau menyukainya!"

"Tidak Ino, aku masih mencari pemuda yang membuatku jatuh itu"

"Kau itu baka Naruto. Kau mencari pemuda tanpa tahu nama dan wajahnya?"

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Apa segitu tidak ada yang tertarik padamu sampai sampai kau terobsesi pada pemuda itu?"

"Aku rasa pencarianku ini sia sia Ino. Tapi aku ingin sekali menemuinya!"

"Sudahlah, cari saja pemuda lain untuk kau jadikan pacar. Bagaimana?"

"Haaah, baiklah!"

 _ **To: Shikamaru**_

 _ **Hai, Shika. Aku disekolah**_

 _ **Ada apa kau menghubungiku?**_

Lalu Naruto menekan tombol send. Tak lama ponsel Naruto bergetar lagi

 _ **From: Shikamaru**_

 _ **Tidak apa-apa hanya mengecek saja. Siapa tahu nomornya salah. :)**_

 _ **To: Shikamaru**_

 _ **Kau fikir aku akan menipumu? Tidak.**_

 _ **Aku bukan orang seperti itu :p**_

Naruto menunggu lagi balasan pesan dari Shikamaru.

 _ **From: Shikamaru**_

 _ **Benarkah? Hey aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?**_

 _ **To: Shikamaru**_

 _ **Memangnya kau mau bertanya apa?**_

 _ **From: Shikamaru**_

 _ **Apa kau mengenal Sakura?**_

 _ **To: Shikamaru**_

 _ **Sakura? Kau mengenalnya?**_

 _ **Apakah Sakura yang kau maksud itu Haruno Sakura?**_

 _ **From: Shikamaru**_

 _ **Ya. Aku mengenalnya.**_

 _ **Dia pacarku.**_

"Ino coba lihat pesan ini!", seru Naruto.

"Mana?"

"Ini, Shikamaru bilang Sakura itu pacarnya. Bukankah kemarin Sakura bertengkar dengan Karin dan memperebutkan Sasuke?"

"Kau benar, coba kau tanya apa benar itu Shikamaru atau mungkin Sasuke?"

"Tunggu, aku balas dulu"

 _ **To: Shikamaru**_

 _ **Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Setahuku kekasih Sakura itu Sasuke.**_

 _ **From: Shikamaru**_

 _ **Sasuke. Ini nomor ponselku. Shikamaru hanya memakainya sejak kemarin.**_

"Ino sepertinya dugaanmu benar"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"No yang menghubungiku itu nomor Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya meminjamnya saja. Aku pusing Ino. Biarkan saja!"

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang Naru, sudah sore!"

"Ayo."

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto bergegas mandi kemudian menghampiri Kushina a.k.a kaasan Naruto didapur untuk membantunya memasak.

"Nah Naru, bisa kau bantu kaachan membuat sup miso?"

"baiklah kaachan"

Tak lama hanya dua puluh menit kemudian sup miso yang Naruto buat telah jadi. Saatnya makan malam yang hanya ada Naruto, Kushina dan juga Minato yang baru saja pulang.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri touchan!"

"Kau membantu kaachan memasak tidak?"

"Iya touchan, hari ini Naru memasak sup miso untuk makan malam!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita cicipi masakanmu touchan sudah lapar!"

Makan malampun berlangsung dengan sedikit senda gurau diantara Naruto dan sang tousan. Sebuah rutinitas yang terkadang dilewatkan namun bisa sangat membuat sebuah keluarga menjadi harmonis.

"Nee, touchan kaachan Naru ke kamar dulu ya, tak apa kan Naru tidak membantu kaachan beres beres meja?"

"Ya sudah, biar touchan yang membantu kaachanmu. Kau istirahatlah dan belajar yang rajin ya?"

"Roger Komandan!", dengan gaya hormat Naruto menyahuti ucapan Minato.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk naik ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga sederhana yang harmonis. Meskipun tousannya hanya bekerja sebagai pekerja kantoran dan sang kaasan hanya sebagai ibu rumah tangga, namun semua kebutuhan Naruto bisa dipenuhi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto merupakan anak tunggal, dan dibulan Oktober tahun ini Naruto akan genap berusia tujuh belas tahun. Tidak seperti gadis remaja lainnya, Naruto tak pernah berfikir untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Hanya sekedar makan malam bersama bersama kedua orang tuanya itu sudah cukup membuat hatinya bahagia. Melihat kedua orang tuanya sangat harmonis menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

Sesampainya dikamar, Naruto duduk didepan balkon kamar yang pintunya terbuka. Terlihat sinar rembulan yang menyinari malam yang mulai larut. Naruto memasang earphone pada telinganya, kemudian menyalakan mp3 yang menjadi playlist favoritnya.

Sedang asyik asyiknya bersenandung, ponsel Naruto bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _ **From: Shika-Suke**_

 _ **Kau sedang apa?**_

 _ **To: Shika-Suke**_

 _ **Sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Shikamaru atau Sasuke?**_

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang pengirim, Naruto malah membalas pertanyaan dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi. Ya nama kontak itu Shika-Suke karena setahu Naruto yang memberikan nomor itu adalah Shikamaru. Tapi siang tadi semuanya menjadi membingungkan setelah Sasuke mengaku jika nomor itu adalah miliknya.

 _ **From: Shika-Suke**_

 _ **Aku Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya meminjam ponselku dan menyimpan nomor ponselmu diponselku.**_

 _ **To:Shika-Suke**_

 _ **Oooh, jadi ada apa kau menghubungiku?**_

 _ **From:Shika-Suke**_

 _ **Apa aku mengganggumu? Aku sedang bosan. Jadi aku mencari hiburan dengan menghubungimu.**_

 _ **To: Shika-Suke**_

 _ **Jika kau ingin hiburan datang saja ke taman hiburan. Kenapa malah menghubungiku? Dasar aneh. :3**_

 _ **From:Shika-Suke**_

 _ **Kau benar. Tapi aku tidak suka keramaian. Jadi aku menghubungi nomor ini saja. Jadi siapa namamu? Disini ditulis Naruto, apa itu namamu?**_

 _ **To: Shika-Suke**_

 _ **Ya itu namaku.**_

"Haaah, sebaiknya aku ganti saja nama kontaknya.", Naruto mengganti nama kontak Shika-Suke menjadi Sasuke.

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

 _ **Jadi kau kenal dengan Sakura?**_

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **Ya aku mengenalnya, dia sahabatku. Sudah lama aku bersahabat dengannya. Memangnya ada apa kau menanyakannya?**_

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

 _ **Apa kau tahu dia memiliki kekasih?**_

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **Sejujurnya aku sudah lama tidak lagi bicara dengannya. Aku kesal karena dia sering membolos dan tak pernah bercerita apapun padaku ataupun Ino juga Hinata. Apalagi setelah aku melihatnya berciuman dengan seorang pemuda yang tak jelas dipinggir jalan tempo hari. Aku semakin tak mengenalinya**_

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

 _ **Sakura berciuman dengan seorang pemuda dipinggir jalan? Kau melihat pemuda itu?**_

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **Aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas hanya saja pemuda itu menggunakan motor ducati dengan rambut yang diikat. Ah ya, Sasuke aku tidak pernah tahu kau sebelumnya. Apa kau sekolah di KHS juga?**_

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

 _ **Ya aku sekolah di KHS kelas 11. Kau sendiri?**_

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **Aku juga kelas 11 gedung 2b. Aku hanya tahu namamu tapi tak pernah tahu kau itu seperti apa.**_

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

 _ **Hn. Kau tidak tidur?**_

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **Huum. Aku akan pergi tidur sekarang. Oyashumi, Sasuke. ;)**_

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

 _ **Hn. Oyashumi**_

 **.**

 **.**

Haripun berganti dan Naruto kembali menjalani aktifitas seperti biasanya, sekolah. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Hari hari Naruto selalu dihantui oleh pesan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke meskipun Naruto tak tahu seperti apa wajah Sasuke. Meskipun Naruto sering mendengar namanya, namun tak pernah sekalipun melihat orang seperti apa Sasuke itu.

"Hey Naruto, akhir akhir ini kau sering sekali berchating ria dengan ponselmu."

"I-iya Naru, kau seperti me-memiliki dunia sendiri a-akhir akhir i-ini"

"Kau ingat pesan yang kau baca tempo hari Ino?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu yang dari Shikamaru menanyakan Sakura itu"

"Ooh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ternyata dia itu Sasuke. Katanya sih kekasih Sakura."

"Kau sering chating dengan dia Naru?"

"Tidak begitu sering, hanya saja aku merasa aneh"

"A-aneh ke-kenapa?"

"Saat aku mengatakan Sakura berciuman dengan seorang pemuda tempo hari, sepertinya itu Sasuke. Karena dia menanyakan pemuda itu. Apakah aku melihatnya atau tidak"

"Ya ampun Naruto, kau itu terlalu polos ya!"

"Memangnya kenapa Ino?", tanya Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan bermasalah dengan Sakura. Kau itu jangan cerita sembarangan tahu!"

"aku tidak mengerti, maksudmu apa?"

"Be-begini Naru, kau akan me-mendapat ma-masalah jika kau berbi-bicara seperti i-itu pada Sa-sasuke."

"Bukankah itu tidak apa apa ya?"

"Dasar Naru no baka, tidak apa apa apanya? Kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri tahu!"

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah Sakura dengan langkah lebar menghampirinya meja Naruto. Dilemparnya tas miliknya keatas meja kemudian menarik tangan Naruto agar mengikutinya.

"Hey Sakura sakit, kau kenapa haah?"

"Diam!", Sakura menghempaskan kasar tangan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa?"

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Untuk apa kau bilang pada Sasuke jika aku berciuman dengan pemuda lain?"

"Aku memang melihatmu berciuman dengan seorang pemuda dipinggir jalan didepan toko persimpangan jalan didepan sana, dengan masih menggunakan seragam padahal kau tidak masuk sekolah"

"Kapan kau melihatku?"

"dua minggu yang lalu, dengan Ino aku melihatmu!"

"Hey Forehead apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto"

"Ini bukan urusanmu Pig!"

"Ini menjadi urusanku, karena kau menyakiti Naruto!"

"Jadi kau membelanya Pig?"

"Ya aku membelanya, karena Naruto aku sadar ternyata teman yang selama ini aku khawatirkan tak pernah menghiraukan aku, Naruto juga Hinata. Teman macam apa kau?", bentak Ino.

"Kau, aku membencimu Pig dan kau Naruto kau bukan lagi temanku. Kau, aku membencimu!"

 **Plaaaaaakkkkk...**

"Seharusnya kau sadar siapa kau Sakura. Kau bahkan berubah, tidak pernah lagi kau berkumpul bersama kami. Kau sering membolos. Kau tak pernah menganggap kami sebagai temanmu lagi. Jadi siapa yang salah, Haaah?", teriak Hinata.

Semua orang terkesiap melihat kemarahan Hinata pada Sakura yang seenaknya membenci Ino dan Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri tidak pernah bercerita ataupun berkumpul bersama dengan Naruto, Ino dan Hinata.

"Hi-hinata!", seru Sakura terbata.

"Sakura, pernahkah kau memikirkan kami saat kita sudah sekolah di KHS? pernahkah kau berkumpul bersama kami seperti saat dulu kita sekolah di Junior High School? Kapan terakhir kali kau bercerita pada kami, jawab?"

"Itu...", Sakura tertunduk.

"Apa kau bisa menjawabnya, heh Sakura?", tanya Ino.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita masuk kelas saja Ino. Ayo Hinata jangan pikirkan dia. Jika dia teman kita dia tak akan bertingkah seperti itu!", seru Naruto.

"Ba-baik Naru"

Bukan hanya Naruto yang merasa perubahan Sakura begitu drastis. Dulu Sakura begitu aktif, rajin dan juga sangat terbuka. Tapi sekarang berbanding terbalik semuanya berubah menjadi kebalikannya. Bukan hanya menjadi kasar dan sering membolos tapi Sakura juga gampang tersulut emosi entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Naruto, Ino, maupun Hinata tak lagi membahas tentang Sakura semenjak kejadian tadi pagi. Tanpa terucapun mereka mengerti sebaiknya melupakan sejenak masalah Sakura agar semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time...**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan berdiam diri diatap sekolah. Hari kian terik dan cuaca semakin panas. Tapi angin yang berhembus memberikan hawa sejuk ditengah teriknya sinar matahari.

Naruto memejamkan mata seraya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Naruto tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikanya sedari tadi.

"Damai, aku suka angin dan langit cerah seperti hari ini", tutur Naruto dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Tuhan, jika kau mengijinkan aku menemukan pemuda itu. Maka aku akan menjaganya", lanjut Naruto.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau cari?", tanya seorang pemuda.

"Kau, siapa kau?"

"Hn."

"Kau datang tiba tiba dan bertanya, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Kau suka langit cerah?", bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Sang pemuda malah kembali bertanya.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya", jawab Naruto tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Kenapa?!", tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Karena langit cerah selalu membawa keceriaan untuk semua orang"

"Begitu."

Naruto membalikkan badannya, dan menatap pemuda yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara. _'Tuhan kau mendengar doaku!'_ , batinnya. Dihadapanya tengah berdiri seorang pemuda emo bersurai raven yang sebagian rambutnya diikat, menyisakan anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Memberikan kesan santai namun cool.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri disampingnya. Dengan seulas senyum yang ditunjukkan, pemuda itu berhasil membuat mata Naruto tidak berkedip.

"Hn. Apa kau Naruto?"

"Ya, dari mana kau tahu namaku dan siapa kau?"

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Jadi kau..."

"Ya, aku yang selalu mengirimimu pesan."

"salam kenal ya, Sasuke?", dengan senyum tulusnya Naruto mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke.

"Hn", Sasuke menjabat tangan Naruto sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Jadi, apa kau benar sahabat Sakura?"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Sakura baru saja putus. Dia membohongiku. Entahlah, aku rasa dia hanya mempermainkanku"

"Mengapa seperti itu?"

"Karena dia telah berselingkuh, dia selalu membohongiku dan sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya."

"Eh, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Begini, temanku Shikamaru menyukai Sakura. Tapi Sakura menyukaiku, dan akhirnya Shikamaru berpura pura menjadi aku saat chating dengannya. Dan konsekeuensinya jika Shikamaru akan bertemu dengan Sakura aku yang menggantikannya!"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau tak perlu mengerti, aku hanya bercerita padamu!'

"Baiklah"

"Jadi maukah kau berteman denganku?"

"Bukankah selama ini kita sudah berteman meskipun kita tidak saling mengetahui diri masing masing?"

"Hn. Dobe!"

"Apa kau bilang Teme?"

"Dobe"

"Kau menyebalkan Teme!"

Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus menanggapi tingkah childish Naruto. _'kawaii..',_ batin Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Benang merah yang tadinya terpisah memulai untuk saling menyambung untuk memulai ikatan yang selama ini tengah direncanakan. Tanpa Naruto dan Sasuke sadari pertemuan ini akan menjadi dari awal segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Semakin Hari Naruto semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke merasakan kenyamanan dan merasa diperhatikan oleh Naruto. Sasuke adalah seorang anak broken home yang tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuanya. Sasuke tinggal bersama kakaknya sejak dia kecil. Bahkan ada yang bilang, jika orang tua Sasuke adalah seorang pejabat Negara. Namun tak ada satupun yang mengetahui itu semua.

Sasuke sering sekali mengunjungi Naruto dikelasnya, meskipun ada Sakura disana. Kini Sakura sangat membenci Naruto, karena kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata tidak keberatan Naruto dekat dengan siapapun karena memang seharusnya bisa berteman dengan siapa saja bukan?

Bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang kini mencoba mendekati Naruto, tapi hampir semua pemuda yang mengenal Naruto pasti akan langsung dekat karena sifat Naruto yang sangat care dan jiga welcome terhadap sesama siswa KHS.

"Naru, bisakah kau mengantarku ke rumah sakit siang nanti?", tanya Sasuke saat menghampiri Naruto dikelasnya.

"Memangnya ada apa kai ke rumah sakit teme?"

"Aku hanya cek up saja, bisa tidak?"

"Baiklah"

Naruto yang baru saja berdiri untuk pergi ke kantin bersama dengan Ino, Hinata dan juga Sasuke mendadak terjatih karena tubuhnya ditabrak oleh Sakura yang dengan sengaja menubrukkan bahunya ke bahu Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lagukan Forehead?"

"Memberi pelajaran pada nona sok polos!"

"Sudahlah Ino, biarkan saja dia", seru Sasuke.

"Tapi dia keterlaluan Sasu!"

"Dia itu hanya gadia pembohong yang mencari kesalahan orang lain untuk dimanfaatkan, sudah biarkan saja dia!", lanjut Sasuke

"Kau membela dia Sasuke?"

"Semuanya sudah jelas, jika aku harus memilih antara kau dna Naruto. Sudah pasti aku memilih Naruto, dia tidak sepertimu yang suka berbohong dan memanfaatkan orang lain!"

Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri, dan menggandengnya keluar kelas dan langsung diikuti Ino dan Hinata dari belakangnya. Tak ada seorangpun yang menghiraukan Sakura karena sikapnya yang sudah keterlaluan. Bahkan teman sekelasnyapun hanya memandang datar perangai Sakura yang kian hari kian berubah itu.

"Sasuke, terimakasih sudah menolongku!", tutur Naruto.

"Hn."

.

.

Skip Time...

.

.

Bel pertanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar di KHS sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, namun Naruto masih berdiri didepan gerbang menunggu Sasuke yang memintanya untuk menemani cek up ke rumah sakit.

Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh, Sasuke tidak memberi kabar. Bahkan Ino tadi pergi dengan terburu buru, sedangkan Hinata sudah pulang di jemput oleh Nejii sepupunya.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke dimana?", tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali masuk ke halaman sekolah. Mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang tengah membuatnya menunggu hampir lima belas menit memang melelahkan. Apalagi gedung KHS yang sangat besar dan terdiri dari tiga bangunan utama. Lalu Naruto harus memulai mencari Sasuke dari mana? Kelasnya saja sudah kosong tidak ada siswa yang masih tinggal didalamnya.

"Haaah, melelahkan..!", seru Naruto.

Naruto berjalan melewati ruang praktek biologi di lantai tiga gedung C KHS. Terdengar suara rintihan dari dalam ruang laboratorium itu. Naruto mengikuti arah suara itu, dengan perlahan Naruto membuka pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Naruto tidak membuka semua, hanya cukup untuk melihat saja. Namun Naruto menemukan Sasuke tengah mencium seorang gadis. 'Tidak mungkin...!', batin Naruto. Apa yang kini dilihatnya sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Hatinya terasa sakit, tanpa sadar Naruto meneteskan air mata.

"Kau bohong padaku Suke!", tuturnya.

Naruto menutup pintu laboratorium, membiarkan Sasuke yang sedang larut dalam kegiatan biologisnya dengan Sakura. Entah apa yang kini dirasakan Naruto. Yang jelas semua ini membuatnya merasakan kecewa, marah dan merasa dibohongi Sasuke.

Naruto merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dibukanya aplikasi pesan diponselnya, kemudian Naruto membuka salah satu pesan yang itu dari Sasuke.

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

 _ **Naru, aku menyukaimu. Apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku?**_

Dipandanginya lekat lekat pesan yang dikirim Sasuke sebelum jam pulang sekolah berbunyi tadi. Baru sekejap Naruto merasa senang, namun kini Naruto merasa dihempaskan kedasar bumi tergelap. Naruto sudah menyukai Sasuke sedari awal ia melihatnya dikoridor saat pertama masuk KHS. Namun Naruto sadar Sasuke adalah mantan kekasih Sakura, dan Naruto menghargai perasaan Sakura.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, kini perasaannya hancur. Semuanya tak seperti yang tengah diharapkan. Hatinya sakit, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya kini. Naruto kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Di Laboratorium...

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?", tanya Sasuke.

"Aku menginginkanmu, bukankah kita biasa melakukannya?"

"Itu dulu, aku tak lagi menginginkanmu. Aku menyukai orang lain. Jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

"Tidak Suke, Kau milikku. Hanya aku!"

"Aku bukan milikmu, aku pergi!"

Sakura berusaha untuk menggoda Sasuke agar kembali berhubungan dengannya. Namun Sasuke benar benar menolaknya meskipun Sakura sudah hampir melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya. Namun apa yang didapatkan Sakura adalah sebuah pukulan telak dan membuat Sakura tertohok hatinya. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Sakura keatas meja. Dan meninggalkannya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang baru saja melihat adegan panas, meskipun salah paham didepan matanya. Berjalan gontai dengan air mata membasahi kedua pipinya. Sasuke melihat siluet Naruto yang berbelok di ujung koridor.

"Sial, dia pasti melihatnya!"

Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto yang tengah menuruni anak tangga. Sasuke langsung menahan tangan Naruto dan membalikkan badannya. Sasuke melihat kedua mata Naruto yang sembab karena menangis. Namun Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke tanpa menatap wajahnya. Kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Naruto tunggu"

"Lanjutkan saja apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama Sakura dilaboratorium, tak usah perdulikan aku!", tutur Naruto.

"Kau melihatnya, itu tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan Naruto"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau fikir aku bisa dibodohi? Sudah jelas semuanya teme!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Naruto!"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau masih menyukai Sakura kembalilah padanya aku tak apa!"

"Naruto!", teriak Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Dengar Sasuke, mungkin ini saatnya aku jujur padamu. Aku sudah menyukaimu di hari pertama aku masuk KHS. Saat itu aku melihatmu dari samping, kau begitu tampan dengan jaket kulit hitam yang melekat pas ditubuhmu, dengan helm yang kau bawa kau terlihat menyilaukan mataku. aku berusaha mencarimu tapi tidak menemukanmu. Dan saat aku berkenalan denganmu ternyata Tuhan mendegar doaku. Aku bertemu pertama kalinya secara langsung denganmu saat aku menghabiskan waktu diatap sekolah waktu itu. Kau tahu Suke, aku merasa senang sekali. Dan hari ini kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, tapi harus aja aku melihat adegan panas antara kau dan Sakura, jadi mana yang haris aku percaya Sasuke?", dengan deraian air mata Naruto bercerita.

"Benarkah kau sudah menyukaiku sejak awal kau masuk KHS?", tanya Sasuke namun Naruto tak menjawabnya.

"Naru maafkan aku. aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Sakura dilaboratorium. Dia menggodaku. dan pergi meninggalkannya. Percayalah!"

"Siapa kau, hingga aku harus percaya padamu?", tanya Naruto.

"Aku kekasihmu, jadi percayalah padaku!"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius Naruto!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau dibodohi"

"Tapi aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku!"

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Naruto?"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Naruto, jawablah!"

"Berikan aku waktu Suke, aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang!"

"Tidak bisa, kau harus menjawabnya sekarang!"

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku!"

"Jawab sekarang, atau kau tidak ku ijinkan pulang!", Sasuke menuruni tangga dan menghalangi jalan untuk Naruto lewati.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan menjawabnya!"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawabanku adalah..."

"Hn?"

"Aku akan menjawabnya besok!"

Tanpa Naruto duga, Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dan menghimpitnya pada tembok samping tangga tempat mereka berdiri. Sasuke melumat bibir ranum Naruto, namun Naruto tidak melawan. Naruto membiarkannya dan perlahan membalas ciuman Sasuke. Kalian bisa bayangkan, rasa yang lama terpendam dan kini terbalas meskipun kau dibohongi bukankah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto? Memberikan kesempatan meskipun tengah dibohongi?

"Kau membalas ciumanku, dan kau kekasihku sekarang Naruto!", bisik Sasuke.

Naruto yang hanya terdiam hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya. Yah, Naruto tahu mungkin dia akan disebut sebagai penghianat oleh Sakura. Tapi bukankah Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sakura? Bahkan Inopun tidak peduli padanya lagi. Sedangkan Hinata selalu mendukung apapun yang dilakukan Naruto dan Ino.

"Kau jahat Sasuke!"

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu Naruto, kau terlalu berharga untuk tersakiti!"

Namun tak ada yang tahu jika sikap asli Sasuke yang sangat tempramental belum terlihat. Semuanya menunggu untuk segera diketahui oleh Naruto. Naruto yang sangat polos, lugu, dan juga baik hati akan menghadapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat tempramen, egois, dan juga tak meneriman sebuah penolakan.

Mampukah Naruto menghadapi semua konsekuensi dari apa yang telah diinginkannya? Melawan dan berusaha untuk merubah sedikit demi sedikit sifat Sasuke, bersabar dan terus tabah menghadapi orang yang sangat dicintainya? Mendapatkan balasan dari apa yang telah diperjuangkannya? Semuanya berawal dari satu langkah, menerima Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya. Dan membiarkan Sasuke hidup dan menguasai hatinya. Membutakan akal sehatnya dan membuatnya menjadi sosok gadis yang kuat dalam menghadapi semua permasalahan yang ditimbulkan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 update... gimana gimana? masih belum ngerti ya? Gomen, tapi dari mulai chapter depan masalah Naruto akan kian rumit namun semuanya akan bermuara pada Sasuke. Siapa yang setuju Naruto dinistakan kembali? hahaha**

 **Saya gkk nyangka responnya bakal sebanyak ini, arigatou ya minna buat yg udc ngefollow, ngfav, sama yang udc ngluangin waktunya buat ngriview Fic abal punya saya ini.. khe...khe...khe**

 **Sebenarnya saya udc ngtik sampe chap 6, chap 7 nya mandeg krena saya lembir kerja trus, giliran plang ngantuk fitambah lgii bulan ramadhan jadii gkk bisa berfantasi liar buat nostain s Naru-chan... mohon pengertiannya ya minna...**

 **Tak apa ya, Naru-chan aku nistakan kembali di Fic ini. baiklah, mohon riviewnya ya minna...**

 **salam,**

 **Yoona Ramdanii**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- To Little To Late -**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Fem Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rated : M**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hurt, Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin abal, mungkin Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana mana, gkk sesuai EYD, bahasa absurd, nyeleneh, seenaknya, alur kecepetan.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Bertahun tahun Naruto mencoba melupakan sosok pria yang sangat dicintainya. Yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan memperjuangkannya. Namun membuat Naruto menyerah karena cintanya tak pernah membuat pria itu berubah. Dan kini pria yang selama ini Naruto rindukan menampakan lagi dirinya lagi dihadapannya. Meskipun bukan sebuah kesengajaan, namun itu cukup membuat Naruto kembali mengingat masa mas dimana Naruto memperjungkan pria itu.

"Apa kabarmu, Naruto?", tanya sang pemuda.

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

Dengan sisa sisa keberanian Naruto menghadapi dan bertatap muka langsung dengan pria yang dicintainya. Namun Naruto tak bisa menahan semuanya lebih lama. potongan potongan kenangan manis dan menyakitkan berusaha saling mendahului untuk masuk kedalam fikirannya. Mengorek kembali luka lama yang sebenarnya bisa terobati dengan melihatnya lagi.

"Aku tidak begitu baik. Kemana saja kau selama ini Naruto, aku merindukanmu."

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi!"

"Kau membenciku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya tak ingin teringat masa lalu"

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku mencintaimu"

Dalam sekejap potongan potongan kenangan yang telah Naruto kubur kini menyeruak, menyesakan dadanya. Detak jantungnya kini semakin cepat, rahangnya mengeras, deru nafasnya berubah gelisah. Dan matanya terpejam, kembali berputar kenangan yang dulu pernah dialaminya namun telah lama terkubur dan tak terjamah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback On...**

 **.**

Hari yang cerah sangat cocok untuk mengahabiskan waktu bersama orang terkasih. Begitu juga Naruto yang kini tengah bersama Sasuke. Naruto tahu, Sasuke tidak suka keramaian. Dan karena alasan itulah mereka berada disini. Dipinggir sungai dengan pemandangan pegunungan dan udara yang sejuk.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Namun entah apa yang kini difikirkan Sasuke. Hanya terdiam dan memandang kosong tanpa tahu apa yang mengganggu fikirannya. Ini biasa terjadi namun akan berakhir dengan sebuah hal yang tak akan terduga.

"Ne Suke, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

"Hn"

"Kau selalu menjawabku seperti itu, tapi aku tak mengerti. Jawablah yang benar Suke!"

"Kau berisik"

"Kau selalu saja begitu, baiklah sebaiknya aku pulang"

"Untuk apa kau pulang?"

"Lebih baik aku pulang, dari pada aku disini bersama denganmu tapi seperti sendirian"

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Sudah aku katakan Suke, aku ingin pulang"

"Aku tanya untuk apa kau pulang?"

"Aku bukan patung Suke, yang bisa kau diamkan dan biarkan. Bukankah aku ini kekasihmu? Tapi sepertinya kau tak menganggapku ada. Jadi aku ingin pulang"

 _ **Plaaaaaaaak...**_

Naruto tak tahu apa yang sebenarmya terjadi, tapi wajahnya terasa panas dan perih. Menyebabkan telinganya berdengung dan tak bisa menggerakan lagi rahangnya untuk berbicara. Hanya air mata yang kini menetes dari iris sapphire miliknya. Naruto menangis dalam diam dan hanya mematung, hingga Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jangan pernah kau meninggalkanku.", Naruto masih terdiam tak berkutik.

"Aku tak ingin kau tinggalah disini bersamaku, nanti kau baru boleh pulang jika aku ijinkan", Naruto masih terdiam tak menyahuti ataupun bergerak dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Jawab aku Naruto!", Sasuke berteriak tepat ditelinga Naruto dan berhasil membuat Naruto terduduk dengan air mata yang masih menetes.

"Kau bisa bicara tidak, hah?"

"Kau menamparku Suke?"

"Jawab yang benar!", Sasuke kembali berteriak.

"Kau melukaiku", hanya ungkapan rasa terkejut dan tak percaya yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Lalu apa maumu, hah?", emosi Sasuke memuncak.

"Aku ingin pulang Suke, aku kira kau pemuda yang baik. Bahkan aku telah memberikan segala yang kupunya untukmu. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan darimu Suke?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku Naruto!"

"Baru saja kau meniduriku dan sekarang kau telah menamparku. Kau fikir aku ini apa?",Naruto berteriak dan terisak.

"Lihat aku Suke, pernahkah aku menyakitimu? Atau mengecewakanmu?", lanjut Naruto terisak.

"Sekarang apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin pulang Sasuke, kau tak usah mengantarku. Aku pulang."

Naruto mengambil tas yang disampirkan pada bahunya. Merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya, dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Naruto sedikit tertatih dalam berjalan karena melewati jalan setapak yang akan menghubungkan tempat itu dengan jalan raya. Namun sebelum Naruto sampai dijalan besar, Sasuke menarik lengannya dan menuntunnya dengan kasar untuk mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, aku ingin pulang!"

"Ikut aku!"

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang teme!"

"Bisa diam tidak, dan berhenti menangis!", teriak Sasuke dengan menghempaskan Naruto hingga terjatuh ditanah.

"Kau kasar Sasuke,"

"Lalu setelah kau tahu aku kasar, kau mau apa?"

"sudah aku bilang padamu berapa kali, aku ingin pulang. Pulang!", teriak Naruto. Dan sebuah tamparan kembali berhasil mendarat dipipi gempal Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau berani teriak padaku,memangnya kau siapa hah?"

Naruto hanya terisak dan memegang pipinya yang perih dan terasa panas akibat tamparan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bukan seperti ini yang Naruto inginkan. Naruto menyayangi Sasuke dan begitu mencintainya. Tapi apa yang Naruto dapatkan, ini hanya sebagian kecil dari apa yang pernah Sasuke lakukan. Hanya ucapan kasar itu sudah biasa Naruto dengar dari Sasuke. Tapi sebuah tamparan benar benar membuat Naruto merasa kecewa dan sangat tersakiti.

"Lalu apa maumu Suke?"

"Kau ingin pulang? pergilah dan jangan kau datang lagi padaku!", teriak Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang."

Naruto berdiri dari posisi terduduknya,membersihkan kotoran tanah yang menempel pada celananya sambil berjalan. Tanpa menatap Sasuke, Naruto menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya. Merapikan rambutnya untuk menutupi luka lebam disekitar pipinya yang menjadi tempat tamparan Sasuke bersarang.

 _'Apa salahku Kami-sama, aku mencintainya dan selama ini begitu sabar menghadapi segala sikap dingin Sasuke padaku. Bisakah kau memberiku kekuatan untuk terus berada disampingnya hingga batasku? Aku mohon Kami-sama aku begitu mencintainya'_ , Naruto selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Namun perilaku yang diterima Naruto selalu berbeda. Sasuke bisa bersikap manis jika menginginkan Naruto. Tapi bisa berubah menjadi kasar, egois dan juga tempramen tanpa sebab dan Naruto menjadi tempat Sasuke melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Seperti saat Ini, berjalan sendirian dengan fikiran kosong. Hari berubah menjadi gelap dan suhu terasa semakin dingin. Naruto masih berjalan menelusuri jalan tanpa tentu arah. Air mata masih setia menemani Naruto. Langit seolah tahu apa yang menyelimuti hati Naruto. Perlahan hujanpun turun dan membasahi jalanan kota Konoha.

Naruto hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang yang tangannya digulung hingga siku. Celana pendek diatas lutut dan sepatu _sk*ters_ yang membalut kakinya yang memucat karena kedinginan. Surai kuning keemasannya basah. Bibirnya membiru dan tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar.

 _'Apa aku salah telah mencintainya, Kami-sama'_ , Naruto terus bertanya dalam hati. didalam tasnya, ponsel Naruto terus bergetar namun tak kunjung Naruto menjawab panggilan itu. Naruto terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Saat Naruto akan menyeberangi jalan, Naruto tak menyadari jika sebuah mini bus akan melintas, seorang pemuda yang mengendarai motor melihat Naruto yang tak menyadari jika sedikit saja terlambat menyelamatkanya. Naruto pasti telah mengalami ke celakaan. Pemuda itu membiarkan motornya berhenti dipinggir jalan, lalu membuka helm yang dikenakannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu berlari menerjang tubuh Naruto yang masih berjalan menyeberangi jalan ditengah hujan. Pemuda itu berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto meskipun harus terhempas dan membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto berguling karena dorongan yang disebabkan pemuda itu. Naruto masih tak menyadari apa yang terjadi, matanya terpejam dan masih terisak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Kau ingin mati, kau ingin meninggalkanku?

 _'Kami-sama apakah aku bermimpi mendengar suara Sasuke? Aku tak ingin meninggalkannya.'_ , batin Naruto. Naruto masih memejamkan matanya. Namun kesadarannya mulai hilang, karena kedinginan dan begitu tertekannya Naruto atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Hei dobe. Kau ingin meninggalkanku?", tanya pemuda itu a.k.a Sasuke.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya yang telah sembab akibat menangis dan bertambah bengkak karena iritasi air hujan. Naruto masih berada didalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke...", dan sekejap Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **.**

 **Flashback Off...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, aku merindukanmu."

"Kau selalu mengatakannya seperti dulu Suke"

"Tapi..."

"aku juga merindukanmu"

"Kau tidak membohongikukan, Naruto?"

"Aku selalu berkata jujur padamu Suke, tapi seperti yang kau tahu. Aku tidak mendapatkan kepercayaanmu"

"Aku menyesal Naruto"

"Penyesalan tidak datang diawal Sasuke. Penyesalan akan datang terlambat. Seperti saat ini"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Kau ingat saat aku pergi meninggalkanmu disungai waktu itu? Dan aku hampir tertabrak mini bus yang melintas saat hujan dulu Suke?", tanya Naruto. Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau menamparku, dan menyuruhku untuk tidak mendatangimu lagi. Tapi kau malah datang padaku disaat aku membutuhkanmu!"

Sasuke terdiam, memandangi gadisnya yang telah lama dirindukannya. Sasuke mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi seperti yang naruto ucapkan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menatap tangannya yang kini berada diatas meja kafe tempat Sasuke tak sengaja melihat Naruto sedang duduk sendirian menikmati segelas _espresso_ panas kesukaanya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku telah bersikap kasar padamu"

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Suke. Aku selalu memaafkanmu meski kau tak memintanya padaku"

Naruto tersenyum lembut namun Sasuke bisa melihat sorot masa kerinduan dan juga terluka dalam tatapan mata Naruto. Sasuke tahu benar apa saja ya g telah dia perbuat pada Naruto hingga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan meninggalkannya dan memilih untuk pergi ke paris empat tahun lalu. Perasaan bersalah itu selalu menghantui Sasuke. Meskipun telah mencoba melupakannya, tapi hanya Naruto yang mampu mengimbangi dan membuat Sasuke terjatuh dalam cinta Naruto.

Sasuke tahu betapa hatinya merindukan dekapan hangat menatap tangan Naruto, dan terbayang lagi masa lalu yang sangat dirindukannya. Bahkan hingga saat ini, Sasuke masih merasakan sentuhannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback On...**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang duduk disebuah taman bunga dipinggiran kota Konoha. Dengan pemandangan indah dihadapannya, Naruto bisa melihat keindahan yang begitu besar. Pohon Sakura yang berguguran menggugurkan daunnya menambah kesan bahagia yang tertinggal dalam hatinya.

Dan Sasuke yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya dalam pangkuan Naruto seakan terhanyut dengan belayan tangan Naruto dikepalanya. Terasa lembut dan begitu nyaman. Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto dari bawah, begitu menyilaukannya dan membuat Sasuke tertarik kedalam grafitasi keinginan untuk memiliki sapphirenya selalu menghanyutkan pandangannya agar tidak berpaling dari Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback Off...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu Naruto, tak ada lagi yang mengusap kepalaku selembut sentuhan tanganmu"

"Kau selalu memintaku melakukannya bukan?"

"Karena aku tak ingin ada pria lain yang tertidur diatas pangkuanmu dan merasakan sentuhan itu."

"Kau selalu protektif seperti biasanya, eh?"

"Mungkin jika aku diberi kesempatan lagi, aku ingin merasakan sentuhan itu lagi darimu"

"Kau terlalu berharap Sasuke!"

"Seperti ucapanmu dulu, mengharapkan apa yang kau perjuangkan itu tidak begitu?"

"Jadi kau berharap padaku?"

"Ya aku masih mengharapkanmu, Naruto!"

Naruto memutus kontak mata dengan Sasuke, karena tatapan itu membuatnya kembali teringat masa masa dimana Naruto berusaha mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback On...**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menjalani hari seperti biasanya, sekolah dan ketika waktu bel pulang berbunyi Naruto langsung pergi ketempat biasanya ia menunggu Sasuke. Orang tua Naruto tak pernah tahu jika putrinya telah memiliki kekasih. Namun tak pernah berkomentar jika Naruto pulang terlambat ataupun pergi bersama temannya.

Ino dan Hinata tahu benar apa yang dilakukan Naruto, maka dari itu mereka selalu mendukung apapun yang dilakukan Naruto. Termasuk hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Meskipun Sakura selalu saja membuat Naruto tertekan karena dituduh merebut Sasuke. Namun Naruto selalu beranggapan jika seseorang tidak lagi memiliki hubungan apapun selain pertemanan maka orang itu berhak menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun. Karena cinta atau perasaan tak akan pernah bisa dituntut untuk selalu mencintai satu orang.

"Jadi sekarang kau akan pergi ketaman belakang Naru, janji ya besok kita pergi bersama?"

"Iya Ino aku janji, nah sekarang aku duluan ya?"

"Ha-hati hati Na-Naruto"

"Baiklah, kalian juga hati hati ya?"

"Jaa!"

"Jaa..."

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke taamn belakang menunggu Sasuke. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Hari ini begitu menyesakkan hatinya. Teringat ucapan Sakura saat istirahat.

"Kau curang, kau penghianat dan kau bukan temanku!"

"Aku tak masalah kai sebut penghianat dan curang Sakura. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau merebut Sasuke dariku"

"Sekarang kau tanya Sasuke,apa aku merebutnya darimu?"

"Cih, kau selalu berkilat Naruto!"

"Apapun yang kau katakan aku tak pernah melakukannya. Meskipun ya aku berhubungan dengan Sasuke tapi itu setelah kalian putus. Dan Sasuke berhak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun bahkan sekalipun itu aku. Jika memang Sasuke tak lagi ingin berhubungan denganku aku akan melepaskannya bahkan sebelum dia memintanya!"

Guratan kesedihan masih terlihat diwajah Naruto. Tapi apa boleh buat? Bukankah jatuh cinta itu tak bisa ditentukan pada siapapun? Bahkan Naruto telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke saat pertama kali melihatnya. Dan itu jauh sebelum Sakura mengenalnya.

"Apa yang sekarang harus aku lakukan?"

"Teruslah berada disampingku, Naruto!"

"Sasuke, kau mengagetkanku Teme!"

"Hn. Sudah lama?"

"Aku baru saja sampai"

Naruto terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Naruto memandangi langit yang kini tanpa awan, terlihat membiru dan menyejukkan. Angin yang berhembuspun membawa aroma liar yang menenangkan. Indah. Ya begitu indah semua yang kini dirasakannya. Sekalipun terkadang Sasuke berlaku kasar padanya. Tapi tak mampu meruntuhkan perasaan yang dimilikinya.

Naruto terus memandangi Sasuke yang kini hanyut dalam permainan gitarnya. Sasuke memainkan sebuah lagu. Begitu damai namun Naruto tahu lirik dari lagu itu memiliki arti tersendiri baginya.

"Kau bernyanyi seperti menggambarkan dirimu sendiri Suke!"

"Hm?"

"Lelaki pembohong. Ya itu seperti dirimu"

"maksudmu?"

"Kau mencintai seseorang, tapi kau tidak jujur pada hatimu sendiri"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga"

Naruto terus memandangi Sasuke. Baginya memiliki Sasuke sudah memenuhi segala impiannya. _'Kami-sama bolehkah aku berharap, Sasuke menjadi pendampingku selamanya?'_

" Kenapa kau terus memandangiku seperti itu, dobe?"

"Bolehkan aku berharap padamu, teme?"

"Hm?"

"Jika aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang aku perjuangkan, itu tidak salahkan teme?", Sasuke tahu jika Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu berarti dia sedang serius.

"Ya, itu tidak apa. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Aku mengharapkan keajaiban darimu"

"Apa?"

"Kau berubah, menjadi sosok lelaki yang lebih baik"

"Jadi kau berfikir aku tidak baik?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu"

"Lalu?"

"Kau baik Sasuke, hanya kau sering berlaku kasar padaku. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa berubah, tidak lagi tempramen dan bisa mengerti aku!"

"Kau fikir aku tidak pernah mengerti dirimu?"

"Terkadang kau selalu egois Sasuke. Kau tak mengakui kesalahanmu bahkan kau sering tak ingin kalah dalam segala hal. Suke tidak selamanya aku ada untuk mengingatkanmu. Aku tak memaksamu, tapi bolehkah aku berharap kau bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi dari hari ini?"

"Hn."

"Aku berharap Kami-sama mendengar doaku untukmu"

Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke dan bersandar dibahunya. Sasuke sadar apa yang selama ini dilakukannya mungkin menyakiti Naruto. Tidak. Itu sangat meyakiti Naruto. Sasuke sadar dia selalu kasar jika sedang emosi bahkan pernah membiarkan Naruto menangis sendirian kala itu Sasuke marah dan melampiaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Egois memang. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya tak ingin kehilangan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback Off...**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke masih menatap rindu sosok wanita yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Sangat terlihat perubahan yang ada pada diri gadis pujaannya. Naruto kini terlihat dewasa, meskipun tidak ada yang berubah dari wajah Naruto. Masih terlihat seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya meskipun telah beumur kepala dua. Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti mengira jika Naruto adalah gadis remaja usia sekolah. Tak akan ada yang mengira jika Naruto kini adalah seorang desiner yang handal dan bahkan pakaiannya banyak digunakan oleh para entertainer.

Sasuke kini merupakan CEO dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp. yang merupakan anak perusahaan dari Sharingan Corp. yang dipimpin oleh kakaknya. Banyak wanita yang mencuri pandang, bahkan tetang terangan menggoda Sasuke meskipun Naruto duduk bersama di satu meja yang sama di cafe itu.

"Kau selalu mencuri perhatian seperti biasanya, Suke"

"Kau masih terlihat seperti anak anak Naruto"

"Haaah, itulah resiko wanita sepertiku. Ya, tapi itu menguntungkanku"

"Aku tak suka jika kau didekati pria lain"

"Memangnya kau siapa Sasuke, kau bukan keluargaku, kekasihku ataupun siapaku"

"Jujur Naruto, aku ingin kau kembali padaku"

"Kau terlalu berandai andai Suke, sudah cukup aku bertahan untuk berada disampingmu. Sebaiknya aku pulang"

"Hn. Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Kau terlalu banyak tahu tentangku saat ini Suke"

"Salahkah jika aku kini yang memperjuangkanmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tak ingin kau terlalu memasuki kehidupanku lagi"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke tepat kedalam matanya obsidiannya. Sasuke tahu perasaan Naruto masih sama. Dan Sasuke yakin Naruto masih mencintainya. Hanya butuh waktu untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku pulang Suke"

Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memandangi kepergian Naruto. Betapa sesaknya dada Naruto saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke, pria yang sangat dirindukannya. _'_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke" hanya sebuah bisikan yang tak terdengar oleh siapapun dan hanya tersampaikan oleh angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 selesai. Dapet gkk fell nya? Semoga iya, masih banyak flashback nya, belum semua di tuangkan dlam chap ini, semoga chap selanjutnya bisa ya? Hmm... ah yg nanya tentang perubahan Sakura nanti ada sesinya tersendiri, kalo ini ending y gkk tau d chapter berapa. yg pasti sya lgii proses ngtik chapter 7 d sela sela kesibukan kerja, semoga gkk terbengkalai ya minna.. umph... maunya happy end atau sad end? saya masih bingung nentuin endingnya, soalnya cerita ini gkk saya rancang kerangka ceritanya dlu.. saya langsung ketik aja kalo ada ide. hehhee... gomen masih amatiran.. berhubung ini masih bulan ramadhan jadi lemon y gkk d kluarin dlu ya minna.. nantinya takut batal, hehhee**

 **akhir kata mohon riview nya ya minna...**

 **salam,**

 **Yoona Ramdanii**


	4. Chapter 4

**\- To Little To Late -**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Fem Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rated : M**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hurt, Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin abal, mungkin Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana mana, gkk sesuai EYD, bahasa absurd, nyeleneh, seenaknya, alur kecepetan.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertemuan itu rasa rindu yang terus menghantui Naruto bukan menghilang, namun makin menyesakkan dan semakin membuat Naruto menginginkan kembali Sasuke. Sosok pria yang kini tengah mengisi hatinya. Tak ada yang lain yang dapat memalingkan Naruto, selain dari Sasuke. Tapi apapun yang dirasakannya sekarang Naruto tak ingin menemui Sasuke lagi.

Masa lalu yang telah dilaluinya kembali membayanginya. rasa takut dan rasa kecewa kembali terbayang jika seandainya Naruto membiarkan Sasuke kembali hadir dalam hidupnya. Sekalipun ingin, rasanya Naruto terus dibayangi masa lalu yang membuatnya menyerah untuk memperjuangkan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih berharap pada Naruto hanya dapat menunggu dan terus berusaha untuk kembali meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dirinya telah berubah. Bukan hanya pada Naruto, tapi Sasuke ingin sebuah pembuktian pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah pertemuan itu, Sasuke kembali menaruh harapan besar jika Naruto akan bersedia kembali padanya. Namun sepertinya tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Naruto kini telah bermetamorfosis menjadi sosok wanita dewasa yang berfikiran logis fan sangat memperhitungkan baik dan buruknya sebuah keputusan. Apalagi dengan kondisi Sasuke yang tengah banyak memberikan kenangan menyakitkan untuk Naruto saat mereka menjalin kasih. Menyesal. Hanya itu yang kini menghinggapi hati Sasuke.

Betapa kehilangan yang besar saat Sasuke tahu Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan pergi entah kemana. Tak pernah sedikitpun kabar yang Sasuke terima dari Naruto. Hanya sebuah tamparan besar yang Sasuke dapatkan dalam hidupnya mengingat hanya Narutolah yang bisa mengimbangi keegoisannya. Dan juga tak ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya selain Naruto. Hanya Naruto yang bisa meredam rasa marah kecewa dan juga kesepian saat Sasuke merasakan dipecundangi keadaan.

"Rasanya ingin memilikimu lagi Naruto, apakah aku tak termaafkan?'

Sasuke kini berada disebuah apartemen mewah miliknya. Disana ada Shikamaru, kiba dan juga Nejii. Mereka bukan hanya sahabat bagi Sasuke tapi mereka sudah seperti saudara yang sangat mengerti dirinya selain Naruto.

"Memangnya kau sudah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah empat tahun berlalu, Sasu?", tanya Kiba.

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia membuatku kembali jatuh cinta padanya", sahut Sasuke.

"Benarkah, sejak kapan kau jadi romantis begini, heh?",timpal Nejii.

"Yang pasti setelah dia bertemu Naruto dia berubah, baik badboy dan sekarang romantis", sahut Kiba.

" _Mendokusei_ , sebenarnya apa rencanamu sekarang Sasuke?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn, entahlah yang pasti aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi"

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto telah sampai dirumah yang kini dia tempati sendirian. Bukan rumahnya yang dulu dihuninya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Karena mereka telah berpisah dan telah memiliki kehidupan masing masing. Mengingatnya membuat Naruto merindukan saat saat keluarganya masih utuh. Kushina pasti menyambutnya saat pulang dan Minato pasti akan merecoki semua kegiatan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut saat mengingatnya. Hanya karena Tousannya dipecat, kaasannya meminta untuk bercerai. Naruto sering berfikir jika sebuah cinta bisa membutakan akal sehat, maka cinta akan membuat setiap manusia mengejar apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi ketika cinta itu hilang maka hanya akan ada rasa hampa saat manusia itu kehilangan cintanya.

Ya, Naruto merasakan kehampaan saat Sasuke tak ada disampingnya. _'Aku merindukanmu, sangat.'_ , tapi sepertinya Naruto tak ingin mengalami hal yang sama. Naruto tak ingin merasakan hal hal yang akan membuatnga kembali terbaring dirumah sakit akibat perilaku buruk Sasuke.

 **.**

 **Flashback On...**

 **.**

Naruto tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan didepannya, namun Naruto tak ingin menyusulnya hanya berjalan santai dan menikmati udara pagi mungkin itu dapat membantu menyegarkan fikirannya. Namun sepertinya waktu sudah menunjukkan jika seharusnya Naruto sudah berada didalam kelas untuk memulai kegiatan belajarnya. Dan bel berbunyi disaat Naruto masih berjalan dan belum sampai dikelas bahkan area sekolah.

Bel berbunyi begitu nyaring hingga terdengar keluar area sekolah. Semua siswa yang masih berjalan akhirnya saling mendahului, berlari menuju sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Naruto berlari dan mendahului Sasuke tanpa mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama atau berlari bersama. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan pandangan datar namun hatinya merasa marah, entah apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan Sasuke

Sesampainya dikelas Naruto menerima mendapati ponselnya bergetar, Naruto mengambilnya dari saku seragamnya. Kemudian membuka aplikasi pesan yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang diterimanya.

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

 _ **Kau meninggalkanku berjalan sendirian. Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku?**_

 _'Apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan Suke?'_ , Naruto hanya merasa tak masuk akal Sasuke bisa berfikiran seperti ini. Apanya yang salah dengannya? Hanya tidak mengajaknya untuk berlari bersama dan itu membuatnya marah? Astaga, Sasuke kau benar benar.

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **Kau tidak dengar jika bel sudah berbunyi? Aku kesiangan, sekarang pelajaran pertama Orochi-sensei.**_

 _ **From:Sasuke**_

 _ **Alasan. Bilang saja kau ingin meninggalkanku.**_

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **Sebenarnya apa yang ada difikiranmu Suke? Aku tidak mengerti.**_

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

 _ **Keluar kau. aku tunggu diatap sekolah. Sekarang.**_

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **Tapi Orochi-sensei sudah ada dikelas. Nanti aku akan menemuimu saat pelajaran Orochi-sensei selesai.**_

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

 _ **Sekarang. Atau kau ingin aku menyusulmu ke kelas, hah?**_

Naruto tidak membalas pesan Sasuke dan membiarkannya. Toh menurutnya pelajaran Orochimaru- _sensei_ lebih penting karena Naruto sudah sering ijin padanya. Rasanya akan menjadi masalah besar jika Naruto harus ijin lagi pada guru yang terkenal killer itu.

Naruto mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Orochimaru, dan larut dalam fikiran menyelesaikan tugas itu. Tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kelas. Orochimaru yang merasa terganggu membiarkan ketukan pintu itu. Namun itu semakin keras dan mengganggu seisi kelas. Kemudian Orochimaru membuka pintu dan berbicara dengannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf _sensei_ , saya menggangu.", jawab sang tamu tak diundang.

"Hm,"

"Bisakah saya bertemu Naruto?"

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Ada hal penting _sensei_ , ini masalah keluarga"

"Baiklah", kemudian Orochimaru masuk dan memanggil Naruto. "Naruto, ada yang mencarimu keluarlah"

Namun Naruto tidak menyahuti. Ino yang duduk berdekatan dengan Naruto menyadariketidak fokusan Naruto. Yang akhirnya menegur Naruto dengan menyenggol lengan Naruto.

"Ada apa Ino?"

"Kau dipanggil Orochimaru _-sensei_ ", Naruto melihat kedepan kelas dan menemukan _sensei_ -nya memandangi Naruto.

"Ha'i _sensei.",_ dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dan berjalan keluar Dengan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ino.

Ternyata yang berada dihadapan Naruto adalah Sasuke. Ternyata apa yang diucapkan Sasuke benar benar dilakukannya. Naruto melupakan hal ini,dan menghiraukannya. Dan beginilah keadaannya, Sasuke berbuat nekat dan kini berani menyusul Naruto ke kelas.

"Ada apa?", Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ikut Aku. Sekarang!", itu adakah sebuah perintah mutlak yang tak bisa dibantah.

"Tapi..."

"Sekarang atau kau tak akan melihatku lagi"

Sebuah ancaman yang sukses membuat Naruto diam dan hanya bisa menuruti semua ucapan Sasuke. Narutopun mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya pergi kali ini. Hanya tertunduk dan menahan sakit, karena pergelangan tangan yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Terlihat memerah dan membuat Naruto tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke atap sekolah,sesampainya diatap Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto hingga jatuh terduduk dihadapan Sasuke. Naruto meringis dan memegangi kakinya yang sakit terkilir.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasu?", tanya Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi, hah?", teriak Sasuke.

Beginilah jika Sasuke telah bertingkah hanya ucapan tapi tindakanyapun akan menyakitkan. Bahkan Naruto yang sudah sering menghadapi Sasuke, masih dibuat terperangah karena mood Sasuke yang bisa berubah drastis kapanpun tanpa bisa diprediksi dan dikontrol.

"Sasuke, sudah aku bilang. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Orochi _-sensei_ aku sudah sering ijin padanya aku tidak ingin membuat nilaiku buruk saat tes nanti."

"Lalu kenapa kau melewatiku, kau malah berlari dan meninggalkanku?"

"Kau tidak mendengar bel yang sudah berbunyi Suke, kau sudah besar apa harus aku menuntunmu ke sekolah?", jawab Naruto frustasi.

"Kau berani berbicara begitu padaku?"

"Sasuke berfikirlah dewasa kau seharusnya bi-..."

 _ **Plaaaaaaak...**_

Seketika Naruto bungkam, pipi kirinya memerah menggambarkan bekas tangan yang telah menamparnya. Naruto tak sadar air matanya telah membasahi wajahnya. Naruto menangis dalam diam. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, dan Naruto masih bertahan. Tapi apa hanya karena masalah Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke untuk pergi ke kelas duluan. Naruto harus menanggung rasa sakit ini?

"Kau gadis brengsek. Kau meninggalkanku. Kau mau aku hajar hah?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke tepat diiris obsidian miliknya. Naruto terdiam. Sudah cukup. Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Bukan hanya sakit dibagian tubuhnya,namun hatinya terasa perih. Rasa cinta yang dimilikinya tak lagi mampu mengobati perihnya perlakuan Sasuke yang ditemanya. .

"Kau boleh menghajarku sesuka hatimu Suke!"

 _ **Plaaaaaaaak...**_

Kembali sebuah tamparan diterima Naruto. Bukan perih yang Naruto rasakan,namun rasa kecewa yang kini menyergap hati dan fikiran Naruto.

"Mau masih menghajarku, heh Suke?"

Dan Naruto terhempas saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan kemudian menariknya, dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke membanting tubuh mungil Naruto. Dan Naruto jatuh terduduk membentur tembok pembatas. Naruto merasakan hangat dikeningnya. Naruto tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa banyak luka yang diterimanya selama menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke selama sepuluh bulan terakhir.

Bukan perubahan yang baik menurut Naruto,tapi semakin lama Sasuke seperti semakin membuat Naruto tak bisa melepaskan diri. Terlintas bayangan saat Sasuke memberikannya sebuah ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan hadiah berubah kalung dengan inisial S dan N. Naruto tersenyum dan memegang kalung yang kini dipakainya.

 _'Haruskah aku menyerah sekarang?'_ , Naruto membalikkan posisinya dan menghadap Sasuke lagi. Sasuke bisa melihat darah yang menetes dikening Naruto. Tersirat rasa bersalah namun sepertinya emosi lebih menguasai akal sehat Sasuke. Bukannya menolong Sasuke malah menjambak surai kuning keemasan Naruto yang diikat poni tail.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menghajarmu?"

"Jika itu bisa memuaskanmu, untuk apa aku memintamu melepaskanku jika pada akhirnya aku harus menerima keegoisanmu?"

Sasuke langsung menarik rambut Naruto hingga beberapa helai rambutnya terlepas dan meninggalkan rasa sakit dan pusing dikepala Naruto.

"Aakh...", rintih Naruto.

"Itulah jika kau berani melawanku"

"Apa artiku untukmu Suke?", Naruto terisak menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

"Kau bilang mencintaiku tapi apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau fikir aku akan terus diam dan memaafkanmu Suke?"

"Kau fikir aku akan meminta maaf padamu hah?"

"Ya sepertinya egomu terlalu tinggi hingga akupun bisa kau perlakukan seperti sampah. Kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat aku tak lagi ada disampingmu Suke. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa haah?", sela Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan ini. Maafkan aku Suke"

"Jadi kau ingin kita berpisah?"

"Ya sebaiknya begitu.", Naruto menyeka darah yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kau berani memutuskanku?"

 _ **Plaaaaaaaak...**_

"Kau tidak berhak meninggalkanku!", teriak Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan masih menamparku?"

"Kau gadis brengsek"

"Ya aku brengsek, bahkan lebih brengsek darimu yang sudah melukaiku!", teriak Naruto.

Naruto yang berusaha masih terduduk berusaha berdiri dan berpegangan pada tembok pembatas. Sudah cukup. Ini yang terakhir. Naruto tak lagi sanggup menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang seperti angin. Tak bisa ditebak seperti apa dan bagaimana menghadapinya.

Rasa pusing dan sakit seketika menggoyahkan posisi Naruto yang kini mencoba untuk berdiri. Pandangannya kabur dan tak bisa melihat dengan fokus. Sasuke memandang datar Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, hatinya serasa tak berbentuk. Naruto mencintai pemuda yang kini ada dihadapannya. Namun Naruto tak bisa terus bertahan seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk kelas. Semoga kau bahagia karena telah membuatku meredakan keegoisan dan emosimu Suke. Aku mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal"

Naruto mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya, dan berusaha menahan kesadarannya hingga sampai dikelas. Namun mengingat kondisinya yang mengenaskan rasanya tidak baik, mengingat akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dimata teman sekelasnya termasuk Ino dan Hinata.

Namun disaat Naruto akan membuka pintu turun kekelasnya di lantai dua, kesadaran Naruto perlahan menghilang. Naruto ingat sesaat Naruto akan jatuh dan menghempas lantai dan berguling di tangga karena tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Terdengar Sasuke berteriak menyebutkan namanya. Dan sekejap pandangan dan fikiran Naruto menghilang.

Saat tersadar Naruto berada di UKS dengan Sasuke yang menungguinya dengan sisa sisa air mata di kedua pipinya. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah tertidur. Naruto mengusap kepala Sasuke lembut, terasa ngilu di sikunya. Naruto bisa melihat guratan kekhawatiran diwajah Sasuke yang tertidur. Terlihat sangat tampan seperti bayi menurutnya. Namun jika teringat kembali apa yang telah diperbuat Sasuke terhadapnya, hanya rasa sakit yang tertinggal dihati dan fikirannya.

Bukan, bukan luka fisik yang Naruto fikirkan sekarang. Tapi apakah keputusannya meninggalkan Sasuke, bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Karena sebelumnya Naruto pernah melakukan hal serupa. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Sasuke kembali mabuk mabukkan, kembali menjadi pemuda liar yang seperti kehilangan arah. Dan Naruto tak menginginkan itu terjadi. Naruto terlalu mencintai Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari seseorang tengah mengusap kepalanya lembut. Berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan melihat siapa yang memberikan perlakuan hangat dan nyaman seperti ini. Saat iris obsidian itu terlihat, bisa dipastikan jika kini Naruto tengah tersenyum padanya. Sangat menenangkan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu Suke, nyenyak?"

"Kau sudah sadar? Maafkan aku."

"Ssssst, sudah tidak apa. Aku baik baik saja!"

"Gara gara aku kau terluka, maafkan aku Naruto"

"Sudahlah Suke, semuanya telah terjadi."

"Apa ada yang sakit? pusing? Kau mau aku melakukan apa? Asal..."

"Asal...?"

"Asal kau tidak memintaku untuk pergi menjauh dari, dan kau tidak memintaku untuk membiarkanmu pergi"

"Jadi aku ingin aku disini bersamamu?"

"Ya, jika kau mau memaafkanku"

"Kemarilah", Naruto menuntun Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke terdiam, menikmati dekapan lembut dan hangat dari Naruto. Sasuke sadar hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatnya nyaman seperti ini. Naruto tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Malah Naruto yang sangat mengerti jika dirinya bertingkah kasar pada Naruto. Dan sikapnya tadi sudah sangat keterlaluan entah apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Naruto kembali meninggalkannya. Pasti Sasuke bertingkah konyol lagi hingga membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Naru. Aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintaimu Suke. Lihatlah aku masih disini bersamamu"

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat, seperti enggan melepaskan Naruto. Naruto tahu sebenarnya Sasuke begitu mencintainnya, namun tak bisa mengespresikan apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya tak suka hingga berlaku kasar dan bersikap agresif seperti yang telah dilakukannya. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke sama sama saling mencintai, tapi mereka memiliki cara masing masing untuk menunjukkannya.

 **.**

 **Flashback Off...**

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum mengingatnya, namun bekas tamparan itu masih bisa Naruto rasakan. Dokter yang menangani Naruto pernah berkata jika saraf yang berada dipipinya tegang dan jika mengalami hal serupa dapat dipastikan jika Naruto tidak bisa menggerakan lagi rahangnya yang memar dan meninggalkan rasa sakit hingga sekarang.

Naruto mengusap pipinya yang dulu sering menjadi tempat Sasuke menamparnya. Terkadang Naruto merindukan saat saat dimana mereka bertengkar. Jika di ingat ingat mungkin setiap harinya Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bertengkar. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya begitu merindukan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman ketika berada disampingnya.

"Kau selalu membuatku merindukanmu, Sasuke"

Naruto berharap jika seandainya bisa mengulang kembali masa masa bersama Sasuke. Mungkin Naruto tak akan pernah mengambil keputusan untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, seandainya sikap Sasuke bisa sedikit tak pernah berharap banyak, hanya sedikit perubahan yang ditunjukan Sasuke itu sudah membuat Naruto bisa bertahan dan mungkin sekarang masih bersama Sasuke. Tapi kenyataannya, Sasuke masih terlalu egois dan sering termakan emosi dan membuat Naruto jengah dan merasa apa yang dilakukannya sia sia.

Pertemuannya kembali dengan Sasuke, membuatnya kembali terngiang semua kenangan tentang Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke yang mampu membuat Naruto tersenyum dan merasakan cinta. Tapi sikap Sasuke membuat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Rasa cinta ternyata tak cukup merubah sikap seseorang. Beruntung Naruto tidak mendapatkan pemuda yang berpura pura baik dihadapannya. Naruto mencintai dan menyayangi Sasuke karena kejujuran dan keterbukaannya dalam bersikap. Meskipun perlakuan kasar yang Naruto terima namun itu tidak membuat Naruto menyesal akan keputusannya. Butuh kesabaran besar dan keyakinan yang kuat jika ingin terus berada disamping Sasuke. Dan Naruto saat itu tidak memilikinya.

Bukankah masa remaja penuh akan keegoisan? Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Sekarang Naruto berharap sikap Sasuke telah berubah. Siapapun gadis yang menjadi kekasih Sasuke tidak mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang telah di alami Naruto. Bukankah waktu bisa merubah segalanya? Menjadi lebih baik atau menjadi lebih buruk itu adalah sebuah pilihan. Namun sebuah keyakinan sangat penting untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan dalam memilih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 akhirnya selesai. Nah bagaimana minna? kependekan? Gomen. Idenya udc mentok jadi yang beginilah adanya. Semoga suka dengan sikap mereka yang absurd ya? Mohon riviewnya ya minna...**

 **salam,**

 **Yoona Ramdanii**


	5. Chapter 5

**\- To Little To Late -**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Fem Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rated : M**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hurt, Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin abal, mungkin Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana mana, gkk sesuai EYD, bahasa absurd, nyeleneh, seenaknya, alur kecepetan.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu dan Naruto masih terbayang wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya tampan, *eh. Tentu saja, dengan setelan jas hitam serta dasi biru yang menyempurnakan penampilannya. Pasti bisa membuat setiap wanita terpesona akan ketampanan dan kesan berkharisma yang melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang seakan tertatik grafitasi Sasuke karena hanyut dalam tatapan pemilik iris onyxsnya.

"Haaaaaaah"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, karena selama seminggu setelah pertemuan tak sengaja itu terjadi telah membuatnya selalu terbayang wajah Sasuke. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama dua kali itu rasanya semakin membuat Naruto bimbang. Hatinya menginginkan Sasuke, tapi akal sehatnya menginginkan untuk menjauh dan melupakan Sasuke. Sudah ia lakukan sebenarnya semenjak memutuskan untuk pergi dari sisi Sasuke empat tahun lalu

Tapi apa yang didapatnya? Hanya kekosongan. Menjalin hubungan kasih dengan Sasuke membuat hidupnya penuh dengan warna. Entah itu kecewa, bahagia, menyesal karena telah menjadi kekasih Sasuke, ataupum merasakan istimewa karena diperlakukan lembut oleh si pemuda raven. Dan sekarang terulang lagi. Ya perasaan nano nano itu terulang lagi.

Ino yang saat ini bekerja pada Naruto begitu juga Hinata, menyadari perubahan mood yang tampak jelas diwajah sahabat blonde-nya. Dan mereka tahu hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat Naruto menjadi Out Of Caracter, menurutnya. Yaitu Sasuke. Tapi dimana Naruto bertemu dengan pria dengan wajah datar itu? Tentu saja jika mereka menanyakannya Naruto pasti akan menolak menjawabnya. Karena 'Tak ada hubungannya aku seperti ini dengan si teme brengsek itu', itulah yang selalu diucapkan Naruto setiap kali Ino ataupun Hinata bertanya padanya.

"Nee, Naru kau kenapa?", tanya Hinata yang kini tak lagi gagap.

"Iya, kau seperti habis bertemu dengan hantu Suke saja!", timpal Ino.

"Yah begitulah"

Sungguh diluar dugaan. Ino dan Hinata saling pandang, dan merasa jawaban Naruto berbeda dari biasanya. Nah sekarang Ino tengah menyeringai. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak menyadarinya, hanya saja sangat malas rasanya meladeni Ino yang kini akan terus bertanya mengenai jawabannya yang menurutnya keceplosan.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau sudah bertemu Sasuke?"

"Ya begitulah"

"Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak bercerita pada kami?"

"Minggu lalu, tidak sengaja di Hokage's Cafe"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi Naru?", tanya Hinata.

"Dia bilang masih mencintaiku"

"Benarkah?", tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ya begitulah yang si teme itu katakan padaku"

"Kau masih mencintainya Naruto?"

"Kau lebih tahu diriku Ino"

"Bagaimana jika Sasuke menginginkamu lagi, Naru?"

"Entahlah Hinata, aku takut", terlihat guratan kekecewaan yang nampak diwajah Naruto.

Ino dan Hinata tahu benar bagaimana sikap Sasuke saat dulu mereka masih sekolah dan Naruto menjadi kekasihnya. Bahkan Hinata sering kali mengobati luka Naruto yang disebabkan kekasaran Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino hanya mengomel karena Naruto selalu membela Sasuke sekalipun Naruto telah disakiti.

 **.**

 **Flashback On...**

 **.**

Saat Naruto memasuki kelas terlihat beberapa luka memar disekitar kakinya. Ino dan Hinata menyadari hal itu. _'Pasti ulah Sasuke'_ , begitulah fikiran Ino saat pertama kali melihat luka yang sering Naruto alami. Hinata yang mlihatnya langsung mengeluarkan kotak P3K yang sering dibawanya. Karena akhir akhir ini Naruto sering mengalami luka yang tidak tahu penyebabnya. Hanya saja Ino sering mengatakan jika luka yang dimiliki Naruto itu karena perangai Sasuke yang tempramental. Sering berlaku kasar pada Naruto.

"Kau terluka lagi, eh Naruto?", namun tak ada jawaban apapun dari Naruto.

"Ke-kemarilah Naruto duduk di-disampingku, biarku obati lu-lukamu", pinta Hinata.

Narutopun duduk disamping Hinata yang sebenarnya tempat duduk Sakura. Namun sekarang entah kemana sang empu bangku itu.

"Akhir akhir ini kau sering sekali terluka, apakah Sasuke kasar padamu?", tanya Ino.

"Su-sudahlah Ino ja-jangan memberondong Naru de-dengan pertanyaan seperti itu"

"Tidak Hinata, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ingat terakhir kali Naruto masuk rumah sakit? Dia mengalami luka memar di kepala dan seluruh badanya. Dan yang paling parah pelipis Naruto sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Apa kau lupa?"

"Ino sudahlah, aku tidak apa apa"

"Tidak apa apa bagaimana? Kau terluka Naruto!"

"Ini salahku Ino, jangan salahkan Sasuke", bela Naruto.

"Kau terlalu baik Naru, kau disakiti seperti ini saja kau masih membela kekasih mu yang tempramental itu?"

"Ino, aku tahu kau khawatir padaku. Tapi sungguh aku tidak apa apa ini hanya luka kecil besok juga pasti sembuh"

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Tapi apa kenyataannya? Kau terluka dan terluka lagi Naruto!"

"I-ino cukup, kau terla-lalu keras berteriak", lerai Hinata.

"Haaaa, kau kepala batu Naruto", akhirnya Ino mengalah.

"Nah, su-sudah selesai Naru. Apa masih terasa ngilu?"

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup. Terimakasih Hinata kau yang terbaik", Naruto tersenyum lima jari pada Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Hn, Drama Queen!", provokasi Sakura yang baru sampai dikelas.

"Apa maksudmu?", sangar Ino.

"Drama Queen, temanmu itu drama queen. Selalu menarik perhatian orang.", lanjut Sakura.

"Lalu kau sendiri apa?", tanya Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu berkata ngelantur saat aku, Naruto dan Hinata bersama. Kau fikir aku tuli? bilang saja jika kau masih menggoda Sasuke dengan bertingkah seperti gadis murahan"

"Sialan kau Ino!"

"Lebih lagi, kau selalu mengumbar dada ratamu didepan Sasuke. Kau fikir Sasuke mau melihatnya? Sekalipun Naruto drama queen, tapi dia mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Sasuke!"

Telak. Sebuah perkataan telak, yang membungkam Sakura. Memang benar, jika harus membandingkan antara Naruto dan Sakura. Siapapun akan memilih Naruto. Meskipun sikapnya yang sering kekanakan dan begitu polos namun Naruto sering berkata jujur dan tak bisa menutupi masalah apapun dari Ino ataupun Hinata. Naruto mudah ditebak karena sikapnya yang terbuka dan selalu ekspresif. Sakura hanya terdiam dan meninggalkan kelas karena ucapan Ino benar adanya dan itu telah membuat Sakura malu karena menjadi bahan pergunjingan biang gosip dikelasnya.

 **.**

 **Flashback Off...**

 **.**

Ino hanya menghela nafas lelah menghadapi sahabat blonde-nya ini. Tak ada satu katapun yang bisa Naruto dengar dan meresap kedalam fikirannya jika sudah menyangkut Sasuke. Kenapa? Karena Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke sekalipun sudah berkali kali disakiti hingga terluka baik fikiran, mental, maupun fisik. Tapi apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Masih bersikap sama. Dan sekarang Ino Khawatir jika nanti Naruto kembali pada Sasuke, makan kejadian empat tahun lalu akan terulang lagi. Dan Ino tidak ingin melihat Naruto menangis. Karena sudah cukup menurutnya penderitaan Naruto. Setelah orang tuanya bercerai Naruto tinggal bersama neneknya, Tsunade. Namun setelah Tsunade meninggal Naruto tinggal sendirian. Bahkan sering kali Ino dan Hinata menginap di rumah Naruto hanya untuk menemani sahabatnya agar tidak merasakan sendrian lagi.

"Haaah, sudahlah lupakan masalah Sasuke. Nee, Naruto bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu?"

"Iya Naruto aku juga ingin tinggal bersamamu", sahut Hinata.

"Maksud kalian?"

"Iya kami tinggal bersama denganmu bertiga dirumahmu. Kau tinggal sendirian dirumah itukan?", sahut Ino.

"Benarkah kalian akan tinggal bersamaku?"

"Jika kau mengijinkan", tambah Ino.

"Tentu saja rumahku pasti ramai karena ada kalian bersamaku", mata Naruto berbinar mendengar penuturan Ino dan Hinata.

Benar saja mood Naruto seketika berubah mendengar Ino dan Hinata akan pindah kerumahnya dan tinggal bersamanya. Bukan hanya Naruto, tapi Ino dan Hinatapun merasa senang karena mereka pasti akan sering bersama.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar tentang Sakura, bagaimana kabarnya?", tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu Naruto dia bekerja di klub malam, menjadi seorang penari disana"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, hanya itu yang aku tahu saat terakhir kali bertemu dengannya", sahut Ino.

"Memangnya kapan kau bertemu dengannya Ino?", tanya Hinata.

"Minggu lalu sat aku klubing"

Naruto dan Hinata hanya beroh ria. Tidak ingin melanjutkan perbincangan mengenai sahabat Pink mereka yang sudah lama memusuhi Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari adalah hari terakhir mereka bekerja di butik. Ino dan Hinata sudah pulang lebih dahulu karena mereka akan mempersiapkan kepindahan mereka hari ini. Naruto yang sudah sampai lebih dahulu dirumahnya mulai merapikan kamar yang akan ditempati Ino dan Hinata.

Naruto tahu selera kedua temannya. Semenjak minggu lalu Naruto sudah mengganti cat kamar yang akan mereka tempati, kamar yang akan Ino tempati di cat ulang menggunakan warna baby yellow. Sedangkan kamar yang akan Hinata tempati di cat ulang dengan warna soft purple. Kini Naruto tengah mengganti Badcover dikamar Ino dan Hinata. Menata setiap barang yang menurutnya bisa memperindah kamar yang nantinya kan menjadi milik sahabatnya itu.

Rumah yang dimiliki Naruto adalah peninggalan neneknya, Tsunade. Setahun yang lalu Tsunade meninggal, dan rumah ini menjadi milik Naruto beserta semua aset milik Tsunade. Dari mulai rumah, sebuah mobil, sebuah restoran dan juga semua deposito yang dimilikinya di Bank. Namun Naruto tidak menggunakan harta itu seenak udelnya. Naruto menyimpannya bahkan belum pernah digunakannya.

Hanya penghasilah dari restoran yang diterimanya itupun berupa gajih karena Naruto mengelola restoran itu. Sedangkan mobil masih terparkir rapih sejak terakhir kali Tsunade menggunakannya. Sedangkan deposito, Naruto tidak tahu berapa jumbelahnya. Yang tak pernah digunakan Naruto.

"Nah selesai"

Naruto sudah merapikan dan membereskan kamar tempat Ino fan Hinata tinggal nanti. Dan sekarang Naruto menuju dapur untuk makan malam. Naruto mulai memasak masakan rumahan. Sup miso, kare dan juga smoked Tuna menjadi menu makan malamnya. Terdengar klakson didepan rumah Naruto. Naruto langsung menuju pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya.

Rumah Naruto terdiri dari tiga lantai. Lantai pertama adalah bagian rumah yang paling bawah, karena posisinya berada di dalam tanah, disana berupa garasi dan juga tempat olahraga. Lantai dua adalah ruang tamu, ruang keluarga,ruang makan dan dapur. Sedangakn lantai tiga terdiri dari sebuah perpustakaan dan empat kamar tidur. Dibagian belakang rumahnya terdapat gazebo yang berdiri diatas kolam ikan dan sebuah kolam renang. Asri dan juga sangat menenangkan.

 _ **Ting...Tong...**_

"Sebentar...",Naruto berteriak sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Naruto membukakan pintu. Senyum Naruto langsung mengembang. Terlihat Ino dan Hinata bersama dengan Nejii. Mereka membawa koper berukuran besar. Entah berapa jumlahnya, yang pasti milik Ino lebih banyak.

"Ayo masuk.", Naruto mempersilahkan.

"Kau tinggal disini sendirian, Naru?", tanya Hinata.

"Ya, semenjak nenek Tsunade meninggal aku sendirian"

"Memangnya kau tidak merasa kesepian Naru?", tanya Ino.

"Sedikit, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya"

"Haaah, kau ini. Jadi dimana kamarku?", sahut Ino.

"Ayo aku tunjukan"

Ino dan Hinata mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Mereka sadar rumah sebesar ini hanya ditempati oleh seorang wanita seperti Naruto? Pasti sangat kesepian, pikir Ino dan Hinata. Tapi semuanya begitu rapi,bersih dan sangat nyaman. Itu adalah nilai plus dari sikap Naruto yang perfeksionis. Tidak aneh memang, meskipun seorang diri Naruto bisa menghendel semuanya sendirian.

"Nah Ini kamarmu Ino, ini kamar Hinata. Dan kamarku disana", Naruto menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada diujung lorong.

"Wah Naruto, kau selalu pintar memilih furnitur", teriak Ino saat melihat kamarnya.

"Iya, ini sangat indah Naruto", sahut Hinata saat melihat kondisi kamarnya seperti taman bunga lavender. Bunga kesukaannya.

"Heehe, aku hanya berusaha membuat kalian nyaman tinggal bersamaku"

"Jadi dimana aku harus meletakkan ini Hinata?", Nejii bertanya.

"Aah, aku sampai lupa jika ada kak Nejii disini. Letakkan disini saja, maaf merepotkan",sahut Hinata.

"Tidak apa apa. Kau selalu membuat adikku senang berada dekat denganmu Naruto", Nejii menatap Naruto.

"Kau bisa saja Nejii, aku hanya tak ingin melihat sahabatku tidak nyaman", sahut Naruto.

"Ya meskipun kau selalu membuat kami khawatir, namun kau adalah sahabat terbaik untukku dan Hinata", timpal Ino.

"Kau ini", Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari kearah Ino. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat interakso ketiganya.

 _'Panas saja Sasuke selalu merindukanmu, kau selalu bisa membuat orang terdekatmu nyaman dan senang. Naruto'_ , tanpa ada yang tahu jika Nejii memberitahukan alamat rumah Naruto pada Sasuke. Mengingat jika sahabat ravennya itu selalu melamun dan tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya setelah bertemu dengan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Baiklah, saatnya makan malam. Sebaiknya kau makan malam disini saja Nejii", pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu", sahut Nejii.

Naruto, Ino, Hinata dan Nejii pun turun ke ruang makan untuk makan malam. Tidak terasa memang. Namun selama makan malam berlangsung, Nejii tak hentinya menggunakan ponsel miliknya. Naruto tidak mempermaslahkannya, karena Naruto, Ino dan Hianta sibuk mengobrol.

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **From: Nejii**_

 _ **Kau pasti tidak akan menyangka, jika aku sekarang sedang bersama dengan Naruto.**_

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Nejii menunggu Sasuke membalas pesan yang dikirimkannya. Karena apapun itu asalkan tentang Naruto, Sasuke pasti akan langsung meresponnya.

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

 _ **to: Nejii**_

 _ **Apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana kau?**_

Nejii hanya tersenyum melihat pesan balasan dari Sasuke.

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **From: Nejii**_

 _ **Aku sedang makan malam dirumah Naruto, aku mengantar Hinata sepupuku. Karena mulai hari ini dia tinggal bersama Naruto dan Ino.**_

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

 _ **To: Nejii**_

 _ **Benarkah? beritahu aku dimana alamat rumah Naruto.**_

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **From: Nejii**_

 _ **Distrik Senju blok A no. 10**_

Tak ada lagi balasan dari Sasuke, dan Nejii melanjutkan acara makan malam nya yang tertunda karena meladeni Sasuke. Memang merepotkan jika itu menyangkut Naruto untuk Sasuke. Semuanya pasti menjadi runyam karena ketidak sabaran Sasuke.

Makan malampun selesai dan Nejiipun pamit pulang. Naruto mengantar kepulangan Nejii bersama dengan Hinata. Nejii menyadari sesuatu. Ada sebuah mobil lamborgini hitam yang terparkir didepan rumah Naruto. Nejii tahu benar siap pemilik mobil tersebut. Hanya menyeringai dan Nejiipun langsung menancap gas saat telah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau berubah jadi penguntit, heh?", serunya saat melihat siapa pemilik mobil Lamborgini itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **sebelumya...**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Sasuke mendapatkan pesan dari Nejii. Rahangnya mengeras dan membanting ponselnya ketempat tidurnya. Hei, Sasuke tahu benar jika sahabatnya tidak pernah membohonginya. Namun semudah itukah Naruto akrab dengan Nejii? Hingga mengajaknya makan malam bersama dirumah Naruto, itu hal yang membuatnya kesal. Bahkan saat pertemuannya Naruto sangat terlihat memaksakan dirinya untuk beramah tamah pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Nejii? Dia dengan begitu mudahnya masuk kerumah Naruto dan akrab dalam waktu singkat? Hell No! Ini tak boleh dibiarkan.

Kini Sasuke sudah berada tepat didepan sebuah rumah. Dari alamat yang diperolehnya benar jika itu alamat yang dimaksud Nejii adalah rumah Naruto. Rumahnya cukup besar dan terkesan nyaman. Terlihat dua mobil terparkir didepan rumah Naruto. Dan salah satunya adakah milik Nejii. Dan Sasuke tahu itu.

Sasuke melihat jika pintu rumah Naruto terbuka, terlihat Naruto keluar lebih dulu. Kemudian Nejii menyusul bersama dengan Hinata. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, ternyata apa yang diucapkan Nejii benar. Dia berada dirumah Naruto bersama dengan Hinata sepupunya. Namun saat pandangan Sasuke jatuh pada Naruto, yang mengenakan hotpans yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang dan lekukan pada bagian pribadinya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dipadukan dengan sebuah Ucansee longgar yang memperlihatkan branya, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto yang kini terlihat sangat sexy, dengan pakaiannya membuat Sasuke terbayang akan masa lalunya bersama dengan Naruto. _'Andai saja aku tidak membuatmu pergi pasti kau masih berada disampingku. Naruto.'_ , batin Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback On...**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Sasuke berada diapartemen miliknya yang diberikan Itachi padanya. Berhubung teman temannya Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Nejii sering menghabiskan waktu bahkan menginap. Maka Apartemen diberikan Itachi. Sikap mereka yang sering membawa gadis ke tempatnya membuatnya risih dan memutuskan untuk pindah.

Naruto kini berada dalam dekapannya. Ya, meskipun mereka masih remaja namun pergaulan seperti ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dilakukannya. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dan kissmark yang menghiasi leher hingga dada Naruto. Bukan hal baru menurutnya. Namun setiap kali Sasuke menikmati Naruto, serasa membuatnya selalu menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Belum puas rasanya jika Sasuke belum melihat lumeran miliknya keluar dari bagian kenikmatan Naruto. Tenang saja Naruto tidak akan hamil hanya karena Sasuke mengeluarkan sel pembuahan itu didalam rahim Naruto.

Keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya. Bahkan Naruto dibuat lemas oleh Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya, begitu pula Naruto yang kelelahan. Namun sepertinya Sasuke belum menunjukkan tanda akan membiarkan Naruto tidur kali ini.

"Suke, aku lemas bisakah kita lanjutkan nanti?", tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, kau ingin membuatku merasakan rasa sakit karena tidak mengeluarkannya?"

"Tapi..."

Sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya, Naruto telah dibungkam dengan ciuman panas yang membuat Naruto merasa kembali terhipnotis karena perilaku Sasuke. Naruto menikmatinya, setiap inci tubuhnya mendapatkan sentuhan lembut dari Sasuke. Naruto merasa penuh karena Sasuke berada didalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke terus membuat Naruto mengerang, dan menggumamkan namanya. Sasuke terus memompa dan terus memperdalam sentuhannya. Membuat Naruto mengejang dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Naruto meninggalkan bekas cakaran ditubuh Sasuke. Perih, namun rasanya tidak sebanding dengan kenikmatan yang didapatkan Sasuke.

"Hah, kau tau Naruto kau selalu membuatku ingin terus menyiksamu seperti ini"

"Kau ingin aku pingsan karena terus dibuat orgasme karena perlakuanmu, Suke. Aaakh...", Naruto menimpali disela sela erangan yang keluarkannya.

"Tak apa, asal kau hanya melakukannya bersamaku"

"Kau egois Suke!", Naruto semakin keras mengerang dan bergumam.

"Keluarkan suara Naru!"

"Aaaaaakh Suke, kau...", tubuh Naruto kembali bergetar dan menegang.

Sungguh lelah, sangat melelahkan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi rasanya selalu seperti saat pertama Naruto menyerahkan segalanya pada Sasuke. Naruto menikmati setiap inci tubuhnya yang dimasuki Sasuke. Terasa milik Sasuke berkedut dan membengkak membuat miliknya terasa semakin penuh. Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya dan membiarkan muntahan sperma membasahi tubuh polos Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam menutup matanya. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Lelah. Hingga Naruto tertidur tanpa membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang kini terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Sasuke membersihkan tubuhnya ke dikamarnya. Hanya lima belas menit, dan Sasuke sudah keluar dengan keadaan rambut yang basah dan tubuh yang hanya dibalut selembar handuk untuk menutupi bagian pribadinya.

Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang kini tertidur tanpa mengubah posisinya yang terlentang. Sasuke adalah pemuda normal yang telah meniduri Naruto. Tapi jika disuguhi pemandangan erotis saat Naruto tertidur dengan posisi kaki jenjangnya masih mengangkang, dan tubuh polos yang tak tertutupi apapun dengan leleran sperma diatas tubuh Naruto. membuat akal sehat Sasuke dirasuki pikiran mesum, lagi.

"Tanpa kau sadari, tanpa perlu kau menggodaku. Kau berhasil membuang akal sehatku rusak, Naruto"

Dengan perlahan Sasuke membersihkan sisa sisa sperma yang membasahi tubuh Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin membangunkan Naruto yang kini terlelap karena kelelahan. Dengan air yang diambilnya Sasuke membasuh tubuh Naruto, membersihkan keringat dan sisa sisa sperma miliknya yang menimbulkan aroma khas yang menguar. Dengan telaten Sasuke membenarkan posisi tidur Naruto kemudian menyelimutinya.

Sangat jarang sasuke bersikap lembut pada Naruto. Sasuke sering kali terkesan cuek, gois dan mau menang sendiri. Namun jika seperti saat ini, tanpa dimintapun Sasuke mau mengurus Naruto yang seperti anak kecil menurutnya. Wajah damai Naruto selalu menjadi pemandangan terindah untuk Sasuke jika Naruto terlelap disampingnya seperti saat ini.

"Kau milikku Naruto,selamanya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback Off...**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menyadari jika Nejii kini telah memacu mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan rumah Naruto. Hatinya panas. _'Bisa bisanya kau mengenakan pakaian seperti itu dihadapan pria lain selain aku?'._ Cemburu. Satu kata yang kini tepat menggambarkan suasana hati Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau menutup tubuhmu, Naruto!"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, dan menghidupkan mobilnya untuk menyusul Nejii. Hatinya kini dirundung rasa cemburu. Karena melihat Naruto dengan pakaian sexy nya. Itu sangat mengganggu fikiran Sasuke.

"Sial, dia begitu menggoda"

Sasuke menggebrak stir mobil yang dipegangnya. Benar benar cara ampuh membuat Sasuke cemburu dan membuat gairahnya tersulut. Hanya dengan melihat Naruto seperti itu, bagaimana jika Naruto berada tepat dihadapanya? Mungkin tanpa fikir panjang, Sasuke bisa menerkam Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaah, lelahnya!", seru Ino.

"Kau itu sebenarnya mau pindahan apa menjual barang, hingga semua barangmu kau bawa?", sahut Naruto.

"Kau tahu sendirikan jika kebutuhanku itu banyak Naruto. Dari mulai sepatu, tas, pakaian, alat make up hingga semua alat kecantikanku!"

"Ya, dirumahmu saja kamarmu sudah seperti salon pribadi Ino", timpal Hinata.

"Ini tidak sampai setengahnya dari semua barangku dirunah"

"Ya, ya sesukamu saja Ino. Ini kamarmu, kau berhak mengisi apapun.", sahut Naruto dengan cekikikan.

"baiklah, baiklah", jawab Ino bosan.

Ino sangat gila belanja, beruntung keluarganya tidak mempermasalhkan apapun yang diperbuat Ino. Sedangkan Hinata adalah seorang gadis pemalu. Tak akan berbicara jika belum ditanya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Hinata memutuskan tinggal dan menempuh pendidikan yang sama dengan Naruto dan Ino di bidang Fashion Design di Paris, empat tahun lalu.

Ino, Hinata dan Naruto sama sama memiliki ketertarikan pada fashion sejak dibangku sekolah dasar. Dan sekarang Ketiganya membangun bisnis bersama dibidang fashion. Memiliki kantor merangkap butik di pusat kota Konoha dan meraih popularitas atas karya yang telah dibuatnya membuat ketiganya dikenal sebagai designer handal di Konoha. Banyak yang sudah memakai jasa mereka. Hinata yang mendalami bidang gaun pengantin. Sedangkan Ino dan Naruto mendalami bidang gaun malam dan pakaian santai.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kita pergi ke klub?", seru Ino.

"Kau ini gila pesta Ino", sahut Hinata.

"Tak apakan, lagi pula sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama sejak Naruto di Suna"

"Hmm, tapi apa tidak apa apa Ino?", sahut Naruto.

"Bukankah kau sering ke klub saat di Suna, Naruto?"

"Memang, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ayo sekarang kalian ganti pakaian kalian ya kita pergi"

Naruto dan Hinata menuruti perkataan Ino. Kembali kekamar untuk berganti pakaian. Naruto tahu benar pakaian apa yang seharusnya dikenakan saat pergi ke klub malam. Naruto memilih sebuah mini dres hitam yang mengekspos punggungnya. Dengan berpotongan rendah, namun sebuah kain transparan hitam membungkus bagian pundak Naruto. Meski begitu namun masih terlihat menggoda karena belahan lehernya yang rendah.

Saat Naruto keluar dari kamar, Ino sudah menunggunyam Sedangkan Hinata masih berada didalam kamarnya.

"Kau sexy, seperti biasa Naruto.", sahut Ino saat melihat Naruto.

Mini dres, potongan leher yang rendah, bagian transparan yang membalut pundaknya namun mengekspos bagian punggungnya, serta kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut heels tujuh senti. Ino sangat perfect untuk gaya Naruto. Apalagi rambutnya yang hanya diikat sekenanya dan meninggalkan beberapa anak rambut menghiasi wajahnya. Itu sangat membuat Naruto terlihat sempurna.

Saat Hinata Keluar kamar, dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang dan sebuah celana hotpans serta sepatu kats. Itu sudah membuat Hinata terlihat berbeda. Namun sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto dan Ino.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Memangnya aku harus memakai pakaian seperti apa?"

"Setidaknya gunakan atasan yang sesuai. Kita bukan pergi ke mall Hinata", timpal Ino.

"Haaah, kau make over saja dia Ino"

"Benar juga, kau ikut aku Hinata"

"Haaaah, baiklah!"

Hinata tahu persis apa yang akan dilakukan Ino padanya. Bukan hanya menyuruhnya mengganti pakaian, namun pasti akan mendandaninya. Hinata tahu Ino tak akan membuatnya kecewa dengan hasil kerjanya. Namun Hinata belum terbiasa dengan riasan dan pakaian yang lebih terbuka.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, Ino dan Hinata keluar kamar. Dan terlihat sekali perbedaan saat pertama Hinata keluar kamar dengan sekarang. Hianta kini mengenakan Hotpans yang tadi dipakainya. Namun Ino menyuruh Hinata mengganti baju dan sepatu yang digunakannya. Ino memberikan baju tanpa lengan dengan leher yang tertutup, namun rambutnya Ino ikat poni tail rapi dan tinggi. Sedangkan sepatunya diganti menggunakan Heels hitam senada dengan baju yang dikenakan Hinata.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik", seru Naruto saat melihat Hinata.

"Lets plat girl, we start the party!", seru Ino.

Ketiganya lalu turun dan menuju garasi mobil. Naruto yang kini bersiap untuk menyetir. Tak lupa Ino mengunci setiap jendela. Sedangkan Hinata menutup semua tirai. Dan terakhir Ino mengunci pintu rumah mereka. a.k.a rumah Naruto. Setelah merasa semua terkunci, Ino dan Hinata masuk ke mobil.

"Jadi kita pergi kemana malam ini?", tanya Naruto.

"Kita ke Akatsuki Club saja Naru, disana malam ini sedang ladies Night!"

"Baiklah, lets go!", seru Naruto.

Terdengar alunan musik R&B didalam mobil Naruto. Menghentak dan membuat Ino bergoyang dan bernyanyi mengikuti irama lagu. Sedangkan Hinata terlihat sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Hay, Hinata kau sedang apa?", tanya Ino yang menyadari tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kak Nejii menanyakan apa yang sedang aku lakukan"

"Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang akan pergi ke klub Akatsuki bersama kalian", sahutnya.

"Oohh"

Narutopun masih terfokus untuk menyetir. Hatinya merasa tenang karena kehadiran kedua sahabatnya ini membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Namun Naruto tidak tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi saat dirinya berada di Klub nanti. Semoga apapun yang terjadi tidak membuatnya kembali kengalami mood yang buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 selesai. Gimana nih lemonnya? Berasa gkk? Semoga feel y dapet dan minna san Suka ya? Haaah, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa di bulan Ramadhan ini ya. Semoga lancar dan menjadi berkah. amin.**

 **Mohon riview nya ya minna,riview kalian sangat membantu untuk membenahi cara penulisan atau alur Fic ini.**

 **salam,**

 **Yoona Ramdanii**


	6. Chapter 6

**\- To Little To Late -**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Fem Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rated : M**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hurt, Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin abal, mungkin Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana mana, gkk sesuai EYD, bahasa absurd, nyeleneh, seenaknya, alur kecepetan.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah sebuah mobil lamborgini hitam. Hinata tahu persis siapa pemilik mobil itu. _'Sepertinya kak Nejii hanya menjebakku saja'_ , batin Hinata. Ino lebih sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam klub untuk mencari meja untuk dirinya, Naruto dam Hinata. Tanpa Ino sadari jika Shikamaru telah melihatnya berjalan menuju meja bernomor 23 dipojok ruangan yang kini tengah penuh oleh pengunjung.

Naruto dan Hinata menuju ruangan Klub, begitu memasuki ruangan suara hentakan musik sangat memekakkan telinga. Itu hal yang sangat lumrah jika melihat dimana mereka berada saat ini. Asap rokok, bau alkohol dan juga para pengunjung yang larut dalam alunan musik yang menghentak menjadi pemandangan yang biasa didalam klub.

Sasuke mengamati Naruto dikejauhan. Melihatnya memakai pakaian mini membuat rahangnya mengeras. Karena setiap pria hidung belang yang melihat Naruto pasti menampakkan wajah _mupeng_ mereka. Hei bagaimana tidak mereka memperhatikan Naruto dengan pandangan seperti itu. Jika Naruto mengenakan pakaian yang mengekspos bahu, leher hingga punggungnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat dan noda sedikitpun.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke memandanginya dengan pandangan cemburu dan sangat protektif. Hingga orang yang berada didekat Sasuke merasakan hawa membunuh yang menguar kuat dari pemilik surai raven itu. Malam semakin larut dan suasana di dalam klubpun semakin riuh karena teriakan dan suara musik yang semakin menghentak. Membuat setiap pengunjung yang menari semakin panas dan hanyut dalam irama musik yang diracik dengan apik oleh sang DJ. Ladies Night, adalah sebuah acara dimana akan ditampilkannya seorang penari wanita yang bisa di bilang stripties, menggunakan pakaian yang minim. Bahkan mungkin jika diminta sang penari akan melakukan gerakan sambil melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya hingga tak sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya.

Dan pada malam itu, penari bersurai pink menaiki podium. Ino mengenali siapa penari itu bahkan Hinata dan Naruto masih ingat siapa pemilik surai pink itu. Sakura. Ya Sakura adalah seorang penari stripties. Mengenakan pakaian yang minim seperti bra dengan penuh manik manik, dan celana jinny yang membelah dari mata kaki hingga pangkal pinggulnya. Memperlihatkan kaki jenjang nan mulus milik Sakura. Sangat minim. Dan membuat Naruto, Ino dan Hinata sebagai sahabatnya menatap miris saat melihat pekerjaan Sakura yang bisa dibilang _wanita panggilan._

Dunia malam sangat identik dengan jual beli wanita, narkoba, bahkan having sex sekalipun. Terbukti disudut ruangan ini banyak pengunjung yang menuntaskan hasrat biologisnya dengan membawa sang wanita yang tengah mabuk ataupun yang masih sadar dan sedang On, berdiam dipojokan dan melakukan Short time.

Bukan hal yang aneh, disini apapun yang dikatakan tidak pantas, tidak wajar atau bertingkah murahan berubah menjadi hal yang wajar dan hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah godaan semata.

"Benarkah itu Sakura?", tanya Hinata.

"Yah, itulah pekerjaannya. Dia menjual diri bahkan bersedia dibayar mahal jika harus melakukan Live stripties seperti sekarang."

"Dia melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini?", tanya Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, bahkan jika kita menyapapun dia akan pura pura tidak mengenal kita."

"Kau yakin Ino?", sahut Hinata.

"100% yakin"

Hinata dan Naruto hanya menatap iba dengan pekerjaan Sakura. Tapi apa dikata. Sudah terlanjur basah, kenapa tidak sekalian mandi saja? Bukankah sekarang banyak istilah baru bermunculan seperti itu?

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto turun kelantai dansa bersama dengan Ino sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk dan melihat lihat saja. Sudah tiga gelas Tequila lemon yang ditenggak Naruto,dan minuman itu seolah membakar tubuh Naruto dari dalam. Asap rokok yang sangat tajam membuat penciumannya penuh dengan asap. Naruto seorang perokok memang, begitu juga dengan Ino. Hinata? dia tidak pernah merokok sama sekali tapi jika meminum alkohol, dua atau toga gelas masih wajar kan?

Naruto melenggokkan tubuhnya mengimbangi Ino yang tengah membara. Gerakannya sangat sensual, bahkan disekelilingnya sudah terlihat lelaki hidung belang yang menatap tubuh Ino dengan lapar. Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda dengan rok mini chrof top yang mengekspose perut rata Ino? Apalagi kaki jenjangnya yang dibiarkan terlihat jelas. Sedangkan Naruto tengah asik menikmati alunan lagu yang menghentak dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip disela sela jari lentiknya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari sebuah tangan kekar tengah mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Sudah biasa memang jika disebuah klub malam siapa saja bisa menyentuh tubuhnya. Namun sedikitpun tak terpikirkan oleh Naruto jika orang yang memeluknya kini adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap garang setiap pria yang mencoba berusaha mendekati Naruto. Setelah mereka pergi menjauh Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih meliukkan tubuhnya dalam dekapannya. Entah sengaja atau tidak Naruto seolah menggoda Sasuke yang tengah menatap tubuhnya. Naruto menghembuskan asap rokok yang tengah dihirupnya tepat ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seorang perokok?"

"Sejak aku di Paris, kenapa?"

"Dulu kau tidak suka melihatku merokok"

"Waktu bisa mengubah segalanya Suke"

Sasuke mengikuti gerakan Naruto, menari dan mengimbangi Naruto yang kini tengah terbawa suasana. Sasuke mencuri pandang kearah tubuh Naruto yang mungil namun bisa memuaskannya. Apalagi potongan lehernya yang sangat rendah memudahkan siapa saja melihat ukuran payudara yang Naruto yang lumayan ehem-besar-ehem. Sasuke menuntun Naruto ke tempat dirinya mengamati Naruto. Namun sebelum sampai ditempat duduknya, Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke ke arah lorong yang menghubungkan ruang klub dengan kamar sewa yang bisa dipakai para pengunjung.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dibelakangnya. Naruto memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan asap rokok yang telah dihirupnya. Sasuke hanya mengamati setiap tingkah Naruto. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat sebelah kakinya hingga tepat sejajar sembilan puluh derajat. posisi kaki Naruto tepat diantara kedua kaki Sasuke.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari lutut Naruto yang terangkat tepat menyentuh bagian paling sensitip ditubuhnya. Perlahan namun masih terdengar Sasuke mengerang merasakan sentuhan yang tiba tiba dilancarkan Naruto. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto sekarang. Naruto menyeringai apa yang dilakakukannya memancing libido Sasuke.

"Kau masih sesensitif dulu, eh Suke?"

Naruto berbisik tepat dicuping telinga Sasuke dan sedikit menjilatnya. Sasuke mengejang. _'Shiit, dia tahu kelemahanku'_ ,batinnya. Dengan sedikit menggoyangkan kakinya kearea intim Sasuke. Itu berhasil membuat Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan suara erangan yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui jika Naruto bisa dengan mudah menaklukannya. Sasuke tidak suka didominasi. Tentu saja.

Sasuke membalas perlakuan Naruto dengan meremas bukit kembar milik Naruto. Sedikit seringai kemenangan terlihat diwajah Sasuke. Naruto mengejang, dan mengerang karena remasan dan tekanan yang distimulasikan pada area sensitif miliknya.

"Kau menikmatinya Suke?"

"Ya, jujur aku menginginkanmu malam ini"

"Kau terlalu berharap Suke"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, dan meninggalkan Sasuke mematung melihat Naruto menjauh darinya. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dan memandang protektif kearahnya. Naruto tahu apa yang diinginkan mungkin Sasuke harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menyetubuhinya.

Adegan panas yang disuguhkan pemilik klub malam ini sangat membuat para pengunjung hanyut dan seolah terhipnotis untuk ikut meramaikan malam ini. Satu persatu pengunjung wanita naik ke stage dan ikut menari dengan Sakura yang kini telah melepaskan sebagian pakaiannya. Sedangkan para gadis yang baru naik podium terlalu asik dengan teriakan para pengunjung yang lain hingga terlalu bersemangat dan akhirnya mempertontonkan tubuh polos milik mereka. Mereka yang biasa melakukannya sudah merasa wajar jika acara malam ini berubah menjadi malam sex party _gangbang_. Tanpa aba aba setiap pengunjung pria menerjang tubuh polos para pengunjung wanita untuk melepas hasrat biologis mereka.

Suasana semakin tak terkendali. Naruto melihat adegan itu hanya menunjukkan wajah pocker facenya. Mengacuhkannya, sedangkan Ino yang sedang asik bercumbu dengan seorang pria pucat dengan tatanan rambut yang klimis terhenti karena Ucapan Naruto.

"Kita pulang Ino, Hinata kau bersamaku!"

"Tapi, Naru Sai boleh ikut?"

"Terserah padamu"

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan ino Sai kekasihku"

"Hn, aku Namikaze Naruto"

"Shimura Sai"

Setelah membalas jabatan tangan Sai, Naruto berjalan didepan dengan Hinata disampingnya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai diparkiran klub. Terlihat Shikamaru dan Sasuke keluar dari klub bersamaan dengan Ino dan Sai.

"Hei Suke, kau membuntuti kami?", tanya Ino yang melihat pandangan Sasuke terus tertuju pada Naruto.

"Hn"

"Ah aku lupa jika Nejii itu sahabatmu, pasti dia yang bertanya pada Hinata hingga kau ada di sini. Benarkan?"

"Ck _mendokusei_ kalian itu seorang wanita seharusnya jika pergi ke klub itu ditemani seorang pria minimal. Bagaimana jika kalian mengalami hal serupa seperti gadis yang di _gangbang_ itu?", Shikamaru menimpali.

"Bilang saja kalian membuntuti kami, lagi pula sudah ada Sai menjagaku.", sahut Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?", tunjuk Shikamaru dengan dagunya.

"Mereka sudah dewasa jika mereka ingin, mereka bisa memberikan tubuhnya pada siapapun tak terkecuali pengunjung di sini. Lalu apa masalahmu?", tanya Ino.

"Tak ada satupun yang bisa menyentuh milikku!", rahang Sasuke mengeras saat mendengar penuturan Ino.

Ino hanya menyeringai. _'Skak mat, kau mencintainya Suke!'_ , batin Ino. Ino berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Shikamaru lalu masuk kedalam mobil Naruto bersama dengan Sai. Namun tanpa diduga Sasuke membuka pintu pengemudi dan menarik Naruto agar keluar, Shikamaru dengan cepat menggantikan Naruto untuk mengemudikan mobilnya. Mengantarkan Ino, Hinata juga Sai ke rumah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak ingin kau satu mobil dengan pemuda itu!"

"Lalu aku pulang bagaimana?", sangar Naruto.

"Kau naik mobilku, biarku antar"

"Lebih baik aku mencari taksi saja."

Naruto menghempaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dari tangannya. Melepas sepatu Heels yang dipakainya lalu berjalan menuju jalan utama mencari sebuah taksi. _'Haah,merepotkan saja!'_ , batin Naruto.

Sasuke tak menerima penolakan, dan sekarang Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyusul Naruto yang kini telah berada diujung jalan menuju jalan utama. Beruntung disaat Sasuke menghadang Naruto jalanan sedang sepi hanya ada beberapa gadis yang menjajakan dirinya berdiri dipinggir jalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau ingin membunuhku?", teriak Naruto sambil menggebrak kap mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, dan menatap langsung kedalam iris sapphire milik Naruto. Emosinya seketika memuncak, sebelumnya Naruto tak pernah menolaknya. Tapi sekarang sosok Naruto yang berada dihadapannya bukan Naruto yang dulu selalu mendengar bahkan menuruti segala ucapannya. Bahkan Naruto kini bisa mempermainkannya, seperti saat masih didalam Klub. Sungguh sesuatu hal yang baru Sasuke ketahui.

"Kau...", tangan Sasuke terangkat bersiap menghempaskan Naruto.

"Apa, kau mau menamparku lagi seperti empat tahun lalu? Saat aku masih kekasihmu? Atau kau akan memukulku lagi hingga masuk rumah sakit seperti dulu? Silahkan Suke,lakukanlah. Tapi setelah kau melakukannya. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menggapaiku lagi. Aku muak denganmu. Kau hanya lelaki yang bisanya menyakitiku. Kau fikir aku apa? mainanmu? Bukan suke, aku wanita yang mencintaimu tapi apa balasanmu, hah?", Naruto berteriak tepat didepan wajah Sasuke.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, tak ada yang berani berteriak padanya seperti ini. Tapi apa yang kini dilakukan Sasuke sangat membuat Naruto terkejut. Bukan, bukan menampar atau memukulnya. Namun mengelus lembut pipi Naruto yang memerah akibat minuman alkohol yang ditenggaknya tadi.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi, aku hanya ingin melindungimu"

Mengejutkan, ucapan termanis yang pernah Naruto dengar dari sosok pria bernama Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sebentar dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Kau fikir aku bisa ditipu olehmu? Tidak. Sudah cukup aku termakan bualanmu. Dan pada akhirnya kau masih melakukan hal yang sama. Kau kira aku tak tahu sifatmu?"

"Waktu bisa mengubah segalanya Naruto,bukankah itu yang kau ucapkan?", tanya Sasuke menyahuti.

"Cukup Suke. aku tak mau lagi mendengar ucapan manismu jika kau hanya akan menyakitiku lagi", sekejap Naruto terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke.

"aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, aku berjanji Naruto"

Sasuke mendekap tubuh mungil Naruto, Sasuke membuka sweeter yang dikenakannya dan dipakaikannya pada tubuh Naruto. Naruto masih terisak, namun tak lama kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang berhasil menghanyutkannya.

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa memiliki ku lagi Suke"

Tepat saat Naruto berbalik sebuah taksi melintas dihadapannya. Naruto memberhentikan taksi itu dan lalu masuk kedalam taksinya. Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Naruto. _'Sial, kufikir dia berubah fikiran!_ ', batinnya.

"Youre my treasure Naruto", gumam Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sampai dirumah tepat pukul tiga pagi, saat turun dari taksi Sasuke sudah menunggu didepan rumah Naruto. Naruto tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke. Hanya melihat sekilas dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya. Naruto menuju pintu dan kemudian mengetuknya.

Sesaat kemudian Hinata membuka pintu. Naruto masuk dengan sempoyongan. Efek dari minuman yang ditenggaknya baru terasa saat Naruto berada ditaksi. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto masuk kerumahnya. Diruang keluarga sudah ada Shikamaru yang sedang terduduk sambil menguap. Ino? jangan tanya dia kemana karena bisa mendengar lenguhan dan jeritan menggairahkan dari arah kamarnya. Sepertinya Ino lupa menutup pintunya, karena jika kau naik pasti terlihat lampu dan pintu terbuka dari arah kamar Ino.

"Haaah, aku tak bisa masuk ke kamarku", gerutu Ino.

"Si Ino itu teledor sekali", sahut Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika bukannya kau menyukai Sakura, kenapa kau tidak menunggu perfromnya tadi?", tanya Naruto yang mulai melantur.

"Tanpa aku tungguipun jika aku memintanya datang, dia pasti datang padaku"

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Hinata.

"Sakura itu wanita panggilan, asalkan ada uang dia pasti akan melayani setiap orang yang memanggilnya"

"Apakah dia seorang..."

"Dia wanita panggilan yang bekerja di klub itu", potong Shikamaru.

Naruto yang merebahkan tubuhnya disofa mulai memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengangkat dan menekuk kakinya hingga area intimnya bisa terlihat. Sasuke tidak membiarkan itu terus terjadi. Dengan santai Sasuke duduk disamping Naruto kemudian membenarkan posisi kakinya agar berada dipangkuannya. Dengan sedikit memijat kakinya Naruto sudah merasa nyaman.

"Kau tahu aku merindukanmu?", Naruto bicara dengan memejamkan mata.

"Kau merindukan Sasuke?", tanya Sasuke karena tahu jika Naruto sedang tidak sadar.

Bukankah seseorang yang tengah mabuk akan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan jujur dan tanpa pikir panjang?

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang berhasil melukai hatiku?"

"Hey Sasuke, biarkan dia tidur dulu.", bujuk Shikamaru.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan memberikan segelas coklat panas untuk Shikamaru. Shikamaru menerimanya dan mengangguk mengucapkan terimakasih. Sasuke terus menatap wajah Naruto yang kini berkeringat.

"Kau masih mencintainya Naruto?", tanya Sasuke.

"Sangat, andai saja dia berubah sedikit saja menghilangkan tempramennya. Aku pasti masih bersamanya sekarang", tutur Naruto tak sadar.

"Bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Yah, dia sangat tampan. Hingga aku tak bisa melupakannya. Tapi aku takut...",

"Takut?"

"Ya aku takut bertemu dengannya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padanya"

"Kau akan kembali padanya?"

"HemMmm, entahlah mungkin iya mungkin tidak"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak mau kecewa kedua kalinya"

"Jika dia ingin kau kembali?"

"Hmm, biarkan saja dia mengejarku",Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jika sekarang Sasuke ada disampingmu, bagaimana?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku akan mengacuhkannya!",Shikamaru hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana jika Sasuke berada dihadapanmu Sekarang?", tanya Hinata.

"Benarkah?", Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang sekeliling

Matanya terlihat merah dan bau alkohol menyeruak dari nafasnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Sasu, aku merindukanmu tapi sayang kau mengecewakanku"

Naruto mencium Sasuke, adegan itu disaksikan Shikamaru dan Hinata. Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sedangkan Naruto terus memperdalam ciumannya tanpa sadar. Sasuke? Tentu saja menikmatinya. Namun ciuman Naruto terhenti, terlihat benang saliva yang menyatukan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto tertidur ditengah ciuman panas yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Dua tertidur? Menggelikan", seru Shikamaru.

"Hn",jawab Sasuke.

"Padahal live kissing itu bisa membuat yang melihatnya terhibur"

"Kau lebih baik tidur saja Shika", sahut Sasuke.

"Kau ingin melakukannya?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya berteriak ketika bangun nanti. Lebih baik kita pulang saja"

"Baiklah, Hinata bisa kau ambilkan selimut untuk Naruto? Sepertinya Ino menghancurkan ruangan diatas. Aku tak bisa mengambilnya"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Hinata mengambil selimut dari kamarnya dan membawanya pada Sasuke. Naruto tertidur dengan pulas, dan Sasuke telah menyelimutinya. Sebelum pulang, Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lembut.

"Oyashumi my Princess"

Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat sikap lembut Sasuke. kemudian mengantar Sasuke dan Shikamaru hingga ke pintu.

"Sasuke?", panggil Hinata.

"Hn", Sasuke berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Jika kau mencintainya, buatlah dia nyaman. aku yakin dia akan menerimamu lagi. Dia begitu merindukanmu. Sikapnya yang berubah karena dia terlalu keras berusaha melupakanmu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kenyataannya,Naruto masih mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu, terimakasih atas sarannya Hinata"

"Sama sama ingin sahabatku bahagia"

"Hn. Aku pulang"

"Hati hati, selamat malam Sasuke"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holla minna.**

 **ketemu lagi sama saya author absurd. Hahaha. gimna chapter ini? Memuaskan? hehehe. Gakk nyangka bgt riview fic abal bin gaje ini bikin saya senang. Makasih minna atas dukungannya. Makasih juga buat para silent rider yg udc ngfav atopun follow fic milik saya. Arigathou..**

 **Saya gkk tau ini sampe chapter berapa, dan Gomen updatenya selalu telat. Kerjaan saya di duta bikin saya cape + saat pulang ke rmah pasti tidur.. tapi saya berharap para readers mau menunggu kelanjutannya. sekali lagi arigathou..**

 **Salam,**

 **Yoona Ramdanii**


	7. Chapter 7

**\- To Little To Late -**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Fem Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rated : M**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hurt, Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin abal, mungkin Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana mana, gkk sesuai EYD, bahasa absurd, nyeleneh, seenaknya, alur kecepetan.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Pov..**

 **.**

Aku berada disebuah ruangan,sepertinya ini sebuah kamar. Tunggu. Aku sepertinya mengenal kamar ini. Ini kamar... Sasuke. Apa? Kamar Sasuke? Untuk apa aku ada disini. Seingatku aku tidak pergi bersama Sasuke. Tapi kenapa aku ada disini? Aneh.

Aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Hei... tangan ku terikat diatas sebuah ranjang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Oh Kami-sama apa salahku? Tunggu. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kemana pakaianku? Hei mana bajuku? Tapi anehnya aku tidak bisa berbicara.

Aku lihat pintu itu terbuka, dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar yang aku tempati. Dia tersenyum padaku. Dan aku membalas senyumannya, ini sangat aneh. Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

"Kau menginginkanku?", tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Puaskan aku, Suke" aku berkata tapi aku tak bisa mengontrol ucapanku sendiri. Ini menyedihkan.

"Your wish is my command honey"

Sasuke mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakanya. Dia sangat terlihat tampan. Tampan? Ya, dia selalu tampan dimataku. Sekalipun dia bersikap cuek dan dingin padaku. Tapi aku menyukainya.

Perlahan dia mulai menjamah tubuhku yang terikat. Mengecup setiap inci dari tubuhku. Tangannya tak berhenti menyentuhku. Sedangkan bibirnya menjamah leherku, dia mengecup dan terasa perih dileherku. Sepertinya dia meninggalkan jejak kepemilikkannya disana.

Aku melihat Sasuke menyeringai padaku, dia masih membenamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leherku namun sekarang agak turun kebagian dadaku. Oh shiit! Dia tau setiap bagian sensitif ditubuhku. Tapi aku menikmatinya.

"Kau suka Naru?"

"Ya,lanjutkan Suke. Aku milikmu!"

Hell No! Aku tak bisa mengontrol setiap ucapanku. Dan apa yang dia lakukan? Dia terus membuatku menggelinjang karena rasa geli dan nikmat di puncak dadaku? Dia menggigitnya. Sakit. Tapi aku menikmatinya. Biarlah sekali ini saja aku membiarkannya menikmati tubuhku. Karena tak ada yang menyentuhku selain Sasuke.

"Aaakh..."

Aku mengejang saat Sasuke menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhku. Aku melebarkan jarak antara kedua kakiku. Entahlah, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sasuke terus menyentuhku, hingga tubuhku mengejang dan mengerang. Aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Dan itu sangat membuatku lemas. Aku tak tahu.

"Kau sangat basah, Hime!", Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang terlihat basah dan menunjukkannya padaku.

Aku menerima semua perlakuan Sasuke terhadapku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam karena kedua tanganku terikat pada sisi ranjang. Dadaku seperti menantang Sasuke untuk menjamahnya, tanpa aku sadari Sasuke meremas dadaku hingga memerah dan meninggalkan bekas disana.

"Kau menyakitiku, Suke", ucapku.

Sasuke mengecup keningku, dan kemudian menciumku. Ini membuatku gila. Dia memabukkanku akan semua tingkahnya. Aku sangat menginginkannya.

Dia mengecup bibirku. Awalnya hanya sebuah lumatan lembut, tapi semakin lama semakin panas dan membuat gairahku membara. Sasuke menuntutku untuk membuka akses untuk menjamah isi mulutku. Dia menggila. Dia mengobrak abrik mulutku, hingga dia melepaskanku karena oksigen yang kian menipis dan menyesakkan dadaku. Aku pastikan nafasku kian memburu dan rasanya tubuhku serasa terbakar. Aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan lebih.

"boleh aku masuk Naru?"

"Sepuasmu Suke"

"Kau milikku, Hime!"

Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke memasuki tubuhku. aku bisa merasakannya. Gerakannya lembut dan tidak menyakitiku. Aku berpegangan pada tali yang mengikat tanganku. Sasuke masih terus membuat kissmark pada tubuhku.

Peluh dan rasa lelah sudah menjalar disetiap inci tubuhku. Namun Sasuke masih belum menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti memompaku. Aku lelah. Aku bisa mendengar Sasuke masih menggumamkan namaku. Aku tak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Suke, bisakah kau berhenti. aku lelah"

"Tidak, hingga aku keluar Naru!"

Aku mengeratkan kakiku pada pinggang Sasuke. Aku mengangkat tubuhku agar Sasuke bisa leluasa memasukiku. Namun Saat Sasuke mengejang dan menyebut namaku. aku tak bisa mendengarnya. Tubuhku seperti tak bisa merasakan apapun. Dan suara siapa itu? Hinata? Dia disini? Terimakasih Kami-sama. Kau menolongku.

 **.**

 **Naruto Pov Off**

 **.**

Naruto masih tertidur sedangkan matahari sudah meninggi. Hinata berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Naru ini sudah siang, bangunlah",Hinata menggoyangkan tangan Naruto agar terbangun.

"Aaakh...", suara desahan yang Naruto gumamkan.

"Kau bermimpi Naru?", tanya Hinata.

"Biarkan saja dia tidur Hinata, dia pasti lelah karena semalam", sahut Ino.

"Ini sudah siang Ino,dia belum makan sejak kemarin malam", sahut Hinata.

"Nanti dia akan bangun jika kau sebut nama Sasuke!"

"Benarkah?"

"Coba saja"

"Baiklah, Naru ada Sasuke mencarimu!"

Tanpa diduga Naruto mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, dan berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari yang membuat silau matanya.

"Suke?", tanya Naruto.

"Hah dia selalu bisa benci tapi tetap saja dia mencintai Sasuke", tutur Ino melihat tingkah Naruto.

Naruto mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan matanya terkena cahaya terang matahari. Perlahan tapi pasti iris shappire itu menampakkan keindahannya. Ino yang duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Naruto hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat lucu saat bangun tidur.

"Ternyata kau masih mencintainya, eh?", tanya Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih mencintai Sasuke, ya kan?", sambung Hinata.

"Yah begitulah, kalian lebih tahu bagaimana aku saat ini bukan?"

"Jadi bagaimana jika Sasuke menginginkanmu lagi?"

"Hmm, entahlah Ino. Aku tidak tahu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena selalu ada bayangannya dimataku. Tapi saat aku melihat wajahnya selalu terlintas rasa sakit disini", Naruto menggenggam dada dan meremasnya seakan menahan rasa sakit yang telah bersarang lama disana.

"jadi, kau akan menerimanya kembali atau tidak?", tanya Ino.

"Jika memang Sasuke berubah mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk membiarkannya mendekatiku hingga aku yakin dia benar benar berubah. Tapi jika dia masih tetap sama, maka akan aku biarkan hiti ini kosong selamanya"

"Kau selalu bicara seolah tidak akan ada cinta yang lain untukmu selain Sasuke!"

"Kau ingat saat Gaara berpacaran denganku?"

"Ya,memangnya kenapa?

"Dia selingkuh Ino, dengan Sakura."

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"tidak. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback On..**

 **.**

 **.**

jauh sebelum Naruto menerima Sasuke, Gaara adalah satu satunya pemuda yang dekat dengan Naruto. Naruto mencoba untuk membuka hati untuk pemuda lain sebelum menemukan sang pangeran tampan yang membuatnya terjatuh kedalam saluran air sekolahnya.

Awalnya semuanya baik baik saja. Hingga pada saat Naruto memergoki Gaara sedang bercumbu mesra dengan Sakura diruang olahraga. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi Naruto hanya bersikap cuek dan seolah tidak perduli. Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Sakura yang setengah telanjang sedang dijamah tangan Gaara.

Naruto tau apa yang terjadi namun tak mengindahkan aktifitas yang kini terlihat jelas dimatanya. Naruto hanya memandang datar dua anak manusia yang mencoba menyatukan diri itu.

"Maaf mengganggu, aku disuruh Guy-sensei mengambil bola kalian lanjutkan"

Gaara terdiam, melihat sikap Naruto yang dingin dan seolah tak perduli. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang remeh Naruto.

"Kau lihat Naru,Gaara memilihku", seru Sakura.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?", tanya Naruto.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang pada Sasuke jika aku berciuman dengan pemuda lain?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana Sasuke. Dia hanya bertanya tentangmu dan bilang padaku jika kau sering menyakitinya. Yah aku sekarang tahu. Ternyata gadis lugu sepertimu bisa berubah menjadi gadis murahan seperti ini!"

 _ **Plaaaaak...**_

"Jaga mulutmu Naruto!",Sakura berteriak.

"Mulutku yang harus aku jaga atau sikapmu, Haruno Sakura?"

"Kau.. lancang sekali kau!'

"Sakura kau temanku, tapi bukan Sakura yang dulu aku kenal. Kau adalah Sakura , tapi bukan temanku. Seorang teman tidak akan saling menyakiti. Kau boleh mengambil Gaara jika ku mau!"

Naruto berbalik dan membiarkan sudut bibirnya terluka. tapi saat Naruto akan keluar , Gaara memanggilnya.

"Naruto!"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Tak perlu ada yang harus dimaafkan Gaara. Kau benar seharusnya aku pandai memilih teman lelaki. Benarkan?"

"Ya Kau benar'

"Sudahlah Gaara, biarkan saja dia kita lanjutkan saja"

"Kau gadis tidak tau diri, Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bodoh menyianyiakan seorang teman seperti Naruto!"

"Hei kau baru saja bercinta denganku sekarang kau sudah membela gadis bodoh ini?"

"bukan Naruto yang bodoh tapi kau!"

"Sudahlah Gaara, seharusnya aku jujur padamu sejak awal jika aku hanya menganggapmu teman. Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak Naru, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sikapku ini"

"Tak apa Gaara, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang kau selesaikan urusanmu dengannya aku lelah berurusan dengannya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi rumor itu benar?"

"Rumor apa maksudmu Ino?", sambung Hinata.

"Jika sebenarnya Sakura merebut Gaara dari Naruto dan juga Sasuke dari Karin?"

"Ya, aku dengar begitu. Bahkan sebenarnya aku mengenal Sasuke pun tanpa sengaja. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana hubungan awal hingga akhir antara aku dan Sasuke Sakura selalu membayang bayangi hubunganku. Seolah dialah yang tersakiti. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.", tutur Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku pernah mendengarkan Sakura bercerita padaku."

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?", sahut Ino.

"Ya dia -Sakura- merasa jika selama berteman dengan Naruto itu adalah sebuah kesalahan."

"Kesalahan?", beo Naruto.

"Ya."

"Apa maksudnya?", Ino penasaran.

"selama berteman dengan Naruto, dia hanya memanfaatkan kau Naru. Dia bilang kau bisa dimanfaatkan karena kau pintar. Selain itu kau juga populer Sakura hanya memanfaatkanmu saja. Dan pada saat Utakata meminta bantuan Sakura untuk mendekatimu, Sakura merasa kalah. Karena bukan Sakura yang disukai Utakata melainkan kau, Naruto."

"Yang benar saja?", Ino memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Jadi hanya karena masalah itu dia berubah? Ironis sekali.", Ino menampakkan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Bahkan jauh sebelum itu Sakura sebenarnya selalu iri padamu Naru. Kau sangat mudah bergaul dan akrab pada siswa laki laki di Junior High School maupun High School. Dan Sakura sangat iri padamu karena hal itu."

"Astaga, fikiranya kekanakan sekali.", sahut Naruto.

"Ya apa mau dikata Naru, orang sirik ya pasti akan selalu sirik bagaimanapun kita bersikap baik dimatanya hanya akan dianggap kamuflase. Sekali busuk tetap saja tak bisa ditutupi lama lama pasti akan ketahuan baunya.", Sahut Ino..

"Sudahlah Naru, kita hadapi saja apa yang sekarang menjadi masalahmu tentang Sasuke. Untuk apa memikirkan Sakura yang sebenarnya menikammu dari belakang?", sahut Hinata.

"Kau benar."

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke pantai untuk berlibur?", sambung Ino.

"Kita sudah lama tidak liburan bersama buka?", sahut Hinata..

"Yosh sudah diputuskan minggu ini kita pergi ke pantai"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya keatas dengan bersemangat seolah lupa dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya tentang sahabat _bubble gum-_ nya -Sakura-. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perubahan emosi Naruto yang sangat drastis. Memang pada dasarnya Naruto bukan tipe orang yang larut akan masalah. Namun jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang belum mengenalnya pasti akan membuat mereka geleng geleng kepala, tak mengerti dengan sifat sahabat _blonde_ nya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sabtu telah tiba. Naruto, Ino dan Hinata tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke pantai seperti yang telah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Seperti biasa Ino menjadi lebih over fashionable jika menyangkut liburan. Kenapa? Karena dia bisa cuci mata. Begitulah kira kira sikap centil Ino yang terlewat over hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang playgirl.

Semua itu hanya menjadi sebuah hal yang lumrah dimata Naruto dan Hinata selaku sahabatnya. Mengingat Ino sering bergonta ganti pacar. Apapun itu selama tidak merugikan dirinya sendiri, mereka sebagai sahabat hanya bisa saling mendukung dan mensupport apapun yang dilakukan satu sama lain.

Jauh dimansion Uchiha, Sasuke sangat kesal dan mendeadtglare Nejii yang memberitahu jika Naruto, Hinata serta Ino akan pergi ke pantai hari ini. Karena info dadakan ini merubah segala rencana yang telah disusun rapi oleh Sasuke. Mengingat Sasuke sudah membooking sebuah resto mewah untuk dinner bersama dengan Naruto. Tapi rencana tinggalah rencana. Naruto telah memutuskan untuk pergi, dan tentu saja Sasuke akan menjadi stalker weekend ini.

"Kenapa harus pergi ke pantai sih?", gerutu Sasuke Ooc.

"Ara.. kau seperti tidak tahu Naruto saja", timpa Kiba.

"Sepertinya akan ada yang berubah profesi lagi hari ini..", sahut Nejii.

"Ck, mendokusei na.. kau akan ikut apa tidak Suke?"

"Hn. Menyebalkan.."

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sudah membooking satu bungalau yang mempunyai fiew cantik. Menghadap ke pantai dan bermandikan cahaya senja membuat bungalau itu terlihat cantik dan romantis. Dengan tiga kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu, dapur dan juga kamar mandi di masing masing kamar membuat bungalau itu nyaman untuk ditinggali selama Naruto, Hinata dan Ino liburan di Kiri.

Hanya dengan waktu dua jam menggunakan pesawat dari Konoha. Naruto, Hinata, dan Ino sudah sampai di Kiri.

"Naruto...!"

Terdengar seorang pemuda memanggil Naruto. Wajahnya tampan, bersurai merah, juga pakaian santai yang dikenakannya membuat pemuda itu terlihat tampan. Naruto yang merasa seseorang tengah memanggilnya, mencari asal suara itu.

"Heii, Naruto kau ingat pemuda itu?", tunjuk Ino pada seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto, Hinata dan Ino.

"Eeeerrr, bukankah dia... Gaara?"

"Benar, itu Gaara dia memanggilmu Naru", sahut Hinata.

Pemuda itu terlihat berjalan menuju ke arah tiga gadis yang baru saja turun dari pesawat.

"Haii, lama tak berjumpa. Kau semakin cantik saja Naru!", puji pemuda itu pada Naruto.

"Akh.. Gaara. Terimakasih", sahut Naruto.

"Jadi sedang apa kalian disini?", tanya Gaara.

"Kami sedang liburan, kau?", sahut Ino.

"Aku juga, kebetulan aku sedang menunggu travel untuk ke bungalau Akimichi"

"Akimichi? Bukankah kita menyewa bunglau disana juga Naru?", tanya Hinata.

"Ah ya, kami juga menyewa bungalau disana."

"Jadi kita menuju tempat yang sama?", tanya Garaa.

"Ya, kebetulan sekali.", Naruto tersenyum

"Bagaimana jika kita menunggu bersama saja?", usul Ino.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi bodyguard kalian"

"Kau bisa saja Gaara."

Tanpa diduga ternyata mereka bertemu dengan Gaara. Mantan kekasih Naruto. Tidak ada kecanggungan, hanya terlihat lebih akrab setelah bertahun tahun tidak bertemu. Naruto, Ino, Hinata dan Gaara menyewa bungalau ditempat yang sama. Dan mereka terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Gaara, bagaimana perusahaanmu di Hokaido?"

"sudah berkembang, lumayan saingannya membuatku kerepotan"

"Jangan merendah begitu, aku yakin kau bos yang handal", kekeh Ino.

"Kau selalu bisa membuat orang lain betah berlama lama mengobrol denganmu jika kau selalu memuji begitu Ino", sahut Hinata.

"Kau benar, padahal aslinya Ino itu super cerewet tahu!", timpal Naruto.

"Kalian selalu saja membuat moodku turun!"

"Kalian terlihat akrab ya? Tapi kemana Sakura, apa kalian tidak mengajaknya?"

Ino, dan Hinata hanya saling pandang kemudian beralih memandang Naruto yang seakan terdiam. Gaara yang menyadari kesalahannya dibuat canggung karena diamnya Naruto.

"Dia bukan bagian dariku, Ino, ataupun Hinata. Kau tahu itu?", tanya Naruto

"Jadi benar Sakura meninggalkan kalian?"

"Gaara, sebaiknya kita jangan membicarakannya lagi. Aku muak!", gerutu Naruto.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika sore ini kita kepantai melihat sunseet?"

"Ide bagus.", sahut Ino.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makanan dan minuman kecil untuk kita, bagaimana?", usul Hinata.

"Ide bagus,", sahut Gaara.

Ino dan Hinata langsung pergi ke dapur untuk melihat makanan apa saja yang akan dibawanya nanti sore. mengingat ini masih siang dan belum ada makanan apapun yang dibelinya untuk mengisi lemari es.

"Sepetinya aku harus belanja membeli camilan, kalian mau perlu sesuatu biar sekalian aku belikan?", tanya Hinata.

"Tidak terimakasih", Gaara tersenyum.

"Kau Naru?"

"Seperti biasa.", dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ramen instan?", Narutopun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Haaaah, baiklah. Aku pergi bersama Ino. Jaa ne.."

"Hati hati ya?", teriak Naruto dari dalam bungalau.

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara yang tahu jika Naruto kini sendirian.-single- mencoba untuk mendekati dan mendapatkan kembali Naruto. Menjadiakannya lagi kekasih, seperti saat dulu sebelum Sakura masuk kedalam hidupnya dan membuatnya kehilangan Naruto. Gaara menunjukkan seringainya tanpa Naruto sadari yang sedang berjalan ditepi pantai sore ini.

Matahati terlihat mulai membiaskan cahayanya diatas air laut. deru ombak menjadi satu satunya lantunan lagu yang indah menjamahi indra pendengaran Naruto. Begitu indah, bau anyir pantai yang tertiup angin seolah menjadi aroma memabukan untuk Naruto. Damai. Hanya itu yang kini dirasakan Naruto.

Sudah lama, semenjak orang tuanya bercerai. Naruto tak lagi merasakan kedamaian seperti ini. Hatinya selalu diliputi rasa rindu yang membuatnya sesak pada sosok raven yang kini menghantui harinya lagi.

Entahlah. Mungkin takdir akan berkata lain jika Naruto bisa melupakannya. Namun apa yang Naruto dapat sekarang bukanlah ketenangan, tapi kekosongan saat jauh dari sosok pemilik iris onyxs itu.

"haaaaaaah, aku merindukanmu", guman Naruto.

"Apa kau berbicara sesuatu Naru?", tanya Gaara yang kini berjalan disamping Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa damai disini", sambil memegang dadanya Naruto tersenyum hangat pada Gaara.

"Naru, apa aku boleh bicara sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya, memangnya apa?"

"Aku masih mencarimu"

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan membiarkan Gaara berjalan mendahuluinya. Naruto terdiam dan memandang kosong pada pasir putih yang dipijaknya. Rasa hampa itu kembali menyeruak dalam benaknya. Bukankah jika ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta seharusnya merasa bahagia? Tapi tidak untuk Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naru, apa aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak terpikirkan hal itu untuk sekarang"

"Tak apa, aku mengerti Naru"

"Gomen.. aku kembali ke bungalau saja. Tak apa kan Gaara?"

"Ya aku tak apa, mau aku antar?"

"Tak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah, hati hati ya Naruto?"

Kini Naruto berjalan sendirian, menapaki hamparan pasir putih yang dipayungi semburat senja dilangit yang mulai menggelap. Bayangannya terpantul diatas pasir, terlihat jelas jika sang sapphier tak menghiraukan sekelilingnya.

Naruto terus berjalan, tanpa disadarinya Gaara mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Rasa sakit dan kecewa mengerubungi pemuda bersurai merah itu. Hatinya tak terima jika dirinya ditolak gadis pemilik iris sapphier didepannya.

 _'Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, biarlah tak ada yang bisa memilikimu siapapun itu. Naruto'_. Gaara menyeringai psikopat melihat Naruto yang tak menyadari kehadirannya. Saat ada kesempatan, Gaara mulai melebarkan langkahnya, kemudian merangkul Naruto dari belakang hingga Naruto terpekik karena perlakuan tak senonoh yang diterimanya.

Saat sadar siapa yang kini mejamah tubuhnya, Naruto terbelalak. Tak percaya siapa yang melakukan pelecehan ini padanya.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, aku tak akan rela jika orang lain yang memilikimu Naruto!"

"Brengsek, lepaskan aku Gaara!"

Gaara kini meremas bukit kembar milik Naruto, meremasnya dengan brutal dan sesekali menciumi tengkuk Naruto..

"Aaaakh, lepas Gaara kumohon!"

Kini Naruto terpekik saat pakaian yang dikenakannya dirobek paksa oleh Gaara yang kini menghimpit tubuh mungil Naruto kesebuah batang pohon dipinggir pantai itu. Naruto tak bisa berbuat banyak karena tangannya kini terkunci akibat cengkraman kuat dari pemuda yang kini menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Hiks.. lepaskan aku Gaara!"

Naruto terisak, menggigiti bibir bawahnya agar suara erangan tak lolos dari bibirnya. Naruto tahu ini salah, merasa jijik dengan apa yang kini dilakukan Gaara terhadapnya.

"Malam ini kau milikku!", bisik Gaara ditelinga Naruto setelah meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan dileher jenjang gadis blonde yang ada dalam kungkungannya.

Gaara mulai bertindak brutal saat Naruto memberontak. Sesekali menampar pipi gembil Naruto dan meninggalkan bekas memar diwajahnya. Naruto berdoa dalam hati agar siapapun bisa menolongnya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tahu jika sekarang Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya sedang bersenang senang dipantai. Bersukurlah dia karena Nejii sang sahabat memberitahukannya. Tak lama setelah mendapat kabar itu Sasuke langsung menyusul Naruto. Entahlah. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menjadi pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang menolong sang gadis yang sedang terpojok dan terluka? Menggelikan sekali.

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang, berjalan sendirian ditepi pantai sambil memandangi semburat senja dikejauhan yang memantul pada ombak dan terkesan seperti sedang menertawakannya? Oh tidak. Itu memalukan. Tapi itu kenyataannya.

Sasuke hanya berjalan tanpa alas kaki. mengenakan stelan outfit yang sangat santai. Kemeja putih polos yang tak dikancingkan, kaos singlet berwarna hitam dengan sebuah kalung berbentuk pusaran angin menggantung dilehernya serta celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam menyempurnakan penampilannya sore ini.

"Kau sedang apa Naru, aku merindukanmu!", gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat dua gadis yang tengah berlari seperti mencari sesuatu. Tapi tunggu dulu bukankah _'Ino dan Hinata? Kemana Naruto?'_ , inner Sasuke sangat ingin tahu dimana keberadaan pujaan hatinya.

"Ahh.. Sasuke sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Ino dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Aku sedang jalan jalan, kau sendiri?"

"Aku mencari Naruto, sejak tadi siang dia tidak kembali ini hampir malam!"

"Naruto? Dia disini?", Sasuke pura pura tak tahu. *modus*

"Ya, dia tadi bersama Gaara. Aku khawatir!", sahut Hinata.

Sasuke menautkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Tapi Gaara itu bukankah mantan kekasih Naruto? Ck, sial. Dia keduluan!

"Bukankah tak apa jika dia pergi bersama pemuda lain?"

"Iya itu wajar, jika aku tidak menemukan sobekan pakaian Naruto di pinggir pantai disana!", teriak Ino histeris dengan airmata yang menunggu untuk terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?", Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Sasuke bantu aku mencarinya ya?!"

Tak menunggu lama, Sasuke langsung menelephone ketiga sahabatnya. Nejii, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Akhirnya mereka berenam mencari keberadaan Naruto. Sasuke dengan Shikamaru, Ino dengan Kibaa, dan Hinata bersama Nejii. Mereka berpencar mencari Naruto.

Waktu sudah hampir tengah malam namun belum terlihat satupun tanda keberadaan Naruto. _'Kau dimana Naru, jawab aku'_ , bagai bisikan yang tersalurkan Naruto yang kini tengah dijamahi Gaara menjawab bisikan itu. _'Suke tolong, aku disini!'._

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Menahan suara desahan agar tak keluar dari bibirnya. Namun apa tang dilakukan Gaara sekarang benar benar menghancurkan dirinya. Ini pelecehan. _'Kami-sama tolonglah!'._

"Kau sangat nikmat Naru. Keluarkan suaramu pelacur!" teriak Gaara dengan menjambak surai matahari milik Naruto.

"Hiks...sa-sakit Gaara, apa salahku padamu?"

"Kau belum aku cicipi Naruto. Aku didahului Sasuke untuk menidurimu.. aaaaaaakh.. kau sempit sekali"

"Tolong hentikan Gaara, aku mohon!"

"Diam, nikmati saja!", teriak Gaara.

Entah setan apa yang kini merasuki Gaara, pinggulnya terus memompa kejantanannya mengobrak abrik liang senggama milik Naruto. Bahkan cairan putih kental sudah menetes dan membasahi kaki jenjang Naruto. Entah sudah berapa kali Gaara melesakkan kejantanannya.

Naruto benar benar benci perlakuan Gaara padanya. Naruto tak bisa melawan. Luka lebam ditubuhnya memberikan efek ngilu dan perih disaat yang bersamaan. Bukan tidak melawan, hanya saja kekuatan seorang pria pasti jauh lebih besar dari pada kekuatan seorang wanita bukan?

Terdengar suara grasak grusuk dari luar ruangan yang kini dipakai Gaara untuk menyetubuhi Naruto. Sebuah gudang peralatan selancar dibawah jembatan dermaga pantai.

"Naruto... kau dimana?"

Naruto menyadari siapa yang mencarinya. Sasuke. Betapa leganya Naruto saat tahu Sasuke ada di Ame dan kini tengah mencarinya. Naruto berusaha berontak dan melepaskan kungkungan Gaara dari tubuhnya. Meskipun Naruto sudah kemas dan tak kuat lagi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya. Namun Naruto terus melawan Gaara.

"Sasuke! aku disini!"

"Dia kau gais sialan. Kau harus memuaskanku!"

 **Plakkkk...**

Gaara kembali menampar pipi gembil Naruto hingga mengeluarkan darah segar disudut bibirnya. Gaara kembali meraih kaki sebelah kiri milik Naruto kemudian menancapkan kembali kejantanannya. Sambil meremas bukit kembar milik Naruto yang kini tengah memerah akibat remasan dan kekerasan yang dilakukan Gaara pada wanita yang kini dengan terpaksa melayani nafsu bejadnya.

"Hiiiiiks... Suke tolong aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terus berlari hingga keujung pantai dermaga. Gelap memang namun Naruto masih belum ditemukan. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

"Naruto... kamu dimana?", teriaknya frustasi..

Namun tanpa diduga ada suara yang menyahutinya.

"Suke... aku disini!"

Tunggu. Sasuke langsung mencari asal suara. Namun tak ada jawaban lagi ketika Sasuke kembali berteriak. Namun ada hal ganjil didermaga ini. Gudang yang terletak dibawah dermaga itu terlihat seperti ada cahaya didalamnya.

 _'Mungkinkah?'_ , batin Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengirimkan pesan pada ketiga sahabatnya agar segera menyusul kedermaga. Sasuke memeriksa gudang itu. Namun apa yang dilihatnya kini benar benar membuat hatinya panas.

"Brengsek!"

Ya, kini Sasuke melihat Naruto sedang disetubuhi oleh pemuda dengan surai merah maroon. Dengan air mata dan terisak Naruto tak bisa melawan ketika tubuhnya disentuh oleh tangan kotor milik pemuda yang kini tengah menikmati tubuhnya. Ini keterlaluan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang tergeletak di samping pintu masuk gudang. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung mendobrak gudang itu. Pintu yang dobrakpun terbuka fan menimbulkan suara gedubrak yang dengan pasti mengganggu aktifitas yang sedang terjadi didalamnya.

"Apa yang lakukan bangsat!"

Sasuke mengayunkan balok kayu yang kini ada ditangannya. tidak tanggung, Sasuke langsung menghantam kepala pemuda bersurai merah itu hingga tersungkur. Sedangkan Naruto kini ambruk tak sadarkan diri tanpa pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Terkihat beberapa bercak kemerahan dileher hingga kedada Naruto. Sasuke sangat mengutuk perlakuan keji yang dilakukan pemuda yang kini bangkit dari tersungkurnya.

"Ck, kau mengganggu santap malamku Sasuke!"

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto hah!"

"Tentu saja menikmatinya apa lagi?", dengan santainya Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke kembali menghantamkan balok kayu yang masih dipegang ke arah pemuda tadi. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika hantaman pertama masih meninggalkan rasa pusing dan nyeri dikepala Gaara. Apalagi sekarang Sasuke menghajarnya lagi.

Gaara kembali terjatuh dengan darah mengalir dikepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang kini tengah kalap karena emosi langsung menjambak surai merah Gaara dan langsung kembali menghajar Gaara dengan tangan kosong.

Wajah Gaara yang tadinya rupawan kini berubah bengkak dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidung, mulut dan tentu saja kepalanya yang bocor akibat hantaman balok kayu Sasuke. Beruntung Gaara masih bisa dilepaskan dari amukan Sasuke karena Shikamaru datang memisahkan Sasuke dari atas tubuh Gaara yang kini tak sadarkan diri.

"Brengsek. kau menghancurkan hidupnya. Cih!"

"Sasuke hentikan. Sebaiknya kita bawa saja Naruto dia kedinginan!"

"Dia harus mati ditanganku!",tunjuk Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Sudahlah, cepat kau bawa Naruto. Biar bajingan ini aku yang urus!"

Sasuke melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi tubuh polos Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Bau sperma langsung menyengat saat Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan menggendongnya. Sakit dan hancur yang kini dirasakan Sasuke

Sakit, karena melihat wanita yang dicintainya mengalami pelecehan oleh teman tepatnya mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Dan hancur, karena merasa tak bisa melindungi Naruto. Betapa bodoh sikapnya dulu yang sangat tempramental hingga membuat wanita yang kini berada dalam gendongannya mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Naru aku janji akan melindungimu, dengan nyawaku!"

Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Naruto yang kini masih tak sadarkan diri. Tapi tanpa Sasuke sadarai jika Naruto menangis dalam ketidak sadarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haaaaaaaaah... akhirnya beres juga chap7 nya.. udc lama chap ini terbengkalai gkk disentuh sama sekali akibat kesibukan saya. mohon maaf minna atas keterlambatan pengupdate-an fic ini.. masih setia menunggu? baiklah... mohon riviewnya ya minna..**

 **salam,**

 **Yoona Ramdanii**


	8. Chapter 8

**\- To Little To Late -**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Fem Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rated : M**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hurt, Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin abal, mungkin Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana mana, gkk sesuai EYD, bahasa absurd, nyeleneh, seenaknya, alur kecepetan.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto masih tidak sadarkan diri setelah kejadian digudang semalam. Dan disinilah Sasuke berada. Dibungalau miliknya dengan Naruto yang masih terlelap diatas ranjang king size miliknya. Dengan telaten Sasuke melepaskan kemeja miliknya yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh polos Naruto, kemudian membersihkan tubuh Naruto dari sisa sisa cairan sperma yang telah mengering dan meninggalkan bau tak mengenakan.

 _'Kau membuatku takut, Naruto!'_ , Sasuke memandang khawatir pada wanita yang kini ada dihadapannya. Dari mulai membersihkan tubuh hingga mengobati luka yang Naruto alami, Sasuke lakukan dengan hati hati seolah takut jika Naruto akan tersakiti.

"Kau harus berada disisi ku Naru", Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto yang terlelap dengan damai. Tanpa sadar Sasukepun terlelap dengan tangannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersadar dari tidutnya saat matahari sudah meninggi menyinari bumi. Tentu matanya tak bisa langsung terbuka karena cahaya yang masuj kedalam iris shappirenya menyilaukan matanya. Dengan perlahan Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan memposiaikan tubuhnya agar menjadi terduduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang ditempatinya.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya begitu sangat menyentuh hayinya sekaligus menyakitkan. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tertidur dengan posisi terdusuk disampingnya. Dan Naruto tahu dengan pasti apa yang menyebabkan dirinya mengalami hal ini.

Tanpa sadar likuid bening telah membasahi pipi gembil miliknya. Terisak dan tak bisa berpikiran jernih. Sasuke yang mendengar susara isakanpun terbangun dan mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan kini Naruto menangis dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?", Sasuke mencoba untuk mendekati Naruto.

Namun reaksi yang ditunjukkan Naruti sangat mengejutkannya. Naruto seolah menolak kehadiran siapapun didekatnya. Sasuke yang mengerti dengan apa yang kini dialami Naruto tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Naru, kau aman disini bersamaku"

Dwngan perlahan Sasuke mendekati tubuh Naruto yang bergetar hebat dengan pandangan nyalang juha air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Pergi.. pergi.. pergi!"

Naruto berteriak. Trauma. Entah apa yang kini ada dalam fikirannya. Sorot matanya kosong. Dan Sasuke bisa menyelami iris shappire milik wanita pujaannya itu.

"Kau ingat aku Naru?", tanya Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu menatap lekat lkat wajah Sasuke. perlahan tubuh Naruto berhenti bergetar, matanya mulai menunjukkan cahaya kehidupan meskipun masih terlihat sendu dan kecewa.

"Maaf"

"Apa yang harus aku maafkan darimu, Naru?"

"Hiks.. maafkan aku Suke... Hiks..."

"Hey, kemarilah dan berhentilah menangis"

"Tidak. Jangan mendekat Suke""

"Ada apa Naru? Jangan membuatku takut."

"Tidak Suke, aku gagal."

"Gagal?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa? apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku gagal menjaga diriku."

"Dari hal apa?"

"Kau benar benar bodoh teme!"

"Hn."

Sasuke terdiam tak terima jika dirinya disebut bodoh oleh sang ratu dobe-nya. Tapi jika Naruto sudah bersikap seperti itu dan mengatainya. Itu artinya Naruto sudah baik-baik saja meskipun belum bisa disebut baik-baik saja.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya danberbalik untuk keluar dari kamar yang kini ditemaptinya. Namun saat Sasuke akan melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya digenggam seolah tak mengijinkan Sasuke untuk pergi.

"Temani aku!"

Sasuje masih terdiam mencermati apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Suke.. temani aku."

Dengan nada memohon, Naruto mengutarakan keinginanya. Sasukepun berbalik dan menduduki lagi kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

"Temani aku disini"

Naruto menunjuk tempat tepat disampingnya. dengan menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak risih berdekatan denganku?", tanya Sasuke.

"Suke..."

"Hn. Baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke masih membiarkan Naruto terbaring disampingnya dengan menggunakan dadanya srbagai bantalan untuk tidur. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Sasuke merasakan keadaan seperti ini jauh sebelum Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya. _'Kau mengingatkanku hal yang paling berharga Naru!'_.

Matahari sudah mulai bergeser dan semburat senja telah menghiasi langit dipantai Ame. Begitupun dibungalau milik Sasuke yang kini telah mulai mnggelap dan hanya sebuah lampu tidur yang menerangi. Karena posisi Sasuke yang tertindih tubuh Naruto membuatnya tak bisa bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan menikmati keadaan ini. Menelusuri lekuk wajah gadis pujaannya yang terkadang sering menolak kehadirannya, bukankah itu sebuah keajaiban dari Kami-sama? Meskipun esok Naruto akan menolak kehadirannya lagi, itu tak akan membuat Sasuke kecewa. Sudah lebih dari cukup hari ini Sasuke menghabiskan waktu untuk menungguinya tertidur disampingnya.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Sasuke bisa mendengar jelas jika Naruto kini tengah menangis dalam keadaan tertidur.

"Naru, apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke mengelus surai blonde Naruto dengan lembut dan perlahan memindahkan kepala Naruto pada bantal dengan perlahan dan sangat hati hati. Dilihatnya jika Naruto masih tertidur dengan pulas meskipun air mata Naruto membasahi pipinya. Diusapnya dan dikecupnya kelopak mata Naruto yang tengah terlelap.

"Hiks.. Suke aku takut..", Igau Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu takut, ada aku disini", tutur Sasuke.

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke yang kini seolah tertindih tubuh ramping Naruto yang diposisikan tertidur dipangkuan Sasuke. Didekapnya tubuh sintal itu dengan protectivenya seolah Naruto akan tersakiti jika Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya.

Dngakuran halus terdengar dari gadia blonde yang kini tengah terlelap. NamunSasuke masih terjaga menerawang jauh meikirkan nasib wanita yang kini dicintainya. Ironis. Tapi tak mungkin Sasuke memutar kembali waktu ke empat tahun lalu agar Naruto tak meninggalkannya. Atau memutar kembali waktu kembali ke pagi hari agar bisa menguntit Naruto dan bisa mencegah apa yang kini tlah terjadi. Sungguh Sasuke merutuki ketidak berdayaannya saat ini. Apa mungkin ini balasan atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya empat tahun lalu? Hingga dirinya harus melihat betapa hancurnya mental wanita yang kini berada didekapannya.

Ayolah, mungkin ini hanya sekedar roman picisan yang dialami remaja labil masa kini. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda pemilik iris mata onyxs ini. Ini adalah sebuah tamparan keras bahwa apa yang telah terjadipada Naruto hari ini,adalah sebuah bukti. Dimana Sasuke tak bisa melindunginya, bahkan mungkin selama ini sasuke telah menutup mata akan segala kesalahan fatal yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Maaf Naru,aku sungguh brengsek. Aku baru benar benar mnyadarinya hati ini. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu"

Sasuke mendekap erat Naruto sesaat. Kemudian menggeserkan tubuh Naruto agar terbaring diranjang king size yang kini ditempati mereka. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memposisikan kepala Naruto pada bantal yang diambilnya dari samping. Mencium kening Naruto dalam , menempelkan keningnya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menatap lekat wajah wanita yang benar benar mengisi hatinya. Namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar Sasuke berbalik dan menatap kembali Naruto yang kini terlelap dengan damai.

"Mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu memilih jalanmu sendiri Naruto. Meskipun aku mencintaimu. Sangat"

Terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup. Sesaat setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi, tanpa diketahuinya Naruti terbangun dan menyadari semua ucapan Sasuke

"Daisuki yo teme."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari hari berganti, liburan di Amepun berubah haluan. Tidak seperti yang direncanakan. Ini sudah tiga hari berlalu namun Naruto tak menemukan Sasuke dibungalau miliknya bahkan setelah tiga hari kejadian itu berlalu. Ini membuat Naruto frustasi.

"Kau tak boleh meninggalkan aku lagi. Teme"

Naruto berjalan sendirian dipantai sore ini. Menyelami warna langit yang kini mulai menmpakan semburat jingga dikejauhan. Memantulkan cahaya menenangka yang membuat suasana hati Naruto sedikit tenang. Lelah rasanya kembali kehilangan sandaran hidup. Ya, Naruto menganggap Sasuke itu adalah sandaran hidupnya. Bukan hanya sekedar mencintainya. Namun karena Sasuke jugalah kini Naruto menjadi sosok wanita yang dewasa tidak pecicilan dan bisa menempatkan dirinya ketika keadaan menuntutnya untuk bersikap sesuai dengan tempat yang dikunjunginya.

Hanya saja, kini terasa hambar. Naruto sadar apa yang dulu dilakukan Sasuke buka hanya sebuah kekerasan belaka. Tapi ada maksud dibalik itu semua. Ya, Naruto tidak lagi menjadi sosokyabg plinplan akan suatu hal. bisa lebih menjadi diri sendiri, dan tentunya menjadi sosok yang tak mudah menyerah seperti saat Naruto berusaha untuk tetap bertahan menghadapi sikap Sasuke, dulu.

Tanpa sadar Naruti melewati sosok yang tiga hari ini dicarinya. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Naruto yang selalu mengabaikan sekitarnya. Inilah yang Sasuke sukai. Naruto tidka pernah menghiraukan hal disekelilingnya. Bahkan Naruto akan kaget jika kini Sasuke menyapanya.

"Kau melewatkanku, dobe"

"Eh?"

Dan benar saja. Naruto tak menyadari kehadiran Sasukedisampingnya. Dan sekarang dengan wajah polosnya Naruto mengerjapkan matanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang kini adadihadapannya.

"Sasuke?"

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto menubruk Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pmuda yang kini ada dihadapannya. Naruto menangis entah karena apa. Namun pelukan Naruto pada tubuh Sasuke kian mengerat.

"Hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, teme"

"Hn. Kenapa,bukankah kau tak menginginkanku?"

"Aku tak bisa terus begini,Suke. Aku mencintaimu"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku?", tanya Naruti seraya melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak."

"Jadi kau sekarang membenciku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa yang kau inginkan Suke?"

"Hn"

"Ck, kau menyebalkan!"

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh. Namun tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke tengah menyeringai.

"Hey Naruto", teriak Sasuke.

Naruto masih terus berjalan dengan kesal dan menghentak hentakkan kakinya pada pasir yang tak bersalah. Menimbulkan jejak yang dalam pada pasir yang dilewatinya. Naruto tak menghiraukan teriakan Sasuke yang kini tengah memanggilnya lagi.

"Hey, dobe. Aishiteru", teriak Sasuke lagi.

Naruto berhenti dari acara kabur -meninggalkan- dari Sasuke. Seolah tak percaya apa yang didengarnya Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya agar kembali ke dhnia nyata, seolah apa yang didengarnya hanya lelucon belaka.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Tanpa sadar kini Sasuke sudah mendekap Naruti dari belakang dengan erat. Naruto meneteskan airmata tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang kini didengarnya dan dialaminya. Sungguh ini sebuah pelangi setelah badai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Suke"

Naruto menikmati dekapan tangan kokoh yang melingkari tubuhnya. Naruto membiarkan Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pda ceruk lebhernya, menyesapi aroma tubuh yang selama ini Sasuke rindukan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasukedan berbalik menghadap pemuda beriris onyxs dan menatap mata itu tepat dengan matanya. Saphire menyelami sang langit malam.

"Ada apa Naru-"

Naruto mencium Sasuje dengan sedikit berjinjit. Sasuke tak menyangka dengan apa yang kini dilakukan Naruto padanya. iris Saphire itu menatap lekat iris onyxs miliknya sebelum tertutup kelopak kecoklatan yang menyembunyikan keindahan dari warna mata sang blonde. Naruto memperdalam ciumannya yang disambut penuh hasrat rindu dari Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan ciumanya dan menatap wajah tmrupawan dari lelaki dihadapanya. Merasakan kecupan hangat dikeningnya dari Sasuke yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Suke..."

"Hm?",Sasuke menatap lekat wajah wanita yang kini telah kembali padanya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tak bisa menjaga tubuhku hingga aku dinodai Gaara"

"Ssst... sudahlah. Itu bukan salahmu. Aku tahu. Dan aku akan menghapus semua jejaknya ditubuhmu"

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, sedangkan Naruto yang tahu maksud dari Sasuke hanya memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dipikiran pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

waktu sudah hampir menjelang pagi. Namun aktifitas kedua manusia berbeda gender ini belum selesai. Peluh dan terikan nikmat masih berpacu mengejar sebuah kenikmatan akibat dari kegiatan penyatuan mereka.

"Aaaaaaaakh gila... aaaaaakh... mmmph.. ssssshhhh.. aaaaaaaaakh"

"Kau mengimbagiku Naru..Kau masih seperti dulu.. aaaakh.. saat pertama aku menikamatimu..."

Heey, ini adegan yang memang seharusnya di _skip_. Namun apa daya, author satu ini lagi ketularan mesumnya Sasuke.*dichidoriSuke-teme*.

"Aku mau sampai aaaaaaaaakh..."

"Sebentar lagi Naru...ssssh kau sempit"

Sasuje masih memompakan kejantananya kedalam tubub Naruto yang kini telah berpegangan pada kepala rajang king sizenya. Dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke yang memompa dirinya dari belakang, Naruto seolah lemas harus menahan lebih lama lagi pada kedua lututnya yang seolah bersimpuh meskipun kakinya harus membuat jarak agar Sasuke bisa leluasa memompanya.

"Aaaaaaakh... suke aku tidka tahan lagi... aaaaaaaaakh..."

Naruto berteriak dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga akhirnya ambruk dengan posisi kepala telah bersentuhan dengan bantal yang tadi menjadi tumpuan lututnya. Tapi berbeda dngan Sasuke yang seolah masih menikmati posisi yang sangat menguntungkan untuknya.

Sasuke lebih memperdalam pompaan kejantanannya pada tubub Naruto,dan terus melakukan itu hingga akhirnya Sasukepun berteriak karena telah mencapai orgasme yang kesekian kalinya dimalam ini.

"Aaaaaaakh...Naru aku keluar..."

Naruto yang bermandikan peluh kini terdiam dan melihat Sasuke yang terlihat puas dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan saat ini. Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto yang tadinya seperti menungging menjadi terlentang di bawah kungkungannya.

Terdengar bunyi plop kecil saat penyatuan itu akhirnya terpisah. Namun apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sepertinya masih ingin melanjutkannya.

"Kau ingin membuatku tak bisa berjalan,Suke?"

"Kau itu heroin dengan label yang terbuat hanya untukku sendiri,Naru"

"Kau menginginkanku lagi?"

"Ya selamanya"

Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto, menginvasi setiap sudut isi dari mulut Naruto.

"Nggghhhh~"

"Aku menginginkamu lagi dan lagi, Naru"

Sasuke mengecup, menjilat dna menggigit leher jenjang Naruto. Menghapus jejak kepemilikan yang kemarin menjadi hari yang sangat menyiksa untuk Naruto. Naruto tanya menikmati setiap sentuhan dan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Dengan senang hati meskipun tubuhnya tak lagi bisa mengimbangi permainan Naruto menikmatinya. Seilah tak ada lagi hari esok untuk mereka berdua.

Ciuman Sasuke semakin turun, dan kini mulai memainkan kedua bukit kembar milik Naruto yang seolah menantang Sasuke untuk terus menjamahnya hingga puas. Sasuke meremas menjilat dan menghisap tonjolan kecil yang menjadi titik sensitive milik wanintanya.

"Aaaakh... Suke kau membuatku mabukdengan perlakuanmu malam ini.."

"Nikamatilah Naru.. karena aku milikmu"

Sasuke menjilat tubuh Naruto yang bermandikan peluh akibat kegiatan mereka malam ini tanpa rasa jijik atau canggung sedikitpun. Seperti kucing yang membersihkan tubuhnya Sasuke terus menjilat tubuh Naruto hingga sampai di liang senggama milik Naruto yang kini telah penuh dengan benih kiliknya yang sudah meleleh keluar. Pemandangan yang indah untuk Sasuke. Berharap suatu saat nanti dia akan memiliki seorang keturunan dari wanita yang kini dia sebut sebagai miliknya.

Diusapnya _clitory_ milik Naruto yang telah ereksi, meninggalkan sensasi geli nann nikmat ditubuh Naruto yang mengeluarkan desahan erotis yng menjadi lagu pengiring kegiatan mereka. Seolah menjadi pemacu gairah hasrat Sasuje yang kian naik.

Sasuke menjilati paha dengan kulit tan eksotis itu pnuh hasrat dengan meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan disana. Sebelah tangan Sasuke tidak diam, ikut bergerilnya memasukan jari jarinya kedlam senggama Naruto yang kini telah penuh dengan cairan benih Sasuke dan cairan cinta milik Narufo perlahan Sasuke menggerakan jari jarinya _in-out_ di liang senggama Naruto. Cairan itu keluar seiring gerakan jari Sasuje yang kian cepat.

"Terus Suke... aaaakh... lebih dalam..."

"Youre wish is my command, mam"

Sasuje menuruti permintaan Naruto. Namun seolah ingin mencicipi rasa dari surga milik Naruto. Kini Sasuke mulai menjilat dan menghisap liang senggama Naruto dwngan lembut namun kian lama kian dalam dam menuntut. Tanpa jijik Sasuke memasuka lidahnya kedalam liang kenikamatan itu.

"Aaaaaaakh... Suke. aku keluar... aaaaaaaaaaakkkhhhh"

Dengan rakus Sasuke meminum cairan itu hingga tak bersisa.

"Kau manis, Dobe"

Naruto hanya menatap Sayu pada Sasuke yang kini bangkit dan mulai memposisikan kejntananya didepan liang surga milik Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah kaki Naruto dan di sampirkan pada pundaknga agar tak terjatuh.

"Kau siap Naruto?"

"Kau benar benar ingin membuatku lemas, Suke? Ini sudah yang kelima"

"Aku tak akan puas jika itu terus menikmatimu Naruto."

"Aaaaaakh..."

Naruto terpekik saat kejantanan Sasuke memenuhi dirinya. Naruto mentap Sasuke yang menyeringai kemenangan karena Naruto masih melayani hasratnya yang telah terpwndam sekian lama karena tak ada satu wanitaphun yan bisa memuaskannya. Kecuali,Naruto.

Tangan kekar itu terus meremas bukit kembar Naruto hingga berubah warna dan sedikit membengkak karena kuat dan kerasnya remasan itu. Namun Naruto menikmatinya. Membiarkan lelaki yang kini menikmati tubuhnya merasa puas hingga dia berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Ini sudah satu jam dan Sasuke belum memberikn tanda tanda akan mengakhiri kegiatannya. Sedangkan Naruto sudah merasakan setidaknya tiga orgasm beruntun selama Sasuke menyatukan tubuhnya.

"Aaaaakh... aaakh... Suke aku lemas... ssssshhh aaakh..."

"aku belum keluar Naru.. aaaaaaaakh ... sebentar lagi..."

"Cepat Suke... Aku tak tahan lagi...aaaaaaaakh akh aaaaakh... yah lebih dalam Suke"

"Kau masih menginginkannya,eh?"

"Cepat Suke.. aku gila... kau membuat aku gila... aaaaaaaaakh"

"Kau hebat Naruto...aaaaakh... ssahhhh"

"aku keluar...aaaaaaarrrggghhhhh"

"Ya aku juga... aaaaaaakh Naru... love you so much..."

"Love you to Suke"

Sasuke mencium Naruto dalamdan kemudian ambruk menindih tubuh Naruto yang kini telah basah karena mandi keringat akibat dari perbuatan yang mereka nikmati malam ini. Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Naruto yang polos, mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto yang tk terbakut sehelai benangpun. Naruto sudah kebih dahulu terlelap akibat kelelahan. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menyusuri wajah damai Naruto yang masih menunjukkan semburat merah akibat merasakan puas dan nikmat akibat pergumulannya.

"Oyasumi Naruto"

"Oyasumi Suke"

Naruti menjawab ucapan Sasuke dengan membalikan tubuhnya,kemudian mendekap tubub Sasuke yang terbaring disampingnya. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar balasan Naruto dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk keduanya menyelami alam mimpi. Lelah, nikmat dan kepuasanlah yang kini terlihat. Pergumulan yang hebat telah mereka lalui pada malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haaaaaaaaaah... gomen updatenya lama ya? kehilangan fell buat nulis apalagi ini adegan lemon beneran... hahahhaa... jangan pada sange yah? udc abis berapa tisu nih? xixixi... gomen kalo lemonnya kurang... saya yang gkk ahli mendeskripsikannya... jadi inilah akhirnya... makasih buat semua readers yang udc nyediain waktu buat baca and riview fic abal bin gaje milik saya yang sebenernya masih amatiran ini. mungkin ada chap tambahan buat omake d chapter depan... buat selanjutnya saya bakal bikin fic gender bender Naru sama Suke... yah semoga suka jika sudah dipublish yah... sekali lagi arigathou...**

 **salam,**

 **Yoona Ramdanii**


	9. Chapter 9

**\- To Little To Late -**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Fem Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Rated : M**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hurt, Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin abal, mungkin Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana**

 **mana, gkk sesuai EYD, bahasa absurd, nyeleneh,**

 **seenaknya, alur kecepetan.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan setelah kejadian penculikan dan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Gaara pada Naruto. Kini Naruto kembali menjalani hari harinya bersama Sasuke. Sasuke tak membiarkan Naruto untuk mengerjakan hal berat. Yah Sasuke begitu overprotective pada Naruto sekarang.

Namun kali ini mungkin akan menjadi badai yang kesekian kalinya untuk hubungan mereka berdua.

 _From : xxxxxxxxx897_

 _Sasuke-kun aku akan menunggumu ._

 _With love_

 _MS_

Naruto menemukan sebuah pesan di ponsel Sasuke. Jelas jika pesan itu berisi pesan cinta. Bukan apa apa, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak untuk Naruto yang mulai terbiasa lagi dengan kehadiran Sasuke disisinya.

"Mungkin hanya orang iseng", pikir Naruto mencoba positif thinking.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan waktupun terus berlalu seolah tak memirkikan mereka yang terseret arus waktu yang berlalu begitu cepat.

Naruto mencoba selalu mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang begitu cuek,tapi kecurigaan Naruto menguar saat makin seringnya dia menemukan e-mail yang begitu mesra. Seperti saat ini Naruto tengah membaca e-mail dari nomor yang sama yang isinya begitu memilukan. bukan, itu bukan handpone Sasuke. Melainkan ponsel miliknya sendiri.

Mata Naruto membola,saat dilihatnya foto Sasuke yg tengah di pelukmesra seorang wanita bersurai kuning pucat. Bahkan tidak hanya satu foto. Menyakitkan. Sangat.

Inikah yang didapatnya setelah sekian lama dia bersabar dengan tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya kini berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Apa ini karna Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali terjun kedunia model seperti dulu? Apa mungkin Naruto lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sekarang? Entahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah melihat e-mailku Naru?"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Mungkin untuk kesekian kalinya aku harus mengaku kalah. Aku akan melepaskannya... lagi"

"Bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu Naru, kau sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Ku tak ingin kau di sakiti lagi olehnya Naru"

"Aku tau, kau yang paling mengerti aku Shika. Tapi mungkin aku akan melakukannya"

"Biarkan aku yang menghajarnya untukmu Naru. Agar dia tahu siapa yang benar benar mencintainya."

"Tidak Shika, biarkan mereka"

"Apa maksudmu, Naru?"

"Aku akan membiarkan Sasuke memilih. Jika dia memintaku bertahan maka aku akan bertahan. Tapi jika Sasuke memilih wanita itu maka dia harus merelakan aku pergi"

"Tapi apa kau kuat menghadapinya Naru?"

"Yah i'm fine Shika. bukan kali ini saja aku hadapi rasa sakit. Bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya aku menangisi hidupku."

"Kau terlalu memaksakan hatimu Naru"

"Tidak Shika. Jika aku berlaripun menghindari segalanya tak akan ada habisnya. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu Naru. Take care to youre heart ok? call me ok!"

"Ok!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tahu jika semuanya pasti mencapai batas akhir. Dan ini adalah batas akhir untuk Naruto bertahan setelah hampir satu tahun membiarkan Sasuke bermain api dibelakangnya. Ya kini Naruto tahu siapa wanita yang ada dalam foto itu bersama Sasuke

"Kau tahu Sas, aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu Naru?"

"Ini, lihatlah", Naruto memberikan amplop coklat.

Sasuke membuka dan mengeluarkan isi amplop itu. Dia melihat potret dirinya bersama seorang wanita yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Iris Onyx miliknya membola.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan foto ini, Naru?"

"Tak penting dari mana aku mndapatkannya, Sasuke."

"Tapi ini.."

"Katakan padaku kau memilih siapa?", potong Naruto cepat.

"Ini sulit Naru", jawab Sasuke dengan Nada lirih.

"Aku tahu orang tuamu, tak pernah tau hubungan kita. kau fikir aku ingin seperti terus Sasuke? jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku ingin seperti orang normal lainnya. Biarkan masa lalu yang berantakan tapi tidak dengan masa depanku."

"Aku tahu, ku mohon bersabarlah!"

"Tidak, aku tak bisa melewati batas lagi Sasuke."

"Dengarkan aku, Naru!"

"Tidak!", teriak Naruto.

"Ku mohon!"

Likuid beningpun lolos dari bendungan mata onyx milik Sasuke. Sasuke tak menyangka jika Naruto bisa seperti ini. Ya dia tahu jika wanita yang ada dihadapannya bukan lagi sosok yang dikenalnya dulu. Rasanya mungkin Sasuke merindukan Naruto yang dulu. Akibat rasa sakit yang pernah ditorehkannya, luka yang dulu dibuatnya, dan kini kekecewaan yang ditimbulkannya. Pasti cepat atau lambat membuatnya kehilangan sosok wanita blonde yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Sasuke tak ingin kehilangan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menahan Naruto-nya?

 _ **Praaaaaaaang!**_

"Naruto!"

Sasuke melihat pecahan kaca berserakan dilantai. Tercium bau anyir darah menguar diruangan yang ditempati wanita yang kini menatap dingin kearahnya. Padahal mata sewarna langit musim panas itu selalu menatanya lembut. Penuh perhatian. Selalu terpancar kerinduan. Tapi kini mata itu menatapnya datar, tanpa air mata. Tersirat kekecewaan,dan rasa sakit yang menyakitin perasannya.

Sasuke berlari menghampiri Naruto, hatinya mencelos melihat darah segar keluar dari tagannya yang menggenggam pecahan kaca itu.

"Jangan mendekat Sasuke!"

"Naru dengarkan aku"

"Tidak semuanya sudah jelas, kau tinggal memilih aku atau wanita itu?"

"Lepaskan kaca itu Naru!"

"Jawab saja Sasuke, aku tak akan pernah sama lagi dengan gadis yang dulu kau mainkan!"

"Naru, aku mohon dengarkan aku!"

Yah Sasuke menangis, tak menyangka jika wanita dihadapannya memiliki sikap yang tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke tahu. Pandangan itu tak lagi meneduhkan, semuanya terbalik begitu saja. Ini diluar kendalinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan hatinya sakit, dan merasa sangat takut dengan kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya esok.

"Jangan permainkan aku lagi Sasuke. Pergilah aku tak ingin melihatmu sementara waktu"

"Tidak Naruto, biarkan aku disini menemanimu!"

"Baiklah jika kau ingin tetap tinggal, maka biarkan aku yang pergi"

Naruto mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya dari lemari dan memasukannya kedalam kopor. Sasuke tak bergeming, ini terlalu menekannya. Ini diluar batas kendalinya. Tidak. Ini tidak benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"Aku akan pergi, bukankah kau tak ingin pergi?"

"Ku mohon Naruto. Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Semuanya sudah jelas Sasuke,tak ada lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku"

"Jika kau pergi maka aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang dulu Naruto!"

"Aku tak perduli lagi, kau menghilangkan kepercayaanku padamu"

"Tapi semuanya itu tidak benar!", teriak Sasuke.

"Apanya yang tidak benar Suke? lantas jika semuanya hanya omong kosong. Dari mana foto itu berasal haaah?", teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Itu... itu..."

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya Suke?"

"Naruto aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Cukup Sasuke, aku lelah biarkan aku pergi"

"Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku lagii Naru..."

"fikirkanlah Sasuke, jika kau sudah memutuskan maka hubungi aku. Tapi selama kau belum memutuskan jangan cari aku."

"Tidak Naru..."

"Aku pergi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir tiga bulan Sasuke mencari keberadaan Naruto. Tapi seolah ada yang menyembunyikannya. Bahkan Shikamaru pun enggan untuk membantunya. Yah ini semua salahnya.

Wanita yang ada difoto memeluknya itu adalah Miroku Shion. Wanita yang sebelumny mengisi hari hari nya saat Naruto tak ada. Saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari kembali Naruto, dia sudah meninggalkannya. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu Shion menemuinya lagi dan menemani hari hari dimana dirinya frustasi kan keberadan Naruto.

"Jujurlah padaku, siapa wanita itu sebenarnya?"

"Dia Shion, dia mengingatkanku pada Naruto."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku merindukan Naruto dan mendatanginya"

"Lanjutkan Sas, kau perlu berbagi bebanmu padaku",sahut Neji.

"Hn."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa foto itu ada pada Naruto?"

"Shikamaru yang memeberikannya, dia menemukan foto itu dari file yang dikirimkan Shion tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia bilang merindukanku. Aku kira dia tak mendokumentasikannya."

"Apa yang Shikamaru katakan padamu?"

"Dia bilang jika aku brengsek.."

"Haha bukankah kita memang brengsek hei Uchiha?", potong Nejii.

"Ya kau benar, tapi Shikamaru mengingatkan satu hal."

"..."

"Naruto akan lebih tersakiti jika mengetahu semunya"

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Drtt... Drtt..**_

 _ **from: 08xxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Aku tahu kau pasti terluka, tapi terimalah kenyataan jika Sasuke sudah berpaling darimu. Uzumaki Naruto**_

 **Naruto Pov..**

Entah sudah berapa pesan yang masuk dalam e-mailku dengan kata yang smaa seperti ini. Jujur aku tak lagi perduli siapa yang menerorku. Yang pasti itu adalah nomor yang sama dengan nomor yang dulu aku lihat diponsel milik laki laki yang membuatku kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke.

Terkadang aku merindukannya. Tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik aku menjauh darinya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang disebuah pulau kecil dipinggiran pulau Konoha. Tak ada yang dapat menggangguku disini. Disini aku bebas melakukan apapun. Pulau ini milik nenekku, Senju Tsunade. Aku tidak membawa Ino dan Hinata bersamaku. Aku hanya mengabari mereka sesekali jika aku tak malas.

Aku tahu ini mungkin sikap kekanakanku. Tapi menurutku ini yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Aku sempat berfikir jika mungkin aku harus meninggalkan Sasuke. Cukup sudah semuanya telah aku perjuangkan untuknya. Ya dia laki laki yang sangat aku cintai. Tapi mungkin ini batasku, dan aku harus mengambil keputusan.

Aku lelah. Aku ingin berhenti. Aku ingin menyerah, meninggalkan semuanya yang telah aku miliki saat ini. Aku tak ingin kembali. Hidupku bukan lelucon yang bisa kapan saja dilontarkan. Bukan pula sebuah game yang bisa dimainkan kapan saja.

Tak ada lagi air mata yang bisa aku keluarkan untuk menangisi hidupku. Tak ada lagi pelukan hangat yang dapat menenangkanku. Aku hanya milikku sendiri. Dan ini saatnya aku pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov...**

Ini sudah lima bulan berlalu. Aku masih belum bisa menemukan Naruto. _Naru,kau dimana?_ Entahlah dia berada dibelahan bumi bagian mana. Aku tak tahu. Aku kehilangannya dalam sekejap. Yah mungkin ini salahku yang mencoba menghilangkan masalahku, dengan jalan yang salah.

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? haaaaaah...

Kau dimana Naruto? pertanyaan itu sudah berkali kali aku lontarkan pada semua orang. Bahkan aku tak bisa menemukan jejaknya.

Hari ini aku masih tinggal d apaprtemenku bersama Naruto. Semuanya mengingatkan aku bagaimana senyumnya menghangatkan hatiku. Mungkin senyum itu tak bisa lagi aku lihat. Pelukan hangatnya tak bisa lagi aku rasakan. Kecupanbibirnya tak akan lagi aku dapatkan. Semuanya membuatku seolah jadi pecundang.

Bukankah aku memang seorang pecundang? Eh...

Aku memang brengsek. Bahkan aku tak lagi mempunyai muka untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Matahatiku, Naruto. Aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi apa aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menemuinya lagii? Hati ini sesak.

 _ **Ting.. tong..**_

Kubuka pintu dengan wajah kusutku.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Benarkah ini apartemen dari Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Ini ada kiriman surat untuk anda, silahkan ditanda tangani di sini. Terimakasih"

Surat? Tak ada alamat pengirimnya. Aku buka surat itu. dan aku baca

 _Dear my lovely, Sasuke..._

 _Maaf Sasuke. Aku begitu mencintaimu. Tapi maaf aku tak sanggup. Aku tak bisa. Semuanya terlalu sulit. Yah kau torehkan luka d atas luka yang kau torehkan dulu. dan bodohnya aku kembali dalam pelukanmu yang menyakitiku. Semuanya berakhir Sasuke. Aku mengaku kalah dari semua ini. Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik. Pergilah Sasuke. Bawa semua hatiku bersamamu. Biarlah aku dalam ketiadaan yang kini aku genggam. Kau tersenyumlah, Sasuke. Aku pergi._

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Shika, kau Naruto dimana?", Sasuke tergesa memasuki rumah Naruto yang kini ditinggali bersama oleh Shikamaru, Nejii, Sai, Ino dan Hinata.

"Dia akan pergi meninggalkan kita", sahut Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto akan pergi, meninggalkan semua kenangannya disini", sahut Ino dengan rahang mengeras.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Sasuke tenanglah.", pinta Nejii.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksud kalian?", teriak Sasuke.

"Hari ini Naruto akan meninggalkan Konoha, kami akan menemuinya sekarang dibandara. Mungkin Ini kesempatan terakhir sebelum Naruto pergi"

"Kalian tahu keberadaan Naruto?"

"Yah kami tahu, tapi aku melarang mereka memberitahumu", jawab Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Karna aku tahu, Naruto akan tersakiti lagi jika dia bertemu denganmu"

"Brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak pernah terfikir sedikitpun oleh Sasuke jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ya, Sasuke menyesali semuanya. Bahkan dengan bodohnya Sasuke bisa melakukan ini adalah sebuah hal fatal untuknya.

Tidak, seharusnya Naruto bisa mendengarkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan semuanya. Ini sulit untuk Sasuke melepaskan lagi Naruto yang kini jadi bagian hidupnya. Ayolah, Sasuke berharap ini semua hanya sebuah mimpi yang ketika dirinya terbangun semuanya baik baik saja. Tapi semuanya tak semudah itu.

Sasuke mengambil langkah besar untuk mencari sosok yang lebih dari tiga bulan belakangan ini dirindukannya. Tapi tak terlihat sedikitpun meski hanya bayangannya saja. Apa sebegitu jahatnya Sasuke hingga bayangan Narutopun tak ingin menampakkan kegelapannya? Apakah ini setimpal dengan semua hal yang telah dilakukannya? Sasuke menyesal, sangat. Namun semuanya seakan percuma.

"Kau dimana Naru?"

Shikamaru melihat kondisi Sasuke lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Tapi haruskah dia membiarkan siluet rapuh wanita yang telah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu tersakiti lagi oleh laki laki yang kini terlihat sangat kacau dihadapannya ini?

"Apa kau mencintainya, Sasuke?"

"Dia bagian dari hidupku"

"Jika dia memintamu untuk melepasnya, apa kau akan memenuhi keinginannya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskannya untuk yang kedua kalinya Shikamaru?"

"Karna mungkin itu yang akan dipintanya darimu untuk yang terakhir kali"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah Shikamaru benar Sasuke"

Iris Onyx milik Sasuke membola. Ini suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Tapi mendengarnya begitu menyakitkan. Entahlah, semoga bukan hal buruk yang terjadi.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke arah datangnya suara yang dirindukannya, suara Naruto.

"Naruto...", dengan lirih Sasuke memanggil wanita yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Ya ini aku"

"Kau, kemana saja?", Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Naruto.

"Jangan mendekat Sasuke"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin ucapkan selamat tinggal padamu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri semuanya, lanjutkan hidupmu Sasuke."

"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Tapi kenapa, Naru?"

"Semuanya telah berakhir"

"Kau harus mendengarku"

"Cukup Sasuke, aku lelah."

"Kita ulang semuanya dari awal lagi, Naruto. Kita pernah melewati yang lebih sakit dari ini"

"Ya dan itu lebih dari empat tahun yang lalu, sebelum semuanya aku ketahui"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Naruto"

"Kau pasti bisa jalani semuanya tanpaku"

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa berbuat ini padaku"

"Bukankah ada Shion yang bisa menemanimu?"

"Dia bukan siapa siapa untukku!"

"Begitupun denganku, aku bukan siapa siapa untukmu Suke"

"Aku mencintaimu Naru"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Suke"

"Tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Karena aku tak sanggup jalani semuanya lagi dengamu."

"Kau tidak bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri", teriak Sasuke frustasi"

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, hidupku berakhir ketika aku tahu kau berbohong padaku. Aku bahkan terlanjur percaya lagi padamu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku gantungkan lagi harapanku padamu. Tapi apa yang aku dapat?"

"..."

"Aku tak mendapatkan apapun Sasuke. Hanya sebuah rasa sakit dan rasa kecewa atas perasaan cintaku padamu"

"Ku mohon Naruto"

Sasuke jatuh terduduk dikaki Naruto, seolah memohon untuk tak meninggalkannya. Begitu banyak pasang mata yang melihat kerapuhan Sasuke. Tapi apa yang dirasakan Sasuke bukan lagi sebuah permohonan. Melainkan sebuah rasa yang tak terbendung dalam ketidakberdayaan untuk menahan Naruto terus ada disisinya.

Naruto bersimpuh dihadapan Sasuke. Memandang wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Penerbangannya akan tiba sebentar lagi. Waktunya tidak banyak. Dan ini saatnya Naruto melepaskan perasaan sesak yang selama ini mengganggunya.

Naruto telah bertekat, jika hatinya telah dia berikan seutuhnya pada laki laki yang kini tertunduk bersimpuh memohon padanya untuk tak meninggalkannya. Memberikan seluruh hatinya dan meninggalkannya disini. Di Konoha.

"Sasuke..."

Terlihat air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata nya. Ini berat namun harus Naruto lakukan. Biarlah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia kehilangan dan merelakan semuanya. Belajar dari titik terendah lagi untuk menata hidupnya. Melepaskan dan merelakan semuanya.

"Kau dengar aku Sasuke?"

Hanya sebuah lirikan dari mata yang kini tengah menangisi takdir yang akan menertawakan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat"

Dikecupnya gumpalan daging dan menyesap saja sisa vodka disela sela ciumannya.

"Tersenyumlah Sasuke, kau jelek jika menangis!"

Dihapusnya air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi wajah si pria yang masih menatapnya sarat terluka dalam. Meskipun pada akhirnya pertahanan Naruto runtuh kala melihat sorot mata yang seakan tak bernyawa dari sosok laki laki yang dicintainya.

"Kau harus menjalani hidup dengan senyuman Sasuke, karena aku juga melakukannya"

Naruto memeluk tubuh rapuh laki laki dihapannya dengan erat. Bau mint yang menguar dihirupnya dalam, mengingatkan jika semuanya akan sulit untuk dilupakan.

"Lanjutkan hidupmu Sasuke. Aku titip hatiku. tersenyumlah"

Dilepaskannya pelukan yang sarat akan rasa mencinta itu. Tangannya mengelus rahang tegas si pria penuh cinta. Dikecupnya pipi yang kini berubah tirus. Ditatapnya mata sewarna obsidian itu dalam. Seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik baik saja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke"

Naruto mengecup lama kening Sasuke. Air mata kini mengalir sedemikian derasnya membasahi pipi. Dadanya terasa sesak, enggan meninggalkan semuanya. Tapi Naruto tahu pasti, jika semuanya tak akan pernah sama.

"Selamat tinggal, tersenyumlah Sasuke. Aku menyayangimu"

Naruto bangkit dan bergegas berbalik melangkahkan kaki dengan tergesa. Takut jika keyakinannya akan goyah jika menatap lagi mata yang tersakiti dengan keputusannya.

' _Maaf Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Maaf' ._ Naruto memasukki kabin penumpang meninggalkan segala rasa sakit, mimpi dan harapan yang pernah ditatanya lagi disini. Namun semuanya telah usai. Takkan ada lagi air mata, meskipun Naruto tahu dirinya dan Sasuke sama sama terluka

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holla minna...

berapa lama sya nelantarin ini fic? Gomen sya sibuk.. baru sempet nulis tiga minggu terakhir yang sempet rombak ulang smua bagian dari mendapatkannya chap ini...

Gimana? mengecwkan? sesuai sma judulnya, jadi akhirnya sad ending... maff buat readers yg minta happy end,sya ingkar jji..

mohon reviewnya ya, spa tau bisa bikin fic baru lagi hehe...

ok slamat membaca minna

salam,

Yoona Ramdanii


End file.
